Raíces Negras
by TerrsinManos
Summary: La Liga cobija en su seno a campeones muy variopintos de diversas procedencias... Incluso a algunos que tal vez no debería
1. Sembrando Vientos pt 1

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes aquí presentados no son de mi invención, por lo que renuncio a cualquier afán lucrativo en cuanto a esta historia. Copyright perteneciente a Riot Games._  
**Comentar es apoyar :)****  
**

* * *

**Sembrando vientos pt 1**

Las mazmorras del Instituto de Guerra eran oscuras como boca de lobo. Ubicadas en algún lugar muy profundo en las raíces de la fortaleza, protegidas por incontables e innombrables hechizos, en ellas se hallaban algunas de las criaturas más terribles que pudieran hallarse sobre la faz de la tierra, y fuera de ella. Desde las bestias del Vacío hasta las abominaciones de las Islas de la Sombra, pasando por diversos espíritus y otras criaturas pesadillescas, allí estaba lo peor de lo peor, el material de las pesadillas de todos los niños de Valoran. Muy pocos se atrevían a poner pie en ese lugar oscuro y silencioso, y los que lo hacían no solían quedarse mucho tiempo. Era un lugar de terror, a pesar de que todo allí estaba atrapado y, supuestamente, bajo control.

Y sin embargo alguien hollaba con su presencia la soledad de ultratumba que reinaba en el lugar. Sus pasos resonaban ominosos en las paredes de piedra, mientras que con una antorcha de fuego imperecedero iluminaba un pequeño círculo a su alrededor mientras avanzaba con su característico andar rengueante. Los más feroces guerreros encogían cuando debían acudir allá abajo, pero no así Swain. Su rostro, a pesar de la pesadez y amenaza que se respiraban en el aire, era tan pétreo como siempre. Su fiel cuervo lo acompañaba mientras pasaba frente a prisiones en apariencia vacías que ocultaban acechantes terrores que no querían dejarse ver frente a su visitante. Muchas celdas pasó por alto hasta llegar casi al final del larguísimo pasillo. Entonces se detuvo frente a una celda particularmente amenazante. Una voz que no podría compararse con nada existente lo recibió con malicia

\- Llevas tiempo sin visitarnos ¿No es verdad…Swain?

\- Ya casi pensaba que nos habías abandonado – agregó otra voz diferente pero de igual naturaleza desde una celda contigua – Traes noticias, espero.

\- ¡¿Es ya tiempo de comer?! – preguntó con un fuerte chillido otra voz asquerosa y fuera de éste mundo.

Aún aquellos guerreros que combatían contra estas criaturas (o aún peor, a su lado) no podían evitar un escalofrío cuando oían aquellas voces antinaturales. El caudillo Noxiano, no obstante, sólo sonrió frente a la bienvenida.

\- El tiempo se acerca. Pronto todo estará listo, y podrán saciar sus… apetitos. La última parte del plan está ya en marcha.

\- Ahhhh, eso suena bien – exclamó una cuarta voz terrible – La paciencia tiene un límite… y la mía está pronta a agotarse.

\- Tu paciencia no es mucha, eso es evidente – comentó Swain con desdén – Sin embargo pronto no tendrás de qué quejarte.

\- Estamos atentos, aguardamos nuestro momento – salmodiaron las 4 voces en un coro horripilante – Cuando llegue la hora de sumir este mundo.

\- Así sea – terminó el estratega antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse por donde había venido.

Muy lejos de allí, en los límites entre Noxus y Demacia, los trabajadores de una mina de hierro se afanaban como solían hacerlo. Aquella mina era importante para Demacia, más no por ser una gran fuente de aquel mineral tan necesario, sino sencillamente porque hacía no muchos años había pertenecido a Noxus. Más de dos décadas atrás había sido arrebatada, y a pesar de los intentos de recobrarla por parte de los Noxianos, la mina había continuado ininterrumpidamente bajo control Demaciano. Era parte de esas pequeñas cosas que hinchaban el orgullo de aquella ciudad-estado. Pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

No muy lejos alguien observaba las faenas, prestando especial atención a los soldados que vigilaban el lugar desde las torres de vigilancia, y a las murallas que impedían el paso. Los demacianos no eran tontos, cuidaban su tesoro con acero y piedra. Sus ojos verdes hacían silencioso recuento de las fuerzas Demacianas que protegían el lugar. Había hecho aquello ya anteriormente ese día, y el día anterior, y el anterior a ese desde hacía 5 días atrás. Estaba harta de aquel trabajo, pero órdenes eran órdenes, por más que no le gustara admitirlas. Se quedó un momento más, para luego marcharse sigilosamente. Ni siquiera un águila habría podido ver el sutil movimiento de la hierba a su paso. Algunos kilómetros más allá, dentro de la frontera Noxiana, se alzaba un campamento atestado de soldados impacientes y malhumorados. No llevaban más de 3 días en el lugar, pero para ellos esos 3 días se habían hecho una eternidad mientras esperaban la orden de ataque. Después de todo ¿Qué diablos importaba si aquella pequeña mina era custodiada por todo el maldito ejército demaciano? Ellos eran noxianos, hijos de la fuerza, y aunque fueran 1000 ó 10.000 los enemigos, ellos triunfarían. ¿Qué tanto planeaba su general? Ellos no sabían que su general estaba igual de impaciente por iniciar el ataque, pero callaba frente a sus hombres porque sus órdenes indicaban expresamente que debía hacerlo. Por eso Darius estaba solo en su tienda leyendo una y otra vez mapas e informes para intentar distraerse, mientras la sangre le hervía al saber que estaba a sólo unos kilómetros de sus enemigos. En ese sentido nunca había dejado de ser un soldado: aún era impaciente e impetuoso, sólo que había aprendido a controlarse cuando era necesario. Fue esa exasperación la que le hizo dar un respingo cuando Katarina se reportó frente a él, salida de la nada. A la asesina le encantaba hacer gala de su sigilo cada vez que le tocaba servir a las órdenes de Darius, y éste había aprendido a controlar su sorpresa cada vez que ella se le aparecía así. Más en esta ocasión no pudo, porque estaba concentrado en controlar otro sentir, y la asesina esbozó una gran sonrisa al verlo saltar de su silla arrojando lo que estaba leyendo al suelo.

\- ¿Te sorprendo, Darius? – preguntó ella con malicia. El general se limitó a dirigirle una mirada de odio mientras recogía sus cosas del suelo.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué novedades traes? – preguntó con su mejor voz de mando

\- Ninguna. Los soldados siguen siendo los mismos de ayer, anteayer y ante-anteayer. Tampoco ha variado su número – contestó la pelirroja en tono aburrido.

\- ¿Estás segura de ello?

\- ¿Por quién me tomas? – contestó Katarina sin poder contener su enfado – Yo, al contrario que tú y tu hermanito, tengo cerebro, sé contar y sé reconocer las caras de los que llevo vigilando 5 días - El general le dio la espalda, sintiendo una secreta satisfacción al haber conseguido molestar a aquella petulante.

\- Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces Demacia aún no ha notado nuestra presencia aquí. Llegó el momento de actuar – dijo Darius sin prestar atención al gesto exasperado de su interlocutora – Puedes retirarte.

Una vez Katarina se hubo ido, el pelinegro se dedicó a revisar otra vez los mapas y los informes, aunque los había leído tantas veces que se los sabía de memoria. Aquella era una operación importante, y él no iba a fallar. Además, era una pequeña revancha personal. Casi 20 años atrás, cuando él aún era un cadete, una de sus primeras misiones había sido resguardar aquella mina. Había estado bajo el mando de un general cuyo único mérito para estar en ese puesto había sido ser amigo de uno de los nobles de Noxus. Su incompetencia se destilaba en cada una de sus órdenes, y había sido fatal cuando los demacianos atacaron. Eran superiores en número y tenían el elemento sorpresa, pero ellos estaban luchando desde un lugar bien fortificado. Un buen general habría podido triunfar en semejantes condiciones, pero aquel no había encontrado nada mejor que salirles al encuentro. Los demacianos atacaban desde una colina cercana, y los noxianos debían subirla para llegar a sus soldados. Había sido una carnicería y una humillación. Darius había salido vivo, junto con otro puñado de hombres porque su capitán, un cojo al que despreciaba antes de ello, había dado las órdenes precisas para abrirse paso de vuelta a la fortaleza. Allí habían resistido casi 2 semanas bajo su mando, a pesar de que eran poco menos de 2 docenas de hombres contra cientos de soldados Demacianos. Al final, habían debido huir con todos los trabajadores que fuesen capaces de seguirlos, dejando la mina en manos Demacianas. Aquel día el guerrero de Noxus que un día se convertiría en ejemplo del poder de su nación había aprendido la lección de la planeación y la estrategia. En lo personal, él no era el mejor estratega, pero servía bajo las órdenes del mejor, y en batalla siempre sabía qué hacer. Esta vez no fallarían; Noxus se llevaría la victoria.

Cuando salió de su tienda, se sintió orgulloso al mirar a sus tropas, ya listas y en orden de batalla. La sonrisa sanguinaria que sus enemigos habían aprendido a temer se formó en su rostro mientras el pequeño ejército se ponía en marcha. Hizo un gesto buscando a Katarina, para ordenarle a ella y a su pequeño grupo de asesinos que comenzara con su parte, pero ella ya se había marchado. Más no importaba en realidad. Mientras antes, mejor. La sangre de los demacianos correría hasta manchar el hierro de rojo.

Los vigilantes de las murallas que miraban hacia Noxus alcanzaron a atisbar un brillo metálico antes de que el ejército de los noxianos se revelara bajo la luz del atardecer. La alarma resonó por toda la mina y todos, tanto trabajadores como soldados, fueron a sus puestos de batalla rápidamente; con la disciplina característica de los demacianos. Mientras, los asaltantes hacían lo propio. Las líneas estaban justo a 50 metros del alcance máximo de los arqueros defensores, y Darius no pudo sino sonreír aún más cuando la primera andanada de flechas se lo comprobó.

\- ¡Traigan los artilugios! – ordenó cuando sus tropas estuvieron listas. De los árboles surgieron escuadrones de hombres portando piezas de las máquinas de asalto. En menos de 10 minutos estaban ensambladas y listas para atacar. Ahora venía la parte difícil.

-¡Avancen, soldados de Noxus! – Ordenó el general, orden que fue repetida por los capitanes de las compañías. Como si tuvieran una sola mente, las compañías de Noxus avanzaron al mismo tiempo, en un glorioso y terrible espectáculo de acero. Las flechas volaron desde el interior de la mina, así como las piedras y otros tantos proyectiles que arrojaban los defensores. El ordenado avance de los noxianos continuó como si no estuviesen recibiendo daño, más las filas se llenaron de gritos de dolor e ira, sumados a las órdenes desesperadas de los capitanes. Darius contemplaba el dantesco espectáculo ardiendo de ganas de estar entre sus soldados, pero aún no era el tiempo.

\- ¡Que avance la primera fila! – ordenó esta vez. La primera fila completa de armas de asedio comenzó a moverse pesadamente hacia las murallas. Tiraban de ellas enormes bueyes vestidos de acero para darles resistencia contra las flechas, empujaban detrás los esclavos de las muchas batallas anteriores. Inmediatamente el fuego de los defensores se concentró en estas máquinas, y en muchos puntos el avance se vio interrumpido cuando las bestias de carga o los esclavos caían. Los capitanes que se encontraban junto al general lo miraban con nerviosismo. El asedio era un desastre, una carnicería como tantas otras habían presenciado esas murallas, y la victoria se veía lejos. Empero Darius estaba satisfecho, por ahora.

\- ¡La segunda fila, avancen! – gritó, y la segunda línea de máquinas comenzó a avanzar.

Pero de pronto el fuego no era ni siquiera la mitad de copioso, y un clamor de combate se elevó tras las murallas.

\- Es ahora – se dijo La Mano de Noxus, y se volvió hacia los capitanes que quedaban – La distracción ha funcionado, y la asesina está tras las murallas. Muévanse con rapidez, pues en cualquier momento podría perder el control sobre las puertas. Los que no logren entrar, repliéguense y vuelvan a ésta posición.

\- ¡Sí, señor! – Ladraron al unísono todos los capitanes, y reunieron a sus tropas con rapidez ejemplar. Darius ya no estaba mirando, había descendido hacia el campo de batalla seguido por todos los soldados que aún no estaban en el ataque.

Versiones más pequeñas de los enormes monstruos de asedio circulaban entre los soldados, operados por un par de ingenieros. Disparaban ganchos rematados por cables de acero hacia las murallas, y desde ahí los guerreros de Noxus intentaban colgarse para subir. Todos los proyectiles se concentraban en los escaladores, lo que permitía a las máquinas verdaderamente grandes avanzar sin dificultad. Cuando estuvieron en posición, los operadores de dichas máquinas hicieron una señal, y los capitanes ordenaron retirarse a sus fuerzas. Cuando hubo un espacio prudente entre los soldados y las murallas, las bestias de acero y madera comenzaron a vomitar su funesta carga. Los proyectiles imbuidos en magia rebotaban contra la piedra, también imbuida, en una curiosa batalla de hechicería. Más eventualmente la magia de las murallas se desgastó, y los artilugios seguían disparando. Primero pequeños pedazos, luego grandes, y finalmente la muralla completa se derrumbó por diversos puntos.

Entonces los noxianos arremetieron, sin dejar que el polvo se asentara. Su grito de batalla resonaba por doquier, clamando sangre y muerte para sus enemigos. Más de detrás de las ahora derruidas murallas, se escuchó, igual de fiero, el grito de batalla de los demacianos, que salían a defenderse. El choque de fuerzas fue formidable, y los que lideraban la carga cayeron aturdidos por la violencia de éste. No así Darius. Repleto de aquella energía funesta que lo poseía en ocasiones como esa, se arrojó sobre los demacianos y los tiró al piso con su fuerza, antes de que su hacha los terminara. Cada hachazo era seguido de un atroz grito de dolor, de sangre manando a chorros desde un cuerpo roto, y una carcajada de triunfo. Para el general noxiano, no estaba realmente vivo sino en el campo de batalla, con la sangre y el sudor recorriéndole por el cuerpo, con los músculos tensos ante cada arremetida, el toma y daca de los golpes y los aullidos de los combatientes. No había mejor música que la cacofonía de la batalla, mejor baño que la sangre de sus enemigos al salpicarle, mejor visión que el cuerpo destrozado, el rostro deformado por el dolor del que tenía en frente. Era un éxtasis fenomenal, hasta ahora no había probado ningún placer que fuese mejor que éste. Así el noxiano arrasó con todos los demacianos que se le ponían por delante, penetrando más allá de las murallas y permitiendo a sus fuerzas avanzar también. Un golpe, un hachazo, un grito de triunfo, esquivar el filo endeble de una espada, encajar el filo de su arma en el cuello de su víctima, golpear con el canto al que tenía detrás para luego hundirle el cráneo de un golpe, empujar con todo el cuerpo al siguiente y que su hacha traspasara incluso el escudo…pero su hacha no traspasó el escudo, el soldado al que atacó fue lo suficientemente hábil para dejar que el filo resbalara por él, sin hacer ningún daño sustancial. Darius salió entonces de su frenesí para observar con cierta sorpresa al demaciano que tenía delante de él. Era bajo, más bajo que el promedio de los demacianos, y no parecía tener una complexión particularmente fuerte, peleaba con una espada y un escudo tan comunes como los que usaba cualquier otro soldado de Demacia y sin embargo aún seguía vivo luego de que La Mano de Noxus hubiese arremetido contra él. Pero el guerrero noxiano sonrió frente a éste nuevo reto: si destazar a vulgares soldados mal entrenados era un placer, destazar a enemigos hábiles lo era aún más. Abarcó de una mirada al soldado que tenía frente a sí, y por un pequeño signo en su casco se dio cuenta que estaba frente al general de la mina. Tanto mejor, pensó cuando balanceó su hacha con una fuerza imposible hacia la cabeza de su rival. Éste hizo ademán de agacharse, pero Darius, en vez de proseguir con el golpe, utilizó el impulso para arrojarse sobre él. Ambos guerreros rodaron en un estrépito de metal, pero Darius fue más rápido en incorporase. Entonces bajó su hacha con una fuerza mortal contra su rival en el suelo. Para su sorpresa, éste rodó hasta situarse detrás de él y tirar una estocada hacia sus pantorrillas. Por suerte para el noxiano su enemigo lo golpeó con el canto de la espada, y no con el filo. Esto le dio tiempo a darse vuelta y ponerse nuevamente en guardia. Se midieron un momento, entonces el demaciano atacó. Utilizando hábilmente su espada para desviar el hacha, acertó un potente golpe con el escudo entre la quijada y la tráquea del noxiano. Éste sólo atinó a arrojar un puñetazo que le rompió los nudillos al chocar contra la armadura del demaciano, pero bastó para alejar la amenaza y recomponerse. Cuando lo hizo comenzó a dar terribles golpes sin tino hacia su enemigo, que sin embargo no pudo hacer nada más que desviar los embates de Darius. Entonces el demaciano cometió un error, y el filo del hacha rozó el brazo con el que sujetaba el escudo. A pesar de su armadura, esto bastó para hacerle un profundo corte en el antebrazo. Bufó de dolor en respuesta, y el general noxiano pensó que la tenía ganada. Se arrojó sin ningún tipo de precaución sobre su rival, con el hacha levantada sobre su cabeza, pero éste evadió al ataque con la gracia de una bailarina y logró situarse detrás del noxiano, enterrándole con furia la espada por un costado. Para todos los efectos, su armadura no fue más que un trozo de tela, incapaz de detener ni siquiera un poco el trayecto del arma, pero sus costillas lo salvaron de una muerte segura, pues no se rompieron sino que engancharon el filo de la hoja. El dolor fue terrible, pero el noxiano aún estaba vivo. Se dio vuelta y acertó otro puñetazo sobre su enemigo para enviarlo lejos de sí. Con un jadeo tomó su hacha con las 2 manos a nuevamente se arrojó sobre el demaciano, que esta vez estaba caído. Al ver que no podría esquivar a Darius, el general rival soltó el escudo, empuño su espada con ambas manos, y con un grito de guerra la alzó en el momento en que tuvo a su enemigo encima. Darius sintió como el acero frío le atravesaba el hombro hasta el otro lado, bloqueando la caída de su hacha. Emitió un terrible rugido de dolor, y retrocedió. Su enemigo retrocedió arrastrándose también, a la espera de ver el resultado de su acción. El guerrero noxiano soltó su hacha, y aferrando la empuñadura de la espada se la sacó de un tirón del hombro, para luego arrojarla lejos. El demaciano intentó incorporarse pero no tuvo tiempo; Darius lo tomó, lo levantó del suelo como si no pesara y lo arrojó contra lo que quedaba en pie de la muralla. Luego tomó su hacha y se dirigió a rematar al demaciano aturdido. Éste se había hecho con otra espada y lo esperaba de pie, aunque apoyándose en la pared. El general noxiano hizo el amago de levantar su hacha, y en respuesta el demaciano se arrojó con la espada por delante, buscando ahora sí el corazón del noxiano. Pero, a pesar de sus heridas, Darius fue más rápido, y hundió profundamente el hacha en el omóplato de su enemigo, casi cercenado el brazo entero. El demaciano profirió un curioso grito de angustia, y cayó apoyándose en la muralla. Sin perder tiempo el noxiano avanzó hacia él; ya no había ninguna sonrisa en su rostro. Había subestimado a su enemigo y le había resultado casi fatal en 2 ocasiones, pero aquello había acabado. Su rival también lo sabía, pues detrás del casco 2 ojos azules extrañamente perturbadores lo miraron desafiantes. Entonces Darius levantó el hacha por sobre sí, y con un furioso grito la enterró muy profundamente en el cráneo del general demaciano. Había terminado. Tuvo que tironear para despegar su arma de los huesos del caído, y aún así el casco quedó enganchado en ella. Entonces los ojos del noxiano se abrieron de horror. Una cabellera larga y rubia, manchada de sangre y trozos de cerebro salió de debajo del casco, y un rostro antes hermoso y delicado pero ahora con una mueca horrible fue revelado. Lux… El general retrocedió, y cayó de espaldas, alejándose de aquella pesadilla. No podía ser, de ninguna forma era posible…

\- ¡Señor! – lo llamó uno de sus capitanes, sorprendiéndose de encontrarlo tan herido y caído. Darius tornó apenas a mirarlo para luego concentrarse en el cadáver que tenía en frente de él. Entonces notó que, a pesar de un cierto parecido, la mujer que tenía delante no era Lux. Sólo era otra general demaciana, que a pesar de su destreza no había podido con él.

\- ¿Ésta bien, señor? – preguntó el capitán con cierta preocupación

\- Cl…Claro que estoy bien, imbécil – dijo el General intentando dar firmeza a su voz – Ayúdame a incorporarme, rápido.

El capitán lo levantó de un tirón, y un rayo de dolor lo atravesó hasta la médula. Intentó no dar muestra de su dolor frente a su subordinado, pero un bufido escapó entre sus dientes.

\- Debería acudir a los curanderos, señor – Le dijo con cierto nerviosismo el soldado al notar las terribles heridas de su general.

-N-No hay…tiempo – Le contestó jadeante Darius. Cada respiración enviaba una nueva oleada de dolor intenso a través de todo su cuerpo – D-Dime…D-Dame un informe de la situación.

\- Hemos logrado penetrar las defensas de los demacianos – Informó con voz marcial el soldado - La distracción de los asesinos funcionó espléndidamente y muchos hombres lograron entrar por la puerta, señor. Sin embargo se vieron rodeados por las fuerzas enemigas, y debieron abrirse paso hasta nosotros para escapar. Muy pocos sobrevivieron, pero nos dieron el tiempo suficiente para ganar todo el terreno que necesitábamos. Los demacianos se baten en franca retirada, y la mina ya casi es nuestra.

El general sólo asintió con la cabeza. El trabajo estaba hecho

\- V-Vuelve con tus… hombres y asegúrense de… de que este lugar sea definitivamente nuestro – Ordenó al capitán, que esbozó un saludo y regresó con su tropa.

El dolor era demasiado, así que el guerrero se sentó. Arriba ya casi anochecía, y el cielo tenía un tono púrpura oscuro, más por donde el sol aún se mantenía estaba rojo como la sangre. Las aves de rapiña se recortaban como negros y ominosos puntos en aquel trozo de cielo, dejando oír sus chillidos ávidos de muerte. Eran el epílogo de aquellos episodios sangrientos. Darius se volvió a mirar la silueta de la guerrera caída. Ahora casi no se notaba aquella horrida mueca, ni su cabeza abierta. Pero su pelo dorado aún destacaba, a pesar de la poca luz que quedaba. No era Lux, pero pudo serlo. Tal vez algún día, en alguna batalla, estaría de frente a ella. ¿Qué haría entonces? ¿Sería capaz de matarla, de ser el guerrero que debía ser? Aquella general era un recordatorio de cuán fácil era. Sólo debía olvidar que la amaba, que en ella había encontrado reposo para su alma atormentada, sólo debía dejar caer su hacha… y Lux no sería más que un despojo, tal vez con una mueca similar a la de aquel cadáver que pronto sería pasto de los cuervos y los buitres. Suspiró, y eso envió otra oleada de dolor terrible por todo su cuerpo. Con suerte no tendría que llegar a eso, lo matarían antes. Sería mejor que acabar él mismo con la única luz de su vida. A lo lejos escuchó el pregón de un curandero, buscando a aquellos noxianos que aún seguían vivos. Haciendo un esfuerzo casi inhumano, se levantó y olvidó los funestos pensamientos que lo anegaban. Era hora de volver a ser La Mano de Noxus.

La noticia de ésta batalla recorrió todo Valoran como el fuego en la paja seca. A pesar de que las confrontaciones armadas entre Demacia y Noxus eran pan de cada día, ésta tenía la particularidad de ser algo evidentemente bien planeado, en el que se había invertido una fuerte cantidad de recursos por parte de los atacantes. Y lo más grave, era una provocación directa a la influencia de la Liga sobre los conflictos entre naciones. Según el estatuto de la Liga, todos los conflictos de esa envergadura debían decidirse en los Campos de Justicia, y no en batallas sangrientas. Demacia reclamaba la restitución del territorio perdido y severas sanciones contra su rival, reclamando a la Liga intervención en el asunto. Noxus, en tanto, aducía el derecho de "hecho consumado", y declaraba que decisión que tomase la Liga sobre el asunto sería injusta. "Derramamos la sangre de nuestros soldados, invertimos nuestros recursos ¿Y ahora la liga pretende arrebatarnos lo que con justicia nos hemos ganado en la lid? El Instituto de Guerra es un mediador y no un juez, y si desea declararse como tal, atropellando la soberanía de las naciones de Valoran, la gran nación de Noxus se planteará seriamente la salida de una institución tan despótica" había declarado Swain en el juicio realizado sobre el asunto por el Alto Consejo de la Liga. Una declaración previsible, y que aún así había encendido fuegos entre ciertos campeones. Por supuesto, todos los noxianos y casi todos los zaunitas habían aclmado estas palabras (estos últimos tenían un enorme encono por el Alto Consejo luego de que les fueran impuestas severas sanciones a los "científicos" zaunitas dada la escasa moralidad de sus experimentos), pero también habían encontrado aceptación entre los campeones "independientes" (como Zed, Syndra, Morgana, entre otros) e incluso en algunos de los afiliados a las diversas naciones y/o territorios de Valoran. Según algunos, incluso los seres de los que nadie quería acordarse habían apoyado las palabras del caudillo noxiano. "Escucho a las abominaciones de Las Islas de las Sombras aclamarte" había dicho Nasus en aquel mismo juicio "Veo las sonrisas de los monstruos del vacío ante tus palabras. Soy testigo de cómo se yerguen las pesadillas vivientes, esperanzados ante lo que dices. Te tienes como sagaz al hacer estas declaraciones aquí, Swain, frente a representantes de toda Valoran, pero pareciese que no mides el peligro de tus palabras. No eres, pues, más que un necio de lengua hábil" Sin embargo muchos más habían escuchado al estratega que al curador, sobre todo porque nadie podía entender cómo lo que había dicho el Gran General de Noxus afectaría a aquellos que estaban muy profundo bajo el suelo del Instituto.


	2. Sembrando Vientos pt 2

****_Disclaimer: _****_Los personajes aquí presentados no son de mi invención, por lo que renuncio a cualquier afán lucrativo en cuanto a esta historia. Copyright perteneciente a Riot Games._

****Comentar es apoyar :)****

**Sembrando Vientos pt2**

Miss Fortune descansaba de uno de sus trabajos con una jarra en la mano, dentro de su taberna favorita de Aguas Turbias. Meditaba en las palabras de Nasus, y aunque no se las tomaba en serio no podía sacárselas de la cabeza. Había muchos monstruos en la Liga, sí, pero los más peligrosos eran aquellos que, libres de toda atadura, paseaban por los pasillos del Instituto. Monstruos como aquel que había asesinado a su madre cuando ella era sólo una niña. Monstruos como las bestias de apariencia humana que se podían encontrar en los oscuros callejones de Aguas Turbias, muchas veces borrachos, y que no tenían escrúpulo alguno en cometer todo tipo de atrocidades al amparo de la noche. Aquellos eran los verdaderos monstruos por los que había que preocuparse… eran los mismos monstruos que aclamaban las palabras del jefe de una nación sangrienta y brutal, que pretendía reclamar libertad cuando en realidad sólo reclamaba licencia para su maldad. La cazarrecompensas observaba distraídamente su entorno mientras pensaba en ello. Aunque aquella no era como otras tabernas; mugrosa, descuidada y en un ambiente donde se respiraba el hedor a sudor y licor a partes iguales, no era en absoluto como los lugares donde solía ir a buscar a su papá cuando el comercio marítimo era nuevo en la Isla de la Llama Azul. La maldición de la piratería había infiltrado todos los aspectos de la vida en Aguas Turbias, y no había mejor muestra de ello que el hecho de que sus 2 campeones, vale decir, sus 2 representantes frente a las naciones de Valoran, fueran piratas. Miss Fortune dio un suspiro al pensar en ello. De niña hubiera amado saber que se dedicaría a la piratería cuando fuese adulta, pues su concepto de pirata provenía de los cuentos maravillosos acerca de ellos que contaba su madre antes de dormir. Ahora… ahora detestaba a todos los piratas, incluyéndose, pues por más que intentara ser alguien decente, para sobrevivir en un lugar como Aguas Turbias había que estar dispuesto a ensuciarse las manos, los brazos y los hombros. Había mucha sangre en aquellas bellas manos. Por eso ella aspiraba a devolver a sus habitantes la paz de la antigua Aguas Turbias, cuando aún la llamaban por su nombre original y no por aquella burlesca sátira que le habían puesto los piratas. El primer paso para ello sería demostrar a los piratas que había otra forma de serlo, una que no involucrara tanto salvajismo y sí más astucia. Sin embargo, aunque de a poco avanzaba en popularidad entre la gente de Aguas Turbias por su belleza y sagacidad, había un escollo que solía interponerse entre ella y su objetivo. Terminaba su cerveza cuando un andrajoso marino, que reconoció como el "oficial portuario" (cabe mencionar que ellos mismos se otorgaban dicho título) del trozo de muelle más cercano entró de sopetón a la taberna sin aliento, evidentemente apresurado. Cuando se hubo recuperado un poco, exclamó:

\- ¡!Gangplank ha conseguido un enorme botín y lo está repartiendo en la Caleta de los Colgados!

De inmediato todos los clientes y empleados del lugar salieron atropellándose unos con otros, entre confusas expresiones de júbilo. El propio dueño del local apuró a aquellos que se rezagaban, con la intención de cerrarlo y acudir a la repartija también. Miss Fortune sólo tuvo que dejarse llevar por la gente, hasta llegar al lugar señalado. La enorme mole del Heraldo de la Muerte estaba anclado en aquella caleta, y la cazarrecompensas logró darse cuenta que no tenía más de unas horas anclado allí. A duras penas habían revisado su estado al llegar, o eso parecía; no hablemos de ser sometido a alguna reparación (y vaya que las necesitaba, parecía recién salido de un combate y era probable que esto no estuviera lejos de la verdad). Gangplank, dirigía a los hombres del puerto mientras bajaban montones de cajas y cofres y sacos. Un poco más allá estaban sus hombres, que no parecían en las mejores condiciones, pero que se dedicaban a arrojar puñados de monedas de oro y collares y adornos y tantas otras cosas hechas de metales preciosos o manufacturadas con una delicadeza tan exquisita que era evidente su enorme valía. Por supuesto, el caos era generalizado y ni el capitán ni sus hombres parecían interesados en ordenar la cosa. La gente se peleaba por la más mínima pieza de plata, y los que eran inteligentes tomaban lo que podían antes de irse corriendo, mientras cientos de otras personas personas se empujaban, golpeaban, pisoteaban y hasta mordían en un intento por obtener parte del botín. Muchos delicados adornos que enteros seguramente valían carísimos yacían destrozados bajo los pies de aquella horda enloquecida que se componía de hombres y mujeres de todas las edades, y de una variada condición social. La pelirroja estaba alejada de la principal masa de gente observando el ejemplo mismo del salvajismo que trajo la piratería. Aquella gente parecía una manada de coyotes disputándose los restos putrefactos de alguna desdichada criatura; cada uno de ellos parecía más bestia que humano. La indignación bullía en el pecho de la pirata ¿Cómo es que todos ellos abandonaban su humanidad por tan poco? ¿Cómo es que se rebajaban tan fácil, por unos trozos de metal? Uno de los que lograban escapar con un trozo del botín chocó con ella de frente, y la cazarrecompensas actuó por puro impulso: en un movimiento fluido lo tomó del cuello mientras sacaba a "Descarga" y la ponía en su sien.

\- Vuelve a hacer eso – dijo con su voz más seductora – Y tal vez mi dedo se deslice más de lo debido.

El hombre, aterrorizado, soltó la mayor parte de lo que llevaba encima y se deshizo en perdones mientras rogaba piedad. La pirata lo soltó y empujó lejos de sí, para luego dedicarse a observar lo que el infeliz había soltado: muchas joyas exquisitamente labradas de diversos metales preciosos, monedas de oro y plata y una camisa escarlata de lino bordada. Pero eso no le interesaba mayormente a la cazarrecompensas, sino una estatuilla de madera que representaba a un árbol enrollándose sobre un cristal aguamarina.

"Jonia" pensó entonces la pelirroja mientras observaba cada detalle de la escultura. Cuando recogió la camisa sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas; el tipo de bordado, y los pequeños emblemas en los puños de la prenda eran fácilmente reconocibles. Si ira se hizo aún más potente entonces. Quiso ir y encarar inmediatamente al necio de Gangplank, pero sabía perfectamente que se metería en problemas si cedía a ese impulso. Así que apoyada contra una pared decidió esperar a que el show terminara, mientras sopesaba mentalmente el costo del robo sobre sus planes.

Finalmente Gangplank decidió que era suficiente, y sin decir palabra desenfundó su pistola para disparar contra la multitud. Ya fuera por suerte o por la habilidad prodigiosa del pirata, la bala impactó contra el suelo en medio de la multitud sin herir a nadie, más para la gente quedó claro el mensaje. En total desorden cada cual se retiró a su hogar con lo que había conseguido rescatar, y pronto aquel lugar estaba vacío. Como huella de lo sucedido quedaban los restos del pillaje: finas telas rasgadas y pisoteadas, escombros de cerámicas, trozos de metales preciosos, gemas desprendidas de sus engarces y multitud de monedas y medallones. Los hombres que habían estado repartiendo el botín de dedicaron a recoger lo que aún era valioso, mientras su jefe despedía a los cargadores. En aquel momento Miss Fortune avanzó hacia su rival ocultando su ira debajo de la máscara de seducción habitual.

\- ¿Quién diría que el terrible Gangplank se preocuparía tanto de la gente de Aguas Turbias, al punto de repartir el botín antes de reparar el barco o curar a sus hombres?- dijo burlonamente la pelirroja.

-¡Pero si es la _señorita_ Fortune! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Acaso incluso tú has venido a tomar un pedazo? – contestó el pirata con el mismo tono sarcástico.

La pelirroja se mesó el cabello con desdén, y dirigió una fugaz sonrisa seductora a uno de los hombres de Gangplank, según era su costumbre, antes de contestar:

-No, no me interesan las baratijas que repartes entre tus lameculos. Vengo a hablar contigo. En privado – añadió cuando notó el repentino interés de los marineros de Gangplank en la conversación.

-Podemos hablar aquí. Confío plenamente en cada uno de mis hombres – contestó el pirata con un gesto que pretendía ser paternalista.

Miss Fortune lo miró como si estuviera hablando con un retrasado antes de decirle

-Pues yo no confío en ellos. Así que – añadió reconstruyendo su seductora sonrisa – Si fueras tan amable de seguirme…

Al escuchar esto Gangplank no se mostró dispuesto en lo más mínimo a seguir a la pelirroja, pero sus hombres estallaron en aullidos de ánimo, pensando que su capitán estaba a punto de "anotar" con la mujer más codiciada de la Isla de la Llama Azul. Ante esto el pirata intentó esbozar una sonrisa pícara (con pésimos resultados) y siguió a su rival por las calles de Aguas Turbias. Mientras lo guiaba por los callejones apestosos a orina y vómito alcohólico, la cazarrecompensas hervía a fuego lento de ira contra su acompañante. Había muchos hombres con los que jamás tendría nada, ni siquiera sexo por diversión, y Gangplank encabezaba esa lista. Por fin llegó a una puerta como muchas otras entre los edificios de Aguas Turbias, y sacando una pequeña llave de su escote, Miss invitó a Gangplank adentro antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza. Aquello era una pequeña oficina ordenada pero polvorienta, donde la pirata gustaba de hacer sus planes, conversar con sus hombres y mujeres de confianza y revisar los posibles trabajos. Aquel lugar le recordaba a su padre, que tenía una oficina similar cuando era el jefe de una de las primeras flotas mercantes de Aguas Turbias, antes de que todo se fuera al garete. Un escritorio viejo y destartalado ocupaba la mayor parte del lugar, con 2 sillas igualmente desgastadas delante y detrás. La pirata, por supuesto, se sentó detrás del escritorio, y su rival se echó delante de ella con desgano haciendo crujir la silla. Una vez estuvieron ambos relativamente acomodados Miss se permitió abandonar su habitual expresión traviesa para dejar que su rostro trasluciera su… malestar.

\- ¿Y Bien? – Preguntó Gangplank decidido a hacerse el desentendido - ¿Qué quiere de mí la _respetable señorita _Fortune?

\- ¿De dónde sacaste ese cargamento? – inquirió demandante la pelirroja.

\- De donde suelen sacarlo los piratas honrados como yo, robándolo de las bodegas de los imbéciles que no lo saben cuidar – respondió con presteza el "Azote de los Mares".

La cazarrecompensas dirigió una mirada hostil hacia su interlocutor, pero éste paseaba la vista por los alrededores con aparente aburrimiento, por lo que Fortune comprendió que él sabía perfectamente por qué estaba allí. Eso la hizo estallar.

\- ¡Piratas honrados! ¿¡No querrás decir canallas sucios, viles y estúpidos que no saben distinguir entre robarle a los mercantes comunes y robarle a los cargamentos oficiales de la nación Jonia!? ¡20 veces maldito seas, Gangplank! ¿¡Tienes idea de cuánto me costó aplacar a Irelia la última vez que hiciste algo así? ¡Más de un año lamiéndole las botas y siendo su perra personal para que lo eches todo por la borda de ésta forma!

Miss Fortune siguió escupiendo todo lo que se había guardado sobre aquel imbécil con barco propio durante todo el trayecto y antes, y mientras más hablaba más oscuro se ponía el semblante del pirata. Finalmente, luego de oír "¡Por gente como tú estamos sumidos en la miseria!" el pirata se puso de pie, y cualquiera que no fuese la pelirroja hubieran retrocedido sólo por precaución al ver su expresión.

\- No pocos de mis hombres murieron en ese asalto y en la huida. Eran hombres valientes y decididos, no como tus alfeñiques temblorosos. Ahora sus cuerpos están en el fondo del mar para traer este botín a casa. Hemos repartido lo que ganamos con sangre y pólvora entre los chupasangres cobardes y débiles que son el pueblo de ésta maldita isla, antes de tomarnos algo e ir a conseguir algunas merecidas prostitutas que nos venden las heridas ¿¡Para que una perra malcriada y presumida como tú me venga escupir sandeces de cómo hago mal a este pedazo de tierra en medio de la nada!? De no ser por mí, la mitad de los mugrientos vagos de aquí habrían muerto de hambre.

La pelirroja rió, pero de pura ira. Sentía unas ganas locas de desenfundar a Descarga y Pavor y coser a tiros a aquel mentecato cuya cabeza no cabía en su sombrero. Su mente la salvó de aquel trance, pues no en vano se había adiestrado concienzudamente para controlar sus emociones. Mentalmente contó hasta 10 con los ojos cerrados y se volvió a sentar. Gangplank seguía de pie y temblando, evidentemente presa del mismo deseo que ella, pero menos capaz de esconderlo. Por la mente de la cazarrecompensas pasó la peregrina duda de quién lograría desenfundar sus armas primero en caso de enfrentamiento, pero la desechó rápidamente.

\- Bien – dijo antes de que el terrible pirata perdiera el control – bien, tú ganas. Haz lo que se te pegue en gana, no me escuches, haz lo que quieras. Sin embargo, luego no vengas a pedir mi ayuda. Yo defenderé los intereses de esos "chupasangres cobardes y débiles" como los llamas, no los tuyos.

A pesar de un estado de ánimo peligroso, el pelinegro logró sacar a relucir algo de su característica malicia para contestar:

\- Nada más te pido, _señorita _Fortune. Ahora, si fueras tan amable de dejarme salir… Ya sabes, las amables prostitutas me esperan.

Sin mirarlo Miss pasó por su lado y le abrió la puerta. Gangplank cruzaba en umbral cuando ella lo detuvo con una mano en su hombro.

\- No creas que esto se quedará así. Y no te estoy amenazando, pues cumpliré mi palabra y no haré nada más. Pero si crees que los Jonios se quedarán de brazos cruzados después de esto, te equivocas.

\- ¡Que vengan! – dijo el pirata antes de zafarse y perderse en la oscuridad de los callejones. Sarah Fortune, conocida popularmente como Miss Fortune, se quedó mirando la oscuridad un rato aún antes de cerrar de un portazo.

* * *

_**A aquellos que hayan esperado la segunda parte (por ahora nadie al parecer xD) aquí está. Lamento la demora; el cerebro se me había secado y me costó mucho escribir el diálogo entre Gangplank y Miss Fortune, así que espero que les guste. Intentaré publicar un capitulo semanal, pero por ahora no prometo nada. Ojalá sigan leyendo esta historia y sea de su agrado; esto recién está empezando :)**_


	3. Sembrando Vientos pt 3

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes aquí presentados no son de mi invención, por lo que renuncio a cualquier afán lucrativo en cuanto a esta historia. Copyright perteneciente a Riot Games_

**Comentar es apoyar :)**

* * *

**Sembrando Vientos pt2**

Aquella noche Miss Fortune la pasó mal. Luego de su altercado con Gangplank aún seguía furiosa, tanto con el pirata como consigo misma, así que decidió mandar todo al demonio e irse a una taberna. Sin embargo su taberna favorita estaba cerrada, así también las otras tabernas medianamente decentes que había por los alrededores. En otras circunstancias este hecho le habría disuadido de continuar, pero estaba casi desesperada por un trago, así que se resignó a meterse en uno de aquellos antros de mala muerte que gente como Gangplank llamaba "tabernas". Aún así tuvo que alejarse un poco del barrio que frecuentaba, pues la mayor parte de los bares estaban cerrados; probablemente sus dueños habrían ganado en la repartición del tesoro suficiente como para darse el lujo de no trabajar. Así que allí estaba la pelirroja más peligrosa y codiciada de toda la Isla de la Llama Azul, entrando en una taberna llena de los y las piratas más bajos, sucios y repulsivos, envueltos en un confuso caos alcohólico. Evitando todos los proyectiles que volaban de un lado a otro, así como los cuerpos peleando o teniendo sexo indistintamente, la cazarrecompensas logró llegar a la barra. El tipo que la atendía apenas estaba menos borracho que sus clientes, pero no lo suficiente como para no reconocerla. Intentó a su manera hacer deferencia a tan ilustre visitante, con nefastos resultados. A pesar de todo este hecho animó un poco a la pirata. "Incluso entre esta gente se me respeta, a pesar de todo" pensaba. Sin embargo lo bueno se acabaría allí. Mientras pedía una botella de lo más fuerte que la casa pudiera ofrecer (considerando el tipo de taberna en la que se encontraba, sería algo capaz de dejar ebrio a Gragas de un trago) un grupo de borrachos se le acercó con evidentes intenciones. Estaban muy alcoholizados, al punto de no darse cuenta con quién se estaban metiendo, por lo que no se anduvieron con rodeos e intentaron manosearla inmediatamente. Con reflejos dignos de un ninja, la pelirroja desenfundó las pistolas gemelas y noqueó a 2 de sus atacantes, todo a un tiempo. Al siguiente le aplicó una llave que había aprendido de Lee Sin y lo tumbó sombre la barra, rompiéndola. El cuarto había despabilado e intentaba discernir qué había ocurrido cuando el cañón de Pavor lo congeló en su lugar. Un disparo resonó en todo el lugar, dejando de pronto muda a toda la concurrencia. El infortunado borracho cayó en el suelo, temblando como un flan, mientras la cazarrecompensas enfundaba a Pavor y a una aún humeante Descarga con gesto iracundo. Todos estaban aún congelados mientras Miss Fortune rebuscaba entre la destrozada barra, sacaba lo primero que se le ponía a mano y se marchaba, tras arrojar unas monedas al piso. "Eso me pasa por meterme en esta clase de basureros" pensaba furibunda mientras deambulaba por las callejuelas de Aguas Turbias en dirección a la costa. Sufrió el acoso de varios (y varias) que no la reconocieron hasta último momento, y tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dejar sus cadáveres tendidos en un callejón. Cuando finalmente llegó a su destino, estaba más enojada que cuando salió de su centro de operaciones.

Se encontraba en uno de los tantos atracaderos de la costa, un lugar que ella personalmente gustaba de llamar "La Bahía de la Luna", pero que era conocido popularmente como "La Caleta de la Pirata". Allí estaba atracado su mayor orgullo, "La Dama Negra", que si bien no era tan grande e imponente como el barco de Gangplank era mucho más rápido y elegante. A su sombra se sentó, con los pies a unos centímetros de las por ahora tranquilas aguas del mar, y destapó la botella para echarse un trago al buche. Inmediatamente lo escupió: incluso para ella era increíblemente malo. Sin embargo no había pasado por aquella noche horrible para hacerle ascos a su botín, por lo que haciendo de tripas corazón bebió otro poco y lo pasó con dificultad. Un poderoso mareo hizo presa de ella inmediatamente, pero no por nada ella era la más dura e influyente pirata de aquel lugar dejado de la mano de Dios. Un par de tragos más y estaba borracha, por lo que decidió que ya era suficiente. Dejó la botella a un lado y se quedó contemplando la luna mientras subía lentamente por el firmamento nocturno. Sabía perfectamente que Gangplank pagaría caro el robo a los Jonios, y que con él todos los habitantes de Aguas Turbias lo harían también. Incluida ella. Dada la cercanía geográfica de esta Isla Continente, hacer una alianza con los Jonios era uno de los proyectos más importantes de la pelirroja. Había trabajado durante mucho tiempo hasta ganarse la confianza de algunos miembros del consejo, como Karma o Lee Sin, y progresaba cada día en su afán de preparar a aquellos bajo su influencia para una alianza con la Isla-Continente. Y ahora, la última andanza del "Azote de los Mares" era un duro revés tras años de maquinaciones. Su relación con los Jonios, a pesar de todo, era muy frágil, y aquel acto de piratería podría haber sido suficiente como para terminar abruptamente con los buenos términos entre la cazarrecompensas y los líderes Jonios. Maldito Gangplank. Malditos piratas. La Isla de la Llama Azul podría ser una próspera plaza para los comerciantes del mar si no fuera porque aquellos buitres habían elegido aquella locación para establecer sus refugios. Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar para ver que traía la marea. Pasara lo que pasara, Miss Fortune sería fiel a su palabra, y no ayudaría en nada a Gangplank cuando la ira de los Jonios cayera sobre él. Ojalá que la tormenta que se avecinara borrara de una buena vez a aquel imbécil. Un chapoteo cercano terminó con las cavilaciones de la Pirata, que a pesar de su estado se puso en alerta rápidamente. Del agua surgió entonces el torso de un ser con apariencia humana, pero con notorios rasgos pescadunos, que Miss reconoció como una sirena. Debido a la borrachera no podía distinguirla inmediatamente, pero la única sirena que osaba acercarse tanto a la costa era Nami. Su voz dulce y vacilante terminó con las últimas dudas que le quedaban al saludarla.

-¡Hola, Nami! Es un gusto que me acompañes esta noche de alcohol – Saludó la pirata levantando la botella.

\- Hace mucho que no te veía con la botella en la mano, Miss ¿Qué anda mal? – le preguntó la ninfa de las aguas.

\- Nada. Ya sabes, un mal día es bueno pasarlo con una botella en la mano y una visita inesperada de mi mejor amiga.

Nami se sonrojó ligeramente ante el comentario. Sarah Fortune no era una persona de muchos amigos, por lo que estar entre el exclusivo grupo de los que lo eran, y ser aún más su "mejor amiga" era un honor nada despreciable.

\- Mientes pésimo, Miss. A ti no te gusta perder el control de ti misma, así que tiene que pasar algo muy grave para que te embriagues de ésta forma.

La pelirroja miró a la náyade con cariño. No exageraba al decir que era su mejor amiga; hoy por hoy, era la única que se preocupaba de ella realmente. Todos los demás no iban más allá de sus senos y sus pistolas a la hora de tratarla, o como mucho se quedaban en su rango de representante de Aguas Turbias. Bendita sirena. La abrazaría allí mismo si no estuviera en el agua.

\- Tú ganas. Es por el imbécil de Gangplank – contestó finalmente la cazarrecompensas a su amiga.

Al escuchar esto los ojos de Nami se entristecieron ligeramente, y un rubor casi imperceptible tiñó nuevamente sus pálidas mejillas.

Miss Fortune le largó a contarle todo lo que había ocurrido, desde sus ambiciosos planes de alianza (La nereida ya los conocía, por supuesto, pero tuvo que soportar escucharlos por enésima vez) hasta la mala suerte que la había acosado en su búsqueda de alcohol, pasando por sus reflexiones y los encuentros con su mayor rival. Cabe destacar que no ahorró ningún detalle ni grosería, por lo que la Invocadora de las Mareas estaba mareada de tanto escucharlo hablar cuando la cazarrecompensas terminó finalmente, con las mejillas rojas y el pelo revuelto.

\- ¿Y, qué opinas? – preguntó la pelirroja al terminar.

La ondina no supo que contestar, pues aunque fuese su amiga nunca había podido comprender los enrevesados planes de la pirata. A decir verdad, las maquinaciones políticas comunes a la Liga la confundían, por lo que solía pasar de ellas en todo momento. ¿Cuán complicadas podían ser las criaturas con piernas?

\- Bueno, no importa. Había olvidado que no entiendes nada de política, Nami. De cualquier forma, gracias por escuchar.

\- De nada – contestó con una sonrisa divertida la aludida.

Miss Fortune suspiró y se quedó silenciosa un momento, mirando al cielo nocturno. La nereida comenzó a pensar que era mejor dejarla sola cuando oyó que le preguntaba.

\- Supongo que tu presencia aquí no es una casualidad. Y el único motivo que se me ocurre para que nos visites es la reciente llegada de Gangplank ¿Me equivoco?

Esta vez Nami se sonrojó en toda regla, y apartó la vista de la mirada penetrante de su amiga. Eso fue suficiente para la cazarrecompensas, quien suspiró algo cansada. Su cabeza se hacía progresivamente más pesada, por lo que supo que tendría que lidiar con la resaca muy pronto; ya era hora de irse a dormir. Miró a Nami, quien aún parecía avergonzada, y sacudió la cabeza. La pelirroja no entendía cómo es que una criatura tan buena como la sirena se enamoraba del pirata más ruin de Valoran, y la propia ondina no le había contado cómo ocurrió aún, así que su gesto era el mismo cada vez que su amiga iba a recibir a aquel mequetrefe después de sus viajes.

-No entiendo que le ves a ese tipo. Es feo, es malvado, es estúpido y huele peor que el peor de los borrachos en los callejones – suspiró otra vez, mirando con ternura a la turbada campeona – pero es tu asunto. Y si te rompe el corazón, no dudes en acudir a mí – terminó Miss con una sonrisa pícara al tiempo que se levantaba.

-¿S-sabes dónde está? – se atrevió a preguntar la nereida entonces

\- No exactamente. Pero puede estar tanto en "La sirena Roja" como en "La Perla de Luz"- ante ésta respuesta Nami se entristeció. Ambos eran prostíbulos – O puede estar vigilando las reparaciones a su barco. Si es así, estará en la "Caleta de los Puñales"

\- Creo que iré allí…Gracias Miss.

Dicho esto la sirena se hundió en el agua y la cazarrecompensas terminó de levantarse, arrojó la botella con todo lo que quedaba en ella al mar, y partió rumbo a sus aposentos.

La mañana encontró a la más temida pirata de La Isla de la Llama Azul tendida sobre su escritorio, con un terrible dolor de cabeza y un hilo de baba escapándose entre sus labios. Su mente estaba muy confundida, como le pasaba siempre luego de una noche excesos, por lo que le costó conectarse con la realidad. Cuando lo hizo escuchó los fuertes golpes que alguien estaba dando a la puerta. El que lo hacía era evidentemente un imbécil o un suicida, o ambos. En Aguas Turbias esa manera de tocar la puerta era casi siempre sinónimo de desafío, por lo que el anfitrión salía con navaja y/o pistola en mano dispuesto a imponer respeto, y Miss Fortune no era la excepción. Agarrando una de sus pistolas de la mesa, apenas hubo abierto apuntó con ella al necio, y se sorprendió de encontrarse a… ¿Karma? Antes de alcanzar a bajar el arma el frío filo del acero se asentó en su cuello, y una voz femenina muy baja la instó a soltar la pistola. En vez de hacerlo la pelirroja la bajó, y preguntó cómo pudo

\- ¿Karma? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

La Iluminada de Jonia lucía intensamente irritada. Su hermoso atuendo estaba manchado de porquería, y por cómo miraba a todos lados era evidente que jamás había estado en un lugar como el callejón aquel. A su lado estaba en actitud defensiva Kennen, por lo que la que la amenazaba en ese momento no podía ser otra que Akali.

\- Si pudieses soltarme, Akali…logró mascullar la pirata que comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. Ante un gesto de Karma la ninja dejó libre a su presa y desapareció en…sólo ella sabía dónde.

\- Cuando me dijeron que podía encontrarte aquí pensé que se trataba de una broma – Dijo la inesperada visitante por saludo.

\- ¿Qué esperabas, una hermosa mansión? – Contestó con sorna la cazarrecompensas, aún sobándose el cuello – Una pirata respetable no puede vivir en un lugar así. Sabes perfectamente que hay no pocas dianas sobre mi cabeza.

\- Al menos me esperaba algo más…limpio.

Miss no estaba de humor para esa conversación sobre limpieza, sobre todo porque en lo más íntimo de su ser ella habría deseado una residencia que habría agradado a la Iluminada. Aún le dolía la cabeza y por lo que se daba cuenta no estaba del todo vestida, aún más tener que lidiar con Karma de Jonia después de lo que había pasado… vaya fastidio.

\- ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?

\- ¿Aún no lo sabes? – inquirió a su vez Karma levantando una ceja

La cazarrecompensas miró hacia todos lados por precaución. En aquella miserable ciudad las paredes tenían oídos de las formas más inesperadas.

\- Entra, no podemos tener ésta conversación aquí afuera

\- Pero ¿Es que de verdad no lo sabes? ¡Debemos estar lo más pronto posible en el Instituto de Guerra, pues dentro de menos de 48 horas será el dictamen por el caso de la mina!

Con un improperio la pirata le cerró la puerta en la cara a su visitante y se apresuró a lavarse, vestirse y dejar todo medianamente ordenado para cuando volviera. En menos de 5 minutos volvió a abrir la puerta y allí seguía la iluminada, con cara de furia máxima.

\- Me cuentas todo en la Liga, aquí no es seguro – dijo la pelirroja para atajar su ira.

\- No puedo creer que todavía no te hubieses enterado – expresó la monje mientras intentaba seguir el paso apresurado de Miss Fortune entre callejuelas oscuras y malolientes.

\- Verás – contestó ésta – Solemos ser los últimos en enterarnos de cualquier cosa. Los invocadores no nos consideran muy importantes. Lo mismo le pasa a Sivir y, bueno, a todo aquel que se gane la vida como nosotros lo hacemos.

\- Entonces ¿Deberíamos avisarle también a Gangplank? – preguntó dubitativa la iluminada

\- No. A ese déjalo enterarse de los últimos

El edificio de Invocación era lo que quedaba del palacio municipal. Aún existía alguien con el título de "Alcalde", pero en la práctica era un miserable que debía vivir entre las presiones de los cada vez más escasos comerciantes legales y el miedo a los salvajes piratas que eran amos de la ciudad. En un esfuerzo vano por devolverle autoridad, la Liga había asentado Invocadores en aquel lugar, que más a menudo funcionaban de médicos para los que pudiesen pagarles que de auténticos maestros del arte mágico. Allí arribaron Miss Fortune, Karma, Kennen y una Akali que no se mostró sino hasta que estuvieron en la entrada para solicitar el traslado hacia el Instituto de la Guerra.

La invocación siempre era algo terrible, sin importar cuantas veces pasara por ello. La sensación de total desarraigo del mundo, de estar sola y desnuda en medio del vasto universo la hacía temblar aquellos pocos pero larguísimos segundos que duraba el hechizo. Siempre le parecía que su yo se disolvía un poco en aquellos momentos, siempre quedaba con la sensación de que con cada invocación una parte importante de quien era se perdía e iba a parar a lugares oscuros y terribles. Algunas veces, como aquella, experimentaba también la sensación terrorífica de estar siendo expuesta al escrutinio de terribles criaturas que moraban esa nada negra y vacía por la cual viajaba. Cuando volvió a ver, estaba en el imponente Cuarto de la Invocación del Instituto de Guerra. Aquella era una instancia circular con enormes pilares ricamente adornados sosteniendo el inmenso techo circular. En él, filigranas escritas en idiomas olvidados brillaban tenuemente, dándole un ambiente sumamente místico. Las únicas fuentes de iluminación en el lugar eran las antorchas imperecederas, unos artilugios mágicos que desprendían un fuego azul antinatural, pues no vacilaba como el fuego normal. Al parecer en aquel momento los únicos otros ocupantes de la sala eran un quinteto de invocadores que en círculo recitaban los hechizos lenta y parsimoniosamente. La pirata solía quedar atrapada en la cadencia de las voces, por lo que se tenía prohibido a sí misma prestarles atención. Apenas salieron (todos quedaban un poco retraídos después de las invocaciones) Miss Fortune encaró a Karma

\- ¿Viniste para hablarme del robo, verdad?

\- Sí. Sabemos que fue unos de vuestros piratas.

\- ¿Nuestros piratas? Los piratas se mandan solos, Karma, ni yo ni nadie los controla. Por eso son tan peligrosos.

\- Pero sabemos que el pirata que nos robó aquel cargamento se oculta en La Isla de la Llama Azul. Y también sabemos que no fue cualquier mequetrefe en una barca a punto de hundirse. Fue un pirata poderoso en uno o más barcos bien armados, de lo contrario no podría haberse enfrentado a los buques escolta. Y los únicos que pueden hacer eso…

\- ¿Entonces quieres saber si fui yo o Gangplank? – la interrumpió la pelirroja, ya harta de los intentos de diplomacia de su interlocutora.

\- Sí – contestó firmemente ella.

\- ¿Importa en realidad? Sé que probablemente el consejo ya haya votado en contra de toda relación con gente de Aguas Turbias, incluyéndome. Así que ¿Qué ganaría yo si te dijera quien fue?

\- Sarah – dijo la Iluminada tomándola de las manos, abandonando el tono de formalidad – Sé que quieres tanto como yo que haya paz entre nuestros pueblos. Entre Lee Sin y yo hemos logrado que el consejo posponga la votación, pero Irelia ha logrado que a cambio se voten ciertas cuestiones. Como qué acciones se tomarán contra Aguas Turbias por esto.

\- ¿Acciones contra… Aguas Turbias? – repitió horrorizada la cazarrecompensas

\- Dependiendo de lo que declare el Alto Consejo en el veredicto serán nuestras acciones, pero será algo duro, te lo puedo asegurar. Si no fuiste tú, no me gustaría perder la única oportunidad de alianza con Aguas Claras

Escuchar que ella llamara por su nombre original al puerto principal de La Isla de la Llama Azul conmovió a la pelirroja.

\- He estado luchando muy duro para intentar tener la mera esperanza de una alianza ¿Crees que echaría por tierra todo mi trabajo así? Ya viste mi hogar, no soy yo la que tiene el dinero suficiente como para conseguirse una morada decente. Está en la ley de los piratas no delatar a un congénere, pero te aseguro que no fui yo. Tampoco fui cómplice y ni siquiera estaba enterada hasta que… hasta que ya hubo pasado todo.

\- Eso era todo lo que quería escuchar – le dijo Karma con una sonrisa verdaderamente luminosa - Ahora espero que el Alto Consejo no haya escuchado a Swain el Cuervo y todo estará bien entre Jonia y la Isla de la Llama Azul.

\- Ojalá que todo se resuelva para bien – afirmó preocupada Miss Fortune. Pero alguna parte de ella sabía que no había forma de que todo se resolviese bien.

* * *

**_Aquí está la tercera parte del fic, justo una semana después del segundo. Seguiré subiendo capítulos semanales, esta vez es un compromiso. Ojalá sigan leyendo el fic y les siga gustando, como dije antes, esto recién está empezando._**

**_Un apartado especial para mis primeros favs y reviews :D, gracias a Beryl96 por mi primer fav y a por mi primer review, muchas gracias :'). No tienen idea cuánto me emocioné cuando los vi, muchas gracias por su apoyo._**


	4. Nubes en el Horizonte

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes aquí presentados no son de mi invención, por lo que renuncio a cualquier afán lucrativo en cuanto a esta historia. Copyright perteneciente a Riot Games_

**Comentar es apoyar :)**

* * *

**Nubes en el Horizonte**

Puede que los combates en la Liga fuesen intensos, pero la cazarrecompensas no podía negar que la estancia en el Instituto era una delicia. Después de su charla con Karma, Miss Fortune se había sentido sumamente preocupada, y el haber trasnochado bebiendo se le había hecho de pronto pesado, por lo que decidió darse un descanso e ir a dormir un poquito más a sus aposentos. Entre su hogar-oficina en Aguas Turbias y las habitaciones destinadas para ella en la Liga había un mundo de diferencia. Su alcoba era un cuarto amplio, con un gran ventanal que daba a los patios de recreación del Instituto. A la derecha de la entrada había una enorme, casi excesiva cama con dosel apegada a la muralla, y una pequeña mesita de noche con una escultura luminosa que se había robado en uno de sus trabajos anteriores. Frente a la cama una enorme chimenea siempre bien aprovisionada, de piedra azul resplandeciente. Bajo la ventana un modesto escritorio de roble, y en la muralla al lado de él un espejo de cuerpo entero con marcos dorados bellamente trabajados. Una puerta en la esquina daba a un baño reluciente de blanco, con váter y lavamanos de cerámica, y una bañera enorme que contaba con un lujo imposible fuera de ese lugar: agua caliente. Allí se lavó la pelirroja el sudor, el cansancio y las preocupaciones. Mientras disfrutaba del placer de dejar correr el agua por sus miembros, la pirata envidiaba alegremente a aquellos campeones que podían darse el lujo de vivir en el Instituto, mientras que ella debía soportar las intemperancias de su estancia 2 de cada 3 noches. Salió del baño rejuvenecida y ya sin ganas de dormir, deseosa de encontrarse con algunos de sus compañeros que no había visto desde el juicio anterior.

Lo primero que hizo fue salir a pasear por los jardines del Instituto. Los jardines eran un prodigio: todo tipo de plantas bien cuidadas que parecían desfilar con tranquilidad a medida que el paseante recorría el camino. Era evidente la influencia Jonia en aquel aspecto, pues no había como ellos para crear vergeles así de hermosos. Allí se encontró a muchos otros campeones disfrutando como ella de la verde belleza. Janna levitaba con su habitual aire distraído alrededor de los arbustos floridos, y Miss sonrió al compararla con un enorme colibrí. Lulu se le acercó para saludarla con su entusiasmo habitual, mientras Pix parecía a sus anchas jugueteando con las mariposas. Sona tocaba bellas melodías que hacían callar a los pájaros para escucharla, y la virtuosa sonreía cuando escuchaba a las aves imitar en la medida de lo posible su música con los trinos. Un lago artificial era parada obligada de cualquier paseo por los jardines del Instituto. Con las enormes montañas que ocultaban La Grieta del Invocador de fondo, aquel pequeño lago era popular para aquellos que deseasen meditar y para los enamorados, que no faltaban. A la cazarrecompensas se le encogía el corazón cuando lo contemplaba, pues era la muestra misma de la belleza en medio de la violencia que caracterizaba el mundo. Por eso se tornaba melancólica cada vez que lo contemplaba, y solía verse envuelta en oscuros pensamientos después de ello. Pero aquel día relucía el sol como pocas veces, los pájaros cantaban con entusiasmo y el aroma de las flores era intenso: por lo que la pelirroja se sintió animada a pesar de el lago, ya a la sombra de las montañas, estaba el oscuro bosque que marcaba el límite sur del Instituto. Era hogar de Maokai y también de Zyra, Diana reclamaba un claro como propio y Nidalee, cuando extrañaba las selvas de Kumungu, se perdía entre los troncos para no volver sino pasados días enteros. Era un lugar hermosos, es verdad, pero también intimidante. En más de una ocasión la pirata se había topado con la terrible flor-humana mirándola desde las sombras con avidez, y siempre se sentía curiosamente triste al estar cerca del Treant retorcido. El susurro de las hojas la arrulló mientras caminaba tranquilamente por el borde, así que se tendió a dormir apoyada en un tronco.

Soñó cosas confusas, que parecían aterradoramente reales al tiempo que extraordinariamente fantasiosas. Fue un sueño intranquilo, y cuando despertó no se sentía descansada, sino todo lo contrario. Era ya entrada la tarde, el sol casi había desaparecido detrás de los macizos rocosos, y no faltaba mucho para la cena. Miss Fortune se estiró. El estado de ánimo ligero en el que había estado sumida se había ido, y las antiguas preocupaciones tomaban su lugar habitual.

Los campeones faltantes habían ido llegando uno por uno a lo largo del día. Como siempre, Sivir, Gangplank, Lucian, Graves y Twisted Fate fueron los últimos, merced de su escasa valoración entre el Alto Consejo de Invocadores (y en el caso de Lucian porque la terrible magia de las criaturas con las que se enfrentaba interfería en los hechizos de localización y mensajeo). Cuando llegó Miss Fortune a la Sala de Banquetes, ésta se hallaba casi abarrotada. Todos los campeones juntos en un solo lugar era algo que ocurría muy pocas veces, y muchos campeones tenían ajetreadas agendas que les impedían hablar a menudo con sus amigos de la Liga. El resultado era que cuando se encontraban hablaban horas y horas, y muchos de estos reencuentros juntos lograban la cacofonía que se escuchaba en el Salón de Banquetes. Miss Fortune estaba sentada entre Nami y Sivir, escuchando como la primera reía con las ocurrencias de Lulu y como la segunda discutía animadamente con Graves acerca de ciertos contratos en común que habían tenido. La pelirroja oía, más que escuchar. Observaba el sitial destinado a los invocadores: Una larga mesa apartada de las demás que estaba a oscuras, pues los candelabros destinados a iluminarla se encontraban apagados. Desde que había llegado nunca había visto a los hechiceros responsables de la Liga sentarse allí a comer. Una vez le había preguntado a la Arquera de Hielo si ella había visto alguna vez comer a los invocadores, a lo que ella le había contestado negativamente. En realidad, había especificado ella, nunca los había visto hacer nada como conversar entre ellos normalmente, pasearse por el instituto o conversar con otro campeón casualmente. Parecía que todo lo que hacían guardaba un significado oculto, como si ya no fueran humanos. La cazarrecompensas había pensado cuando oyó aquello en Ryze. Y aunque en verdad el hechicero tenía comportamientos nada normales (el más conocido de ellos era hablar permanentemente consigo mismo) no tenía aquel aire de misterio que cargaban consigo los invocadores, y hacía cosas normales como comer, conversar con otras personas o pasear. Aquellos hechiceros que actualmente regían toda Valoran a través de la Liga de Leyendas eran en verdad seres misteriosos. El mero hecho de crear un organismo como la Liga era algo nada común, revolucionario. El hecho de admitir en ella a gente de todos lados de Valoran era también algo insólito, y quedaba demostrado cuando se investigaba un poco su historia: aunque la Liga era un organismo que existía desde hace siglos, no fue sino en las décadas recientes que fue tomando el protagonismo que tenía en aquel momento. El hecho de hacer que cosas como las diversas clases de abominaciones que estaban encerradas muy profundo, en las raíces del edificio, pelearan en batallas que decidían temas de vital importancia para la gente de Valoran era algo rayano en la locura. Y allí estaban ellos, los campeones de la Liga, ateniéndose a los designios de esas personas extrañas. Serían ellos quienes decidieran a favor de una de las 2 naciones más poderosas de Runaterra, tal era su poder. Y Ella, como campeona y representante de su nación que era, con suerte conocía los nombres de los invocadores más famosos. Ni hablar de conocer su nacionalidad, su credo o siquiera su edad. Era un tema inquietante. Por un momento las palabras de Swain se le vinieron a la mente, y casi llegó a concordar con él. ¿Cómo pretendían los invocadores decidir sobre todo un mundo, si ese mundo sobre el que tenían tanto poder no los conocía ni siquiera un poco? En verdad eran unos déspotas, que sólo por el hecho de dominar la magia se alzaban por sobre los demás. Pero luego la pelirroja se recordó que, sin esos déspotas, naciones como Aguas Turbias o Bandle estarían desprotegidas frente a colosos como Jonia o Noxus.

\- Tu semblante me preocupa, Sarah Fortune – dijo una voz profunda sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

Nasus la observaba con lo que se podría interpretar como interés en aquel rostro canino, sus brillantes ojos azules inquietantemente fijos en ella. Un respetuoso temor se apoderó de ella, como siempre que aquel ser le dirigía la palabra.

\- ¿Nadie te ha dicho que es de mala educación interrumpir los pensamientos ajenos, Nasus? – intervino Sivir a favor de la pirata.

El curador de las arenas se volteó con una sonrisa hacia la bandida, o lo que intentaba ser una sonrisa. Toda expresión amable proveniente del ascendido provocaba en la pelirroja en curioso sentimiento de inquietud.

\- Es curioso que me lo digas tú, Sivir.

\- No por ser quien soy es menos cierto – respondió con desdén la saqueadora.

Nasus volvió a concentrar su atención en Miss Fortune, por lo que ésta intentó dominar su repentino nerviosismo para contestar:

\- S-simplemente estoy pensativa, nada más.

\- A mí me pareció ver algo más detrás de esa pensatividad – afirmó él con expresión indescifrable – pero supongo que son imaginaciones mías. Al parecer ando muy paranoico últimamente, o eso me han dicho.

Dicho esto se fue con aquel andar lento y parsimonioso suyo. Sivir se lo quedó mirando un momento, y luego se volteó para ver a la pelirroja:

\- Nasus ha estado extraño últimamente. Desde el juicio parece andar buscando conspiraciones en todos lados, y más que nunca se ha volcado en la biblioteca, o en dios sabe dónde. Pensaba que era el único, pero tú pareces más pensativa que de costumbre. Menos espontánea, ¿Sabes?

Graves, que no había dicho nada en el intercambio entre el curador y la cazarrecompensas, aportó con una afirmación y una calada de su puro.

\- Puede ser – dijo la aludida – La verdad es que desde el juicio ando con muchas cosas en la cabeza. Ojalá se termine todo mañana.

La señora de la batalla apuró su jarra de cerveza por toda respuesta y volteó a mirar al forajido de Aguas Turbias para continuar la conversación que habían dejado en suspenso. La puñalada de la soledad azotó a la pirata, que tomó su plato aún sin terminar y se marchó a su cuarto.

La Sala de Juicios se ubicaba varios pisos bajo tierra; el único lugar del Instituto que estaba más profundo eran las mazmorras. Se trataba de un salón circular enorme, con gradas de piedra como un anfiteatro y un techo tan alto que las antorchas no alcanzaban a iluminarlo. El efecto era inquietante; parecía como si la oscuridad descendiese sobre las cabezas de los que allí se encontraban. En frente de la entrada, dominando el lugar, se encontraba una alta mesa de piedra decorada con runas que relucían tenuemente, y detrás de ella había 5 tronos de piedra, en los que se sentaban los miembros del Alto Consejo a impartir sus juicios. Los campeones se ubicaban en las gradas, según el bando al que pertenecían, y ya fuese por genialidad de los constructores o por alguna magia que operaba en el ambiente se podía oír todo lo que se decía, aunque fuese en voz baja. De éste efecto sólo quedaban exentos los miembros del Alto Consejo, y lo sufrían particularmente aquellos que se ubicaban enfrente del sitial, en la parte más baja de la sala. Aquel día había 2 individuos en el fondo del lugar, dispuestos a escuchar los juicios que los afectaban. El príncipe Jarvan IV, con su armadura de batalla puesta, se erguía lado a lado con su peor enemigo, Swain de Noxus. El ejemplo de Demacia intentaba mantener una pose de orgullosa dignidad, pero su mano derecha ocasionalmente intentaba asir una lanza que no estaba junto a él, lo que le hacía arrugar por un segundo el rostro. Por lo demás, aunque intentaba mantenerse sereno, era evidente que aquella antinatural cercanía con su enemigo le molestaba más allá de su serenidad habitual. Swain, en cambio, a pesar de su cojera, parecía encontrarse bastante cómodo allí parado, y no prestaba ninguna atención su contraparte demaciana. En su cara estaba escrita la confianza con letras enormes, y todo su ser así lo reflejaba. Incluso el odioso cuervo estaba quieto como lo estaría un pájaro en su nido, sin sus nerviosos desplazamientos habituales. Los campeones observaban desde las gradas a esta pareja con cierta preocupación, a la espera de que apareciese el Alto Consejo y la sesión comenzara. Miss Fortune, sin embargo, no miraba a los líderes de Noxus y Demacia, sino que veía a Irelia de Jonia, con una sonrisa que no hacía presagiar nada bueno. Karma la miraba desde su lado, y en su mirada había una preocupación tan grande como la de la pirata. Los invocadores del Alto Consejo aparecieron por una puerta especial reservada para ellos, justo detrás de los sitiales que les estaban destinados, y los ocuparon con cierta ceremonia antes de que el Alto Consejero Heyward Relivash declarara iniciada la sesión. El silencio que ya había en el lugar se hizo, si cabía, aún más profundo después de estas palabras. Ahelia Dantra, una invocadora que solía oficiar de portavoz en los juicios y que tenía la particularidad de parecer una joven llena de energía y una vieja decrépita al mismo tiempo, comenzó:

\- Os hemos citado aquí, campeones de Valoran, pues hemos terminado de reflexionar acerca de las palabras que vertierais en esta sala hace más de 2 semanas atrás. Se han sopesado los argumentos de ambas facciones, y hemos tenido en cuenta vuestras propias afirmaciones en lo que al caso respecta. Sin más demora, pues, procederé a anunciaros nuestro veredicto de lo acontecido.

En primer lugar, repudiamos la conducta de la Gran Nación de Noxus al violentar el tratado de paz que existía entre esta nación y el Poderoso Reino de Demacia, con un ataque a todas luces injusto. Nos parece que el argumento que los representantes de dicha facción esgrimieron para justificar tan insolente actuar, vale decir, la anterior pertenencia de la mina en cuestión a Noxus, es débil e insostenible ante la reflexión atenta de los jueces. Nos consta que antes de pertenecer a Noxus la mina fue reclamada por Demacia, y anteriormente por Noxus, en un ciclo que se pierde en los anales de la memoria. Por tanto, accederemos a la exigencia de Demacia y decretamos hoy que la Mina queda en custodia de la Liga.

Ante esto las gradas ocupadas por los noxianos estallaron en furiosas y nada respetuosas quejas en contra de la decisión. Swain se removió en su sitial, evidentemente iracundo por lo que acababa de escuchar. La sonrisa de Jarvan a su lado, en cambio, era de total triunfo, y no se molestó en ocultarlo siquiera un poco. Las quejas de los noxianos subían de tono en tanto, e incluso otros campeones intercambiaban murmullos desaprobadores que se sumaban al tumulto por las propiedades acústicas de la sala. Aquel pequeño caos terminó cuando Kayle, con voz poderosa, ordenó silencio, y todos se quedaron callados en respuesta. La imperturbable criatura angélica pasó su mirada por todos los presentes antes de volver a su sitial, al lado de Nasus, quien solamente hizo un gesto de aprobación. Ahelia Dantra, entonces, continuó:

\- La mina quedará en custodia de la Liga y ordenamos que inmediatamente después de éste veredicto las fuerzas de ocupación noxianas hagan abandono del lugar. No la devolveremos, sin embargo, al Poderoso Reino de Demacia. Pues sabemos que la sangre de los combatientes jamás debe ser en vano, y que su cruzada fue equívoca por la ambición de sus líderes, no necesariamente por la maldad en sus corazones. Así pues, y en honor a aquellos soldados caídos, tanto defensores como atacantes, daremos a ambas naciones una oportunidad de reclamarla en la lid que corresponde al caso: La Grieta del Invocador. Dentro de 72 horas se librará un combate entre representantes de Noxus y Demacia, cuyo resultado dirimirá quien resulta poseedor final de la mina. Será un combate único según las reglas convencionales, con una única restricción: sólo pueden participar en él campeones que ostenten ciudadanía activa de Noxus o de Demacia. Cada líder es libre de decidir qué campeones que cumplan estas condiciones irán al combate por su nación. Hemos juzgado.

Un murmullo general se alzó de las gradas mientras el Alto consejero Heyward Relivash se ponía de pie solemnemente para dar por finalizada la sesión. Pero antes de eso lo interrumpió la voz de Swain, quien preguntó con calma:

\- ¿Seremos manipulados en tan trascendental batalla por los invocadores, Alto Consejero?

\- Así es, Swain el estratega – contestó Heyward – Sin tener en cuenta la restricción, es un combate según las reglas convencionales.

El noxiano asintió, guardándose sus opiniones para sí, pero el consejero no pudo decir nada antes de que fuera interrumpido nuevamente, ésta vez desde las gradas.

\- Aprovechando esta instancia, oh Alto Consejo de Invocadores, quisiera plantearles frente a mis compañeros campeones el problema de Jonia, un asunto muy desagradable y similar a éste. – declaró Irelia con una sonrisa que a Miss Fortune se le antojó malvada.

Todos, excepto los Jonios y la pirata pelirroja se mostraron enormemente sorprendidos por esta intervención. Parecía que el Alto Consejero Heyward se había quedado mudo, así que fue Zartas Myetros, el invocador en jefe de aquellos que manipulaban a los campeones en los campos de justicia, quien tomó la palabra para decir:

\- Dinos el problema de tu nación, Irelia de Jonia, y como altos consejeros tal vez podamos ayudarte.

La aludida hizo una respetuosa reverencia de agradecimiento al estilo Jonio antes de comenzar.

\- El Alto Consejo estará al tanto de la vital importancia de nuestra relación comercial con la Ciudad de Piltóver, y a través de ellos con la Ciudad de Bandle. Sabréis también que el gobierno de Noxus "obstaculiza" nuestro comercio terrestre desde que éste comenzó a florecer. No nos queda otra vía para tan importante actividad que el mar. Y desde hace varios años los piratas han asediado constantemente nuestras rutas comerciales marítimas, poniendo en peligro nuestra alianza con Piltóver. Hemos intentado dialogar con los líderes de los piratas en un intento por mitigar los considerables daños que estos ladrones del mar hacen en nuestra economía, y parecía que lo habíamos logrado. Pero sucede que sólo intentaban bajar nuestra guardia para poder continuar con sus felonías. Mientras Noxus atacaba cobardemente a Demacia uno de nuestros mejores barcos mercantes, el _Flor de Loto_ fue atacado por éstos saqueadores en gran número, y a pesar de la escolta nada despreciable que lo protegía los marinos fueron pasados a cuchillo y gran parte del cargamento, que formaba parte de la renovación de nuestro tratado de amistad y cooperación para con Piltóver y Bandle, fue robado. Tenemos fundados motivos para creer que éstos despreciables ladrones se ocultan en la Isla de la Llama Azul, más precisamente en aquella excusa de ciudad que es Aguas Turbias. Debido a la gravedad del robo y lo que puede significar para Jonia, nuestro consejo de ancianos ha decidido no tolerar más ésta infamia y emprender acciones militares en contra de los piratas de Aguas Turbias. Pero sabemos que ésta acción no sería muy distinta de la que emprendió Noxus injustamente, y sabemos también que estamos sometidos al juicio de la Liga en éstos conflictos entre naciones. De modo que exponemos aquí nuestras situación y anunciamos a los representantes de Aguas Turbias nuestras exigencias.

Luego de decir esto Irelia miró directamente a Miss Fortune, y ésta sintió que se le encogía el estómago. El silencio reinante era tan profundo como el que había predominado mientras hablaba Ahelia Dantra, así que la guerrera de Jonia continuó.

\- Deseamos que el hechor material y/o intelectual del robo, que tenemos claro está aquí frente a nosotros, reconozca su crimen y se entregue a las sanciones que el Alto Consejo se atenga a imponerle por poner en peligro la paz entre naciones. Deseamos así mismo que devuelva en su totalidad el valor del botín que consiguió, según nosotros hemos contabilizado. De hacerse así Jonia no emprenderá ninguna otra acción contra Aguas Turbias. Si los representantes de la mentada nación acceden a devolvernos lo robado pero no a entregar al ladrón, exigimos que paguen un monto adicional que nosotros fijaremos. Y si no acceden a ninguna de nuestras peticiones, exigimos ante el Alto Consejo una batalla en la Grieta del invocador contra los representantes de Aguas Turbias. Si perdemos, el botín será suyo. Si ganamos, entregarán el ladrón a la justicia de la Liga y pagarán el valor que nosotros estipulemos para resarcirnos de años de robos.

Dicho esto Irelia se sentó, a la espera de la reacción de los Altos Consejeros o de los representantes de Aguas Turbias. Fizz se estaba rascando la cabeza, intentando darle sentido a ese mar de palabras confusas. Graves sólo echaba caladas al puro de turno, manteniendo un silencio testarudo. Y Miss Fortune miraba con insistencia a Gangplank, maldiciéndolo mentalmente mientras esperaba que el culpable de todo aquello se hiciera responsable.

\- Como Altos Consejeros de la Liga atenderemos los reclamos y las exigencias de Jonia – declaró mientras tanto el Alto Consejero Heyward Relivash, cuya afirmación fue aprobada por los otros 4 invocadores mediante gestos – en cuanto nos parece justa y prudente. ¿Qué declaran los representantes de Agua Turbias?

\- Declaramos que lo que dice esa mujer son patrañas – contestó al fin Gangplank con gesto despectivo – y que si quiere pelea, la tendrá. Estaremos gustosos de combatirla y vencerla como ya fue vencida, según parece. – El pirata esbozó una sonrisa desafiante antes de terminar – Le daremos su pelea. Pero no sé por qué reclaman esos monjecitos de las montañas. Si contratan a marineritos de agua dulce para dirigir eso que llaman buques y envían como soldados a mequetrefes temblorosos es evidente que les van a robar.

\- Te tragarás tus palabras, pirata – declaró el Maestro Yi con un gesto amenazador.

El Alto Consejero Heyward finalizó entonces con las siguientes palabras:

\- Dentro de 3 días, entonces, será el combate entre la Gran Nación de Noxus y el Poderoso Reino de Demacia por la soberanía sobre la mina. E inmediatamente después combatirán los representantes de Jonia y Aguas Turbias en los términos que ya se han declarado. Hemos Juzgado.

Miss Fortune no esperó que los invocadores terminaran de desaparecer para abandonar furiosa la sala.

* * *

_**Primero, pedir perdón por comprometerme a publicar la semana pasada y estar haciéndolo recién ahora. Estuve bastante ocupado estudiando para la Prueba de Selección Universitaria que se da aquí en Chile, pero puesto que no me sirvió de mucho lamento haber retrasado el capítulo. Los compensaré de alguna forma, no diré cómo ni cuando para no prometer cosas que después no cumplo, pero lo haré.**_

_**Muchas gracias nuevamente a benjamin por el apoyo (en el capítulo pasado te quise nombrar pero no sé por qué tu nombre se borra, así que aquí está el agradecimiento), es gratificante saber que hay gente que le gusta lo que he escrito. Gracias a todos los que siguen en la sombra este fic, espero que lo sigan leyendo y que les siga gustando, y como siempre digo (y creo que seguiré diciendo por al menos un par de capítulos más xD) esto recién está empezando.**_

_**Un pequeño postdata con una petición para mis lectores. Mi hermana pequeña leyó la historia y comentó que soy muy detallista al describir situaciones ¿Consideran que me excedo con las descripciones? Si e así me gustaría que me lo dijeran, la idea no es aburrirlos con un montón de palabra que, al final, tampoco son tan importantes para el desarrollo de la historia.**_

_**Dicho esto al fin me termino de despedir, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.**_


	5. Truenos

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes aquí presentados no son de mi invención, por lo que renuncio a cualquier afán lucrativo en cuanto a esta historia. Copyright perteneciente a Riot Games_

**Comentar es apoyar :)**

* * *

**Truenos**

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos tenuemente iluminados y transitaba por escaleras cuyos peldaños se habías desgastado tras siglos de uso, Miss Fortune veía rojo delante de sí. Lágrimas de ira asomaban a sus ojos mientras escapaba del lugar donde se podía haber firmado una sentencia para Aguas Turbias. Maldito Gangplank ¿Es que acaso nunca medía las consecuencias de sus actos? Era la única explicación que se le venía a la cabeza para no devolverse y descargar sus pistolas sobre la cabeza del mentecato aquel, pasara lo que pasara luego de eso. Sabía perfectamente que Jonia no perdería de ningún modo aquella batalla, y que al final la carga económica que impondrían sobre los habitantes de La Isla de la Llama Azul sería insoportable. Y en medio de ese pensamiento se enfureció con Irelia y con quien quiera que le hubiera parecido un buen proyecto ¿Es que no tenía ojos en la cara? ¿Es que no tenían cerebro dentro del cráneo? ¿Es que no podían darse cuenta de que la pobreza en la que caerían los habitantes de Aguas Turbias no la achacarían a la estupidez de los piratas sino a los Jonios que les impusieran semejante castigo? Entonces habría más y más piratas, y ya no atacarían los buques Jonios para robar solamente. Ahora atacarían con el propósito expreso de matar a los supuestos responsables de su desgracia. Y todo desembocaría en guerra. La pelirroja ya se podía imaginar ese escenario tan distinto de lo que ella había planeado, desencadenado por la inconsciencia de aquellos que tenían sobre sus hombros el destino de tantos y parecían no darse cuenta de ello. Los improperios aumentaban su tono y su frecuencia en su mente, mientras negros pensamientos comenzaron a formarse como funestas sombras en su imaginación. Proyectos terribles comenzaron a tomar cuerpo de a poco en cerebro enfebrecido de ira y de pena. Entonces un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al ver en su conciencia los resultados de todas aquellas fantasmales maquinaciones que no parecían provenir de ella, sino de algo más. Detuvo su andar, cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar hondo. Tenía que despejar un poco su mente de la niebla que formaba la furia en torno a ella. La sorprendió el silencio que reinaba, más profundo y ominoso que el silencio dentro del propio juzgado. Abrió los ojos y contemplo un pasillo que no reconoció, pero algo le quedó claro; había bajado en vez de subir, perdida como estaba en la tormenta de sus sentires. Al fondo de aquel pasillo había una puerta doble que no estaba hecha de madera, sino de una clase de piedra que no conocía tachonada en alguna clase de metal cuyo color cambiaba según la luz fantasmal que otorgaban las antorchas imperecederas. Reconoció al momento aquel portal, inconfundible para cualquiera que hubiera permanecido el tiempo suficiente en la Liga: las mazmorras, el lugar más abominable de todo el Instituto. Otro escalofrío la recorrió de sólo contemplar aquellas hojas dobles, y un miedo irracional se apoderó de ella. Salió corriendo en dirección opuesta y no paró hasta asegurarse de llegar a la primera planta de aquella construcción gigantesca. Lo bueno de aquello fue que el miedo había sepultado totalmente a la furia y le había despejado la mente. No podía quedarse perdida en su enfado contra las acciones estúpidas de sus compañeros campeones, después de todo también ella era una representante de mucha gente y no era responsable sólo por su vida, sino también por la de muchos otros. Al comprender aquello sintió plenamente el terrible peso de su responsabilidad, como hacía a veces, y hubo de sentarse un momento, cansada de antemano. Veía claro lo que debía hacer, y sonrió frente a su propia debilidad: las negociaciones, amenazas veladas, discusiones acaloradas y demás maniobras políticas que se alzaban frente a ella no eran sino lo que siempre hacía, así que a pesar de de todo el panorama no había cambiado mucho. Se levantó dispuesta a emprender el tortuoso camino, y se encontró con una Nami que parecía muy preocupada.

\- ¡Miss! – saludó cuando la vio - ¡Te he estado buscando!

\- ¿Ocurre algo malo, Nami? – preguntó la pelirroja

\- Es que cuando te vi salir así, tan enojada, comprendí que Gangplank había hecho algo realmente malo cuando dijo lo que dijo. No confías en que ganemos ¿Verdad?

\- No es que no confíe, estoy segura de que no ganaremos. Y no participaré en esa batalla; es la batalla de Gangplank y ya le advertí que no lo ayudaré – Al decir esto la cazarrecompensas comprendió cuánta verdad había detrás de sus palabras, y comenzó a concebir un plan para mitigar lo que pudiese pasar

\- ¡Pero Miss, eso afectará a todo Aguas Turbias! ¿No irás a dejar que tu enojo contra Gangplank afecte a toda la gente, o sí?

\- No, lo que no afectará a todos serán los errores de ese mequetrefe. Ya verás – dicho esto la pirata se dio vuelta y comenzó a andar.

\- ¡Miss! ¿Adónde vas? ¡Miss! – la llamaba la sirena mientras corría (o más bien se deslizaba en aquel encantamiento que los invocadores le habían preparado para que pudiera desplazarse también por tierra firme) detrás de ella.

\- Voy a hablar con Graves. Voy a convencerlo de que no participe en el combate.

\- ¿Por qué harías eso?

\- Porque Gangplank tiene que enfrentarse solo a sus propios errores. Y porque eso demostrará a los Jonios que no todos somos como ese estúpido.

De pronto la cazarrecompensas se frenó, y la nereida se frenó con ella, sorprendida por lo que estaba escuchando. Miss Fortune no solía ser tan rencorosa, y aunque considerase a Gangplank un rival, nunca lo habría dejado solo cuando se trataba de defender Aguas Turbias. Y no podía entender cómo impedir que los campeones de Aguas Turbias luchasen en el combate iba a beneficiar a su ciudad.

\- Si te pidiera que no luchases, Nami…

\- No puedo entender por qué estás haciendo esto, Miss. Mientras no me lo expliques, ni siquiera pienses en que te voy a escuchar. Todo lo que yo veo es que necesitamos esforzarnos al máximo para tener chance de ganar en el combate que se viene, y así evitar que Aguas Turbias tenga que pagar lo que nos impongan los jonios.

La pelirroja asintió sin mirara a su interlocutora y siguió caminando. La ondina la siguió como pudo

\- ¿No vas a intentar ni siquiera explicarme? – inquirió ella con voz suplicante

\- No creo que entiendas, y tengo poco tiempo que perder. Puedes confiar en mi palabra y no combatir, o puedes hacerlo. Es tu elección.

Nami se detuvo, sin intentar seguir a su amiga. Lo que había dicho la había herido profundamente, y aunque sabía que no había sido esa la intención de ella el daño estaba hecho. Con lágrimas asomando es sus ojos se fue en dirección del lago, para pensar un poco.

Mientras tanto Miss continuaba su camino. Intuía que había herido de alguna manera a su amiga, pero ya lo arreglaría más tarde. Ahora era más importante salir de aquello en lo que Gangplank los había metido. Así recorrió los pasillos del instituto en busca del siguiente campeón en su lista, al que encontró charlando con Sivir mientras se dirigían juntos al campo de entrenamiento.

\- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento, Graves? – le preguntó la pelirroja

Éste la miró con cara de fastidio inmenso que se vio interrumpida cuando, justo al lado de la pirata hizo acto de presencia Azir, el emperador de las Arenas. El rostro de Sivir lo decía todo en aquel momento.

\- Bien, que sea rápido – contestó el forajido mientras se alejaba a toda velocidad de los Shurimanos. Era de dominio público que no había muy buena relación entre ambos.

Cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente, Graves se volvió a ver a su interlocutora entrecerrando los ojos.

\- No creo que sea una charla agradable ¿verdad?

\- Eso depende de ti, Graves – contestó la pirata intentando parecer jovial.

\- Es la peor respuesta que podrías haberme dado – suspiró el forajido - ¿Qué quieres?

\- Quiero que no luches en el combate contra los Jonios

\- Espera ¿Qué? ¿Qué NO luche? – inquirió sorprendido el pelinegro - ¿Y eso por qué?

\- ¿De verdad quieres que te cuente la historia completa? – contraatacó ella con cara de circunstancias

\- No, no, me parece que estoy mejor sin saber. Al menos por ahora. Pero si quieres que no luche debes darme al menos la razón principal.

\- Quiero que Gangplank se quede solo contra los Jonios – le dijo ella, insegura de su reacción.

Graves no dijo nada, pero se notaba que estaba intentando razonar acerca de las motivaciones ocultas de su interlocutora. Miss se defendió como mejor sabía; puso cara de coqueta e incluso aquel hombre, acostumbrado a sus encantos, sufrió del efecto de ello. Finalmente él se rindió sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- En lo personal no tengo ningún problema, Fortune. Aquella batalla no iba a reportarme sino dolores de cabeza, de cualquier forma. Debes de saber, sin embargo, que si Gangplank de verdad me quiere allí estará dispuesto a pagarme. Y creo que el botín que sacó debe de ser enorme si los Jonios están tan furiosos.

\- Vienes a mí entonces, Graves – dijo la pelirroja con voz seductora, acercándose peligrosamente al forajido – te aseguro que yo puedo pagarte mucho mejor – concluyó con un susurro sugerente.

\- Sí, como sea – terminó él con cierto nerviosismo, largándose rápidamente. Ella sonrió. No había sido tan difícil.

El siguiente campeón en su lista no fue tan fácil, sin embargo. Fizz era una criatura alegre y generalmente bien intencionada (sus bromas no lo eran tanto), pero bastante inocente. La cazarrecompensas sabía que podía justificar con los mejores argumentos del mundo el porqué no debía pelear, pero el bromista de las mareas seguiría sin entender. ¿Cómo convencerlo entonces? Aún tenía la duda en la cabeza cuando lo encontró jugueteando alegremente alrededor de Anivia. La pirata saludó con una ligera inclinación a la criofénix, que respondió con otra muchísimo más elegante. Por algún motivo, la criatura de hielo infundía un profundo respeto y confianza en la pirata, así que ésta decidió conversar con Fizz en su presencia. De cualquier manera, él no abandonaría su juego por una aburrida conversación.

\- ¡Hola Miss! – la saludó mientras ejecutaba una cabriola particularmente espectacular sobre el ave de hielo. Para deleite del acróbata, ella creó un bello carámbano que seguía su trayectoria sobre ella.

\- Hola Fizz – contestó la pelirroja, olvidándose momentáneamente de sus preocupaciones al mirar las acrobacias del bromista – Quiero hablar contigo acerca de la batalla que tendremos en contra de los Jonios.

Fizz hizo la misma acrobacia sobre la criofénix pero ésta vez girando sobre sí mismo. Más Anivia esta vez no creo ninguna figura de Hielo para él, por lo que la atención de la dispersa criatura marina se centró en Miss.

\- Será una batalla dura ¿verdad? – preguntó de cabeza sobre su tridente – Pero creo que me divertiré mucho, supongo.

\- Si, acerca de eso… Te quería pedir… Te quería pedir que no pelearas en ella.

Fizz se cayó aparatosamente de su posición, pero se incorporó rápidamente, sorprendido

\- ¿Por qué querrías TÚ algo así, Sarah Fortune? – preguntó el ave de hielo con mirada penetrante.

Miss se sintió intimidada, y comenzó a pensar que no había sido tan buena idea tener esa conversación frente a la venerable criatura. Pero decidió responder de cualquier manera, con una pequeña esperanza de que la criofénix la ayudara a convencer a Fizz.

\- Porque puede que Aguas Turbias pague un precio injusto por el pecado de uno solo. Creo que puedo impedir eso, pero para ello los campeones de La Isla debemos mostrar que no apoyaremos la estupidez frente a Jonia.

Fizz miraba alternativamente a Miss y a Anivia en un gesto tan cómico que hubiese desternillado de risa a un observador casual, pero ellas estaban muy concentradas observándose mutuamente. Finalmente el ave de hielo suspiró y declaró:

\- Tus intenciones son puras, pero la división sólo puede traer caos y tragedia, Sarah Fortune. Recuérdalo en los tiempos que se avecinan.

Dicho esto la criatura remontó vuelo con suavidad entre las paredes de piedra, y Fizz la siguió luego de una última mirada preocupada a la pirata. Ésta puedo escuchar cómo el bromista le preguntaba a la criofénix

\- ¿Debería abstenerme de luchar, Anivia?

\- Eso debes decidirlo por ti mismo, pequeño.

Miss Fortune se quedó allí parada, no sabiendo si había triunfado o había fracasado en su intento.

Durante una media hora la pirata deambuló sin rumbo por los pasillos, sin saber qué hacer a continuación. Aún le quedaba un campeón de Aguas Turbias que intentar convencer, pero no estaba segura de querer hablar con él. Primeramente ningún habitante de Aguas Turbias lo consideraba como representante de su isla, aunque el Alto Consejo de la Liga lo hubiera enlistado como tal, por lo que no estaba segura de que los Jonios lo consideraran como "campeón de Aguas Turbias". Además, Nami y Fizz sentían una abierta aversión por él, y probablemente convencerlo de unirse a su causa haría que ellos pelearan al lado de Gangplank. Los campeones más decentes de La Isla de la Llama Azul peleando al lado del más ruin y estúpido, eso sí que sería buena publicidad. Las palabras de Anivia resonaban en su mente: 'La división sólo puede traer caos y tragedia, Sarah Fortune'. Pero con una incierta respuesta de Fizz y una negativa casi segura de Nami no le quedaba otra opción si quería presentar al menos a la mitad de Aguas Turbias rechazando los actos del capitán del Heraldo de la Muerte. Con una decisión repentina, la pelirroja decidió partir a buscar a Nautilus para convencerlo de que, si Gangplank apelaba a él, no peleara. El problema era que Nautilus no solo no era popular en Aguas Turbias, sino que tampoco lo era entre los campeones de la Liga. Una particularidad suya evitaba que los campeones recurrieran mucho a él: era bastante inestable. Había temporadas completas en que se comportaba "normalmente" dentro de lo posible, pero de pronto se cruzaba con alguien que le recordaba a los responsables de su terrible transformación, y tenían que intervenir los propios invocadores para salvar la vida del o la desdichada. En más de una ocasión había atacado a otros campeones, y era un campeón que había pasado mucho tiempo en aquel foso oscuro que eran las mazmorras. Nadie entendía por qué los invocadores lo sacaban periódicamente de allí, pero todos estaban de acuerdo en que, por si las dudas, mejor era evitarlo. Así que por más que preguntara nadie tenía idea dónde estaba; no había acudido al juicio (ni siquiera lo habían convocado) y los terrenos del Instituto eran grandes. Y mientras más se demoraba en encontrar al titán de las profundidades más recordaba la ocasión en que había atacado a Gangplank, justo cuando ella estaba discutiendo con él. La repentina furia y el poder que había desplegado habían aterrado a aquella experimentada marinera, que había visto todas las clases posibles de monstruos marinos, y la idea de encontrarse a solas con un ser tan peligroso no era nada agradable. Estaba a punto de claudicar cuando se le acercó, con su característico andar bamboleante, Rammus.

\- ¿Buscas a Nautilus? – preguntó con aquella voz tan curiosa.

\- S…Si – contestó dubitativa ella

Por toda respuesta el armadurillo se dio vuelta y comenzó a andar, por lo que la cazarrecompensas entendió que debía seguirlo. La extraña criatura salió del edificio y se dirigió a los jardines, que atravesó ignorando a los campeones con los que se cruzaba. Éstos no se sintieron ofendidos; a menos que te dirigiera la palabra (y era un tipo en verdad parco) Rammus pasaba desapercibido en la mayoría de los casos, a pesar de su peculiar aspecto. Y finalmente llegó al bosque, en el que entró sin vacilar. A pesar de ser pasado mediodía bajo los árboles reinaba una oscuridad peculiar, que generó ciertas dudas en la pirata, pero el armadurillo ya se perdía entre los troncos, por lo que Miss no tuvo más opción que seguirlo. La floresta estaba igual que siempre, y la pirata se encontró buscando los ojos de Zyra o escuchando por los pasos pesados de Maokai, pero ninguno de los campeones que estaban entre los árboles se les acercó en lo más mínimo. Así llegaron a un claro que luego de la semipenumbra reinante bajo el follaje de los árboles parecía casi alegre. Allí estaba Nautilus nadando en el aire: una visión sumamente bizarra teniendo en cuenta el peso inmenso de la armadura que ocultaba lo que ahora era el titán, y, bueno, la ley de gravedad y todo eso. Rammus no le dijo nada, pero, para inmenso alivio de Miss, tampoco se fue. Sólo se quedó allí con esa cara indescifrable de siempre, y al cabo el titán bajó casi con gracia. No dijo nada al armadurillo, como si hubiera un pacto tácito o situaciones así fuesen comunes entre ellos, sólo dirigió su inquietante mirada a la cazarrecompensas y preguntó con aquella horrible voz oscura y metálica:

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí, Sarah Fortune?

\- Emmm… no sé si sabes lo que pasó en el juicio que se realizó hace poco…

El enorme ser no dijo nada durante lo que podría haber sido un minuto entero, sólo mirando a la cada vez más nerviosa pirata, hasta que finalmente declaró

\- No sabía nada acerca de ningún juicio ¿Acaso volverán a… encerrarme?

El miedo en la voz del gigante era palpable a pesar de lo inhumano en ella, y la pelirroja sintió un escalofrío al imaginar lo hórrido de ese lugar, que podía hacer que una criatura tan terrible como Nautilus sintiese temor de ella.

\- No, no tiene que ver contigo, al menos no directamente. Aguas Turbias tendrá una batalla con Jonia dentro de unos días, y puede que seas convocado para luchar en ella.

\- Convocado… Convocado…- repitió el titán para sí mismo como enloquecido. Luego pareció volver a la "normalidad" al decir – No veo por qué sería llamado a luchar por Aguas Turbias

\- Porque estás nominado como campeón perteneciente a nuestra facción ¿Recuerdas? Pero lo que vengo a pedirte, a rogarte, es que no luches en el combate aquel, si es que te lo piden.

\- Si los invocadores me lo exigen, no tendré más remedio que obedecer.

\- Los invocadores no te lo exigirán. Será un campeón de Aguas Turbias. Tuviste hace un tiempo un… altercado con él.

El gigante metálico se quedó pensativo un momento, para estallar de pronto en un grito furioso y alzar el ancla como si fuera a atacar. Rammus, cuya presencia la cazarrecompensas había olvidado por su quietud, se adelantó en actitud protectora hacia ella, pero Nautilus bajó el ancla tan repentinamente como la había alzado.

\- No pelearé por él ni con él. Pero no porque tú me lo pidas, Sarah Fortune – afirmó el titán aún enojado.

\- No me importa el porqué, me importa estar segura de que no la harás – contestó la pelirroja deseando largarse ya de allí.

\- Entonces juro que no pelearé por ese hombre a menos que sea obligado por los invocadores.

\- Bien, eso sería. Gra… Gracias por todo – finalizó ella para darse vuelta y largarse lo más rápidamente posible, seguida de cerca por el armadurillo. Una vez afuera del bosque se tomó su tiempo para respirar, aliviada, mientras Rammus se alejaba con su característico paso bamboleante sin decir nada.

\- ¡Gracias por tu ayuda! – le gritó Miss antes de que se fuera, de veras agradecida con la peculiar criatura. Éste contestó con un gruñido sin voltearse a mirarla ni detenerse en lo absoluto, antes de cambiar bruscamente de rumbo y perderse en un recodo.

Ahora sólo quedaba una campeona con la que conversar, pero si acaso aquella era la misión más difícil de aquel día.

Tal como su padre antes que ella, Irelia era miembro del Consejo de Jonia, y si Karma era la líder espiritual de Jonia, la voluntad de las hojas era su líder militar. Ninguna decisión estratégica era aprobada si Irelia no le daba el visto bueno. Por tanto, Irelia era la principal encargada de las relaciones exteriores de Jonia, y como tal, aquella idea estúpida no podía sino haber sido idea suya, o al menos aprobada por ella. La furia volvía a invadir a Miss Fortune cuando se encontraba frente a su puerta, y un loco deseo de insultarla la invadía por momentos, pero debía controlarse: si no lograba convencer a La Voluntad de las Hojas, todo habría sido en vano, y cuando fueran derrotados la delicada neutralidad entre Aguas Turbias y Jonia se transformaría en una cada vez más amarga enemistad. Así que armándose de valor, la pirata tocó la puerta. La voz firme de la líder Jonia la invitó a pasar: a pesar de ser famosa por su recelo hacia todo lo que no viniera de Jonia, ella, como todos los demás campeones, se sentía absolutamente segura dentro de los límites del Instituto. Cuando entró, se encontró de pronto como transportada a uno de los templos Jonios que alguna vez había visitado, pues el clásico estilo Jonio impregnaba cada centímetro de esa habitación: desde la tranquila sencillez del amueblado, a los bellos tallados en ellos, y la luz que parecía ser omnipresente. La cazarrecompensas se distrajo un momento preguntándose si había sido Irelia quien había acondicionado de esa manera la habitación, o por alguna razón había sido construida de esa forma cuando se creó el edificio, cientos de años atrás. Esos pensamientos la abandonaron, sin embargo, cuando se encontró cara a cara con la mirada de la guerrera. A los incautos les podía parecer serena, pero Miss Fortune, acostumbrada a tratar con aquella falsa calma que aparentaban los Jonios, podía ver a través de aquella máscara y por lo que podía apreciar, ella no era la única que tenía que dominarse para no echarse al cuello de la otra.

\- Me sorprendes con tu visita, Sarah Fortune – le dijo Irelia con una semi-sonrisa – Pensé que habíamos dejado claro el trato que daríamos a ladrones y traidores.

\- Escucha, Irelia, no estoy aquí para pelear contigo. Ni para rogar nada, ya puestos. Te vengo a proponer un trato.

\- El trato ya ha sido propuesto, ustedes sólo tienen que aceptarlo o no… Y el capitán del "Heraldo de la Muerte" ya lo dejó muy claro, a mi parecer.

\- ¡Gangplank no representa a Aguas Turbias! – estalló perdiendo la paciencia la pirata. Una sola mirada de la líder Jonia bastó para volverla a sus casillas; sólo estaba esperando una oportunidad para expulsarla sin romper la diplomacia. Respirando hondo, intentó continuar lo más calmadamente posible – Escucha, ambas sabemos quién fue el perpetrador de ese robo. Y por si Karma no lo habló ya contigo, yo no me enteré de nada hasta que todo ya estuvo hecho. – La pirata se sentó frente a su interlocutora y la miró profundamente a los ojos: necesitaba desesperadamente que aquella dura cabeza suya entendiera lo que le estaba diciendo – Sabes, pues no hay quien no lo sepa, que es un chiste eso de un "bloque de Aguas Turbias". Cada campeón sólo vela por sus propios intereses, y no piensan en lo más mínimo en la gente a la que se supone representan.

\- ¿Y acaso tú sí piensas en tu gente? – preguntó Irelia despectivamente

\- Si, yo sí pienso en ellos. Si no ¿Por qué ustedes vinieron a hacer tratos conmigo para lograr una alianza con Aguas Turbias?

\- No fuimos nosotros quienes vinimos, fuiste tú quién vino en busca de apoyo…

\- Pero ustedes lo aceptaron ¿Verdad? Aceptaron apoyarme – la interrumpió la pirata - ¿Acaso me aceptaron porque sí? ¿No tuvieron largas reuniones para decidir si yo era de fiar o no? El Asunto es, Irelia, que están cometiendo un terrible error con aquel… "trato" suyo. ¿Creen que castigar a la gente de Aguas Turbias por lo que hizo... ese pirata los hará escarmentar, hará que dejen de haber robos?

\- Pues sí, esa es la idea, me alegro que lo comprendas – declaró la guerrera con una sonrisa maliciosa. La pelirroja tuvo ganas de abofetearla por su estupidez, pero se abstuvo.

\- No comprendes la mente de la gente de la Isla, de Aguas Turbias. A Gangplank no le será difícil hacer como si todo fuera culpa de los malvados Jonios, que fueron injustos con el pueblo de Aguas Turbias. Verás cómo se olvidan de que las penurias las causó él, y se volverán en vuestra contra. Los robos aumentarán, y ahora serán mucho, muchísimo más cruentos, pues ahora será un asunto personal ¿Cuánto crees que tardará una guerra en estallar entre nuestros pueblos? ¿No sois acaso los Jonios un pueblo pacífico?

Para alivio de Miss, Irelia pareció comprender y creer en ella. Se echó atrás sobre su asiento con expresión pensativa.

\- No tienes ninguna fe en vuestras posibilidades ¿verdad? – comentó aún pensativa. Esta vez la sonrisa de la cazarrecompensas fue genuina al responder con su habitual tono seductor:

\- ¿Las tienes tú?

La líder Jonia sólo soltó un bufido, y la sonrisa de la pirata se ensanchó.

\- Muy bien, supongo que me tienes una solución a esa debacle ¿no es así? – preguntó al fin la guerrera volviendo a la conversación.

\- He conversado con los campeones de Aguas Turbias, y sé que ni Nautilus, ni Graves, ni yo misma, pelearemos en la batalla pactada para dentro de 3 días.

\- ¿Y el resto? ¿Y en qué nos ayudará eso?

\- No pelearemos para mostrar nuestro desacuerdo con las acciones de... del pirata que cometió esta fechoría. De cualquier modo, si teníamos alguna posibilidad de victoria antes de esto, ahora no tendremos ninguna. Entonces, una vez que ganen, pueden imponer la sentencia que quieran, pero al pirata que cometió el delito. Será esa la justicia de la Liga, y nuestra justicia como Jonia y Aguas Turbias nuevamente en términos amistosos.

\- Me parece una solución justa, Sarah Fortune… pero no veo cómo sabremos quién es el pirata que nos robó.

\- Créeme, cuando vean la formación de combate que presentaremos como Aguas Turbias se les hará evidente quién fue. Y si necesitan que les corroboren, yo con gusto lo haré.

Irelia se levantó entonces y le ofreció una ligera reverencia de agradecimiento.

\- Si logramos que con esto se detenga todo, Sarah Fortune, no sólo tu pueblo, sino también el mío, te deberán mucho. Estaremos gustosos de brindarte apoyo para llevar a Aguas Claras a un mejor futuro.

Con un inmenso alivio en el corazón, la pelirroja ofreció su propia versión de una reverencia de agradecimiento antes de darse media vuelta e irse

\- ¿Por qué insistes en no mencionar el nombre del malhechor? – la interrumpió la guerrera una última vez, con curiosidad.

\- Porque soy una pirata, al fin y al cabo, y entre los piratas existe cierto código que prohíbe delatar a tus compañeros – declaró con una pequeña sonrisa la consultada – Si quiero ganar el control sobre Aguas Turbias debo ganarme primero a su gente.

Y dicho esto Miss Fortune cerró la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

**¡Más de un mes sin publicar! Les pido sinceramente perdón a mis lectores por demorar tanto éste capítulo, pasé por dificultades creativas SERIAS (digamos que mi cerebro no daba nada, incluso llegué a pensar que se había secado definitivamente) pero aquí estoy de vuelta con el siguiente capítulo. Me temo que será el último... hasta Marzo (los asusté xD) pues voy a estar fuera por las vacaciones.**

**De verdad espero que les guste y que no se encuentren muy perdidos en la trama, espero que entiendan lo que pasa y a la vez que les sorprenda lo que va a pasar después, esa es la idea. Con el siguiente capítulo me parece que se termina el INICIO del fic (así es, estoy planeándolo como uno muy largo) así que deberíamos de entrar a lo bueno de verdad.**

**Benajmín, eres comentario obligado, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y gracias también a todos los que me leen en la sombra. Espero que les guste este capítulo, el próximo, y el siguiente hasta el final, y que lean también las otras historias que publicaré tarde o temprano. Sin más me despido, nos leemos ;D**


	6. Nubes de TormentaSólo una leve Llovizna

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes aquí presentados no son de mi invención, por lo que renuncio a cualquier afán lucrativo en cuanto a esta historia. Copyright perteneciente a Riot Games_

**Comentar es apoyar :)**

* * *

**Nubes de Tormenta y Sólo una leve Llovizna**

El Monte Targon era a menudo llamado "La Cima de Valoran", y no en vano. No había lugar que alcanzara más altura y por tanto, que estuviera más cerca del sol, en todo el continente ni en las islas circundantes. Bien lo sabían los _Solari, _el antiquísimo culto solar que hacía de la cumbre su hogar. La ciudadela de los Solari, en la cima, resplandecía como un faro para el visitante, embebiéndose de los rayos del astro rey y devolviéndolos en múltiples facetas de colores. Era una belleza, sin embargo, que no cualquiera tenía la bendición de ver. Los miembros del culto solar eran rakkoranos, después de todo, y a pesar de la pacífica vida a la que se entregaban una vez hechos Solari, jamás olvidaban su sangre guerrera. Tan fortificada como Demacia o Noxus, y aún más inaccesible, la ciudad de los Solari tenía una estricta política con respecto a los visitantes, los que eran seleccionados con sumo cuidado. Ni aún los rakkoranos comunes tenían libre acceso a la ciudad, lo cual era motivo de cierta odiosidad entre unos y otros.

Por ese motivo Leona se consideraba sumamente afortunada. Recordaba perfectamente los tiempos en que, de niña, veía con admiración las grandes y doradas murallas en lo alto de la montaña, y soñaba con algún día saber qué había detrás de ellas. Ahora era la elegida del sol, tan importante dentro de la ciudad como uno de los Ancianos del Concilio, o incluso más. Su vida ya no era dictada por cuánta sangre hubiese derramado con sus manos, sino por algo muchísimo más valioso. Y sin embargo, a pesar de todo, era un honor amargo.

Dentro de _Shamsadinah _(la ciudad de los Solari) no existía ningún edificio de La Liga, puesto que los Solari no admitían representantes de dicha organización más que como visitantes. Por ende, para viajar a la ciudad, Leona debía ser invocada desde el edificio de la Liga en uno de los pueblos Rakkor, más precisamente aquel que funcionaba de entrada a la cima del Monte Targon. El camino desde allí era arduo y penoso, pero a la guerrera Solari le resultaba agradable pasearse entre la que alguna vez había sido su gente. Los rakkoranos se inclinaban respetuosamente a su paso y ella los saludaba con aquella solemnidad que solía adoptar frente a gente desconocida, y disfrutaba del sol omnipresente bañándola mientras sus pasos la llevaban hacia la cima. A veces venía acompañada por su amigo Pantheon, pero aquello era cada vez más escaso. Si antes de entrar a la Liga Pantheon había sido la encarnación de los ideales rakkoranos de un guerrero (aquella devoción casi rayana en la locura por el combate), luego de participar en ella por largo tiempo era un fanático absoluto de lo que llamaba "El Arte de la Guerra". Cada vez dedicaba más tiempo a entrenarse, y menos tiempo a cualquier otra cosa, por lo que solía quedarse en el Instituto aún si no era requerido para las batallas oficiales. La Solari podía apreciar la devoción a su campeón en cada niño rakkorano, en cada joven, incluso en los soldados adultos, que se esforzaban por imitar la actitud pétrea del guerrero y aquella cierta forma casi depredadora de moverse. Por supuesto, esto sacaba una pequeña sonrisa a la Elegida del Sol, pues recordaba al Artesano de la Guerra cuando niño, y cuánto le habría encantado saber que era así de reconocido entre su gente. Ahora… ahora no estaba segura de si le importaba otra cosa que la sangre y el acero. Era una comparación sumamente desagradable, pero su actitud recordaba cada vez más a Sion, la bestia de guerra noxiana. Con una sacudida de cabeza Leona se sacó estos nefastos pensamientos de la cabeza. Suficientes problemas tenía ya por sí misma, sin preocuparse por Panth.

Luego de una travesía que hubiese dejado a cualquiera que no tuviera el riguroso entrenamiento de la Solari exhausto, se encontró frente a las grandes puertas que guardaban _Shamsadinah. _Custodiada por los guardias de la ciudad, llamados los _Solari de Hierro_, aquella puerta enorme podría resistir los embates de Cho'Gath en su tamaño máximo durante largo tiempo llegado el caso. Estaba imbuida en magia arcana que aún para los propios invocadores resultaba enormemente poderosa, lo que la hacía prácticamente inmune a cualquier ataque. Era el orgullo de los Solari, y nadie, de ninguna nacionalidad, podía sino quedarse asombrado frente a aquella manifiesta magnificencia. Estaba en casa. Y sin embargo, una vez traspuso la puerta, un sentimiento de leve angustia se asentó en lo profundo de su estómago. Un heraldo del Concilio la estaba esperando al otro lado, con el mensaje que menos quería oír: los Ancianos querían verla inmediatamente. Leona maldijo internamente a los Ancianos, que no la iban a dejar siquiera darse un baño y ponerse cómoda, pero exteriormente sólo sonrío e indicó al Heraldo que la guiara. Después de todo, ella menos que nadie podía poner en entredicho la autoridad de los ancianos, al menos públicamente. Pero desde que había pasado a ser una Solari, aquellos viejos necios no le habían causado sino disgustos.

No había mucha gente en las calles a las que poner buena cara cuando por dentro maldecía. Las actividades de los Solari se reducían drásticamente después del cenit solar, y en aquel momento no faltaba mucho para el anochecer. A pesar de lo imponente que se veía desde el exterior, _Shamsadinah_ era una ciudad relativamente pequeña. Aún en su apogeo los Solari nunca habían sido muchos, y aquello no era uno de sus periodos de apogeo. De modo que no tardaron nada en llegar al Gran Templo del Sol, el centro neurálgico del culto Solari. Si bien La Explanada del Sol Naciente, en la cumbre del Monte Targon, era el lugar más sagrado para el culto del Sol, el Gran Templo era el lugar desde dónde se tomaban todas las decisiones importantes, pues allí habitaban los Ancianos del Concilio, líderes máximos de la religión tanto en términos meramente dogmáticos como en términos políticos. Desde hacía años las decisiones que decidían el rumbo del culto Solari se tomaban en la Sala de reuniones, en el centro del Gran Templo, entre los ancianos de turno y sin escuchar a nadie más. Allí fue conducida Leona por uno de los llamados "Sacristanes Rojos", los guardias personales del Concilio. Nacidos dentro de la ciudad, una vez elegidos les eran arrebatados el oído y el habla, eran entrenados más duro que cualquier rakkorano y pasaban a formar parte de un selecto grupo de desdichados que debían pasar el resto de sus vidas sirviendo y protegiendo a los miembros del Concilio. Cada vez que se encontraba con uno de ellos la campeona sentía una profunda tristeza al ver aquellas miradas muertas, aquellos movimientos mecánicos que delataban la calidad de autómatas ya no más humanos de aquellos siervos. Perdida así en sus pensamientos estaba la Elegida del Sol cuando se encontró con la majestuosidad de la sala. Construida de tal manera que toda luz quedaba magnificada, la dorada estancia era muy similar a la Sala de Juicios del Instituto, aunque mucho menos opresiva y más luminosa. No había ninguna mesa de piedra para los ancianos (¿vestigio tal vez de una era más democrática?), pero los únicos que ocupaban las graderías eran los 12 ancianos del Concilio. Todos los demás eran meros invitados y se tenían que conformar con el lugar más bajo del recinto.

\- Saludos, Leona, oh Elegida del Dorado Rey – la saludó con parsimonia Abdah Abbás, jefe del Concilio, saludo que fue repetido a coro por los miembros restantes – Esperamos que El Sol haya iluminado tu camino hasta acá.

\- Su calor acompañó mis pasos, Su Eminencia – respondió Leona con una reverencia.

\- Leona, nos gustaría oír los detalles de lo sucedido en el Juicio al que fuiste convocada hace unos días – demandó sin rodeos el Anciano.

Leona estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de interrogatorios, pero aún así no dejaba de sentirse una espía al revelar lo sucedido dentro de aquellos muros. ¿Es que acaso un campeón de la Liga no tenía cierta autonomía? Bueno, pues ella no, y los Ancianos no cejaban de recordárselo con aquellos pequeños gestos. Su única y minúscula rebelión era contar lo más sucintamente posible el asunto, omitiendo todos los detalles posibles, pero en aquella ocasión no podía dejar de mencionar lo ocurrido entre Jonia y Aguas Turbias. Aunque lo narró restándole importancia, los ancianos se mostraron enfadados, tal y como se lo esperaba la guerrera.

\- De modo que los Invocadores mediarán también en ese conflicto - dijo Abdah Ommas, jefe de los Solari de Hierro

\- Así es, Su Eminencia

\- Pero no han escuchado nuestras peticiones de... mediar en nuestro propio conflicto – Continuó el anciano frunciendo el ceño.

Leona no dijo nada. No quería tener que pensar en ello, sobretodo en aquel momento.

\- ¡Esto en una prueba más del desprecio que nos tiene la Liga de Leyendas! – se quejó un anciano cuyo nombre no conocía - ¡Otra vejación de las tantas que nos prodigan día a día esos malagradecidos invocadores!

\- Parece ser que la Liga olvida la deuda histórica que tiene con los Solari, cegada por el excesivo poder que han ganado en las últimas décadas – comentó sombrío Abdah Abbás

La guerrera no tenía idea a qué se referían los Ancianos cuando mencionaban esa tal "deuda histórica" de la Liga hacia los Solari, pero guardó silencio. Habían muchas cosas que los Ancianos guardaban para sí, y una de esas eran los antiguos libros que relataban la historia de los Solari. Si no le habían dicho nada cuando ingresó en la Liga, no lo harían ahora, de modo que, si quería averiguar el significado de tan críptica afirmación, tendría que investigar por su cuenta…si podía. Más sus cavilaciones no duraron mucho, pues los Ancianos volvieron a reclamarla.

\- Leona, deseamos que viajes a la Liga nuevamente cuanto antes.

Malditos vejetes inmisericordes. ¿Acaso alguna vez ellos habían movido sus decrépitos traseros de aquel lugar, donde eran servidos por esclavos las 24 horas del día? ¡Por supuesto que no, y era ella la que se tendría que marchar de vuelta sin haber descansado nada, sin haber siquiera visto su hogar en _Shamsadinah_! Más la guerrera no permitió que su furia se trasluciera en sus gestos. Todo lo que dijo fue:

\- ¿Con qué instrucciones, oh venerables?

\- Debes solicitar una entrevista con el Alto consejero Heyward Relivash, y debes presentarle nuevamente nuestra demanda de justicia. Si no te recibe, debes dejarles en claro a los invocadores que los Solari no serán ofendidos impunemente, y que este Concilio se está planteando seriamente la salida de la Liga de Leyendas.

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por mantenerse calma, Leona jadeó ¡Salirse de la Liga! ¿Acaso los ancianos estaban locos?

\- Venerables, ¿De verdad consideran apropiado…?

\- No es lo apropiado, es lo necesario – dijo Abdah Tâlas, el miembro más antiguo del Concilio – Tú no puedes comprender la magnitud de la ofensa que nos ocasionan los invocadores, Leona, pero debes confiar en que hacemos lo mejor para nuestra fe

\- Sin embargo ¿Salirse de la Liga? Venerables ¿Por qué no me explican…?

\- ¡BASTA! – Tronó Abdah Ommas, evidentemente iracundo – Cumple nuestras órdenes sin discutir, Leona – Luego pareció serenarse, y con la sonrisa de un padre bondadoso que intenta explicar a su hijo por qué no puede comprarle un juguete, le dijo – No podemos explicarte muchas cosas que son el corazón de la fe Solari, Leona, pues es mucha carga para ti. Aceptamos tal carga con alegría, pues eso debemos hacer para preservar la Fe. Sin embargo, a cambio solo te pedimos obediencia, oh Bendita del Sol. Debes entenderlo. Ahora márchate, tu misión te requiere.

Leona tardó un segundo en comenzar a moverse, con el corazón henchido de rebeldía. Sin embargo, su mente triunfó sobre sus sentimientos alocados, y partió con una reverencia de aquella estancia. ¿Acaso no eran ellos los que habían mantenido unidos a los Solari, a pesar de las vicisitudes del tiempo? ¿Acaso no habían dedicado sus vidas a la Fe, acaso no eran quienes conocían todos los secretos que mantenían la fe Solari pura? ¿Cómo podía ella, joven advenediza, decidir de pronto qué podía ser mejor para los Solari en conjunto? No, lo mejor que podía hacer era someterse a los dictados del Concilio lo mejor que pudiera, y quizá algún día comprendiera como ellos lo hacían. Más a pesar de repetirse esto mientras se tendía en su cama, ya bañada y un poco más descansada, había una pesadez en su pecho que no la abandonaba. La luna asomaba su pálido rostro desde detrás de las montañas, iluminando tenuemente el cuarto de la campeona. Una expresión de tristeza asomó a sus ojos cuando vió al níveo astro. Puede que seguir los dictados del Concilio fuese lo mejor para el grueso de los Solari, pero ciertamente no era lo mejor para ella.

Al día siguiente la guerrera estaba lista para partir apenas hubo salido el sol. No había tenido ocasión de desempacar su paupérrimo equipaje, y aparte de él lo único que necesitaba llevar eran su eterna armadura y a ella misma. Y claro, el encargo del Concilio. El camino hacia el puesto de invocación se le hizo más pesado que el día anterior, a pesar de que esta vez iba en bajada, y finalmente llegó al edificio bien entrada la tarde. Luego, el desagradable rito de invocación y nuevamente estaba en el Instituto de Guerra, apenas un día y medio después de haber partido de él. Las invocaciones siempre le dejaban un leve mareo y una debilidad en los miembros, por lo que decidió salir a los jardines para despejarse un poco. Una vez afuera, respiró un poco de aire y se volvió para contemplar el magnífico Instituto de Guerra. La noche cubría con su manto a aquella imponente edificación, que parecía alzarse amenazadora sobre la campeona, haciendo que ésta se sintiera sumamente pequeña ¿Es que acaso no lo era? La gente de Valoran solía pensar en los campeones como los forjadores de sus destinos, con poder sobre la vida y la muerte, pero ignoraban que éstos no eran más que peones en los tableros de otros, a pesar de todas las maquinaciones que hicieran. Si había alguien que realmente movía los hilos de la historia en aquel momento, esos eran los invocadores, y tal vez los grandes cabezas de los partidos en los grandes imperios del momento: Noxus y Demacia. Pero aún estos, por más poderosos que se sintiesen, no eran sino otra pieza más en el enorme e indistinguible tablero del destino. Al final, eran todos tan pequeños como el más insignificante insecto.

\- ¿Preocupada por algo, hija del sol? – preguntó una voz cálida en medio del jardín.

Braum avanzaba hacia ella con su característica sonrisa cálida mientras acariciaba distraídamente a su poro mascota. La campeona no pudo evitar sonreír en respuesta. El gigantón era un antídoto natural contra todo pensamiento desagradable.

\- Si, por supuesto ¿Acaso no estamos todos preocupados cuando entramos a esta fría roca? – preguntó ella a su vez, con aire juguetón

\- Oh, Braum no. Él no se preocupa por nada ni un poquito – contestó el campeón con una cómica expresión en su rostro, y Leona se río. Definitivamente, alguien como Braum era un regalo para los campeones de la Liga.

El guerrero ensanchó su sonrisa para luego ponerse serio. Volvió sus anchas espaldas a la Solari para contemplar el cielo estrellado.

\- Mira, Babón, El Vigilante de Hielo nos observa desde el firmamento – le conversó a su poro mientras le señalaba una constelación de entre tantas. El poro gruñó en respuesta – Oh, no te preocupes. Si pasa cualquier cosa, tú te pones detrás de Braum.

Curiosa, la guerrera preguntó:

\- ¿Cuál es El Vigilante de Hielo?

\- Aquella – señaló Braum. Ella no logró distinguir exactamente cuál era. Pero igualmente preguntó - ¿Y qué significa?

-Señala la llegada del invierno – contestó él muy serio - ¿Tú conoces la historia del Freljord, verdad?

\- Algo. He escuchado a Ashe hablar sobre Avarosa y todo eso, pero…

\- ¿Y has escuchado cuales fueron sus gestas?

\- Sólo sé que ella unificó el Freljord

Braum volvió a mirar hacia el cielo nocturno un momento, más de pronto estalló en una carcajada.

\- Bah, bah. Te estoy preocupando aún más, Leona ¿Dónde están mis modales? – le pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros y la sacudió cariñosamente – El sol ilumina siempre tu camino, hija del sol, aún cuando no nos muestre su rostro ¡Arriba ese ánimo! Ahora, si me disculpas – se despidió el gigantón, para luego irse conversando cariñosamente con Babón.

La guerrera se lo quedó mirando preocupada, y el peso de la noche anterior volvió por un momento a su pecho. Pero la calidez que aquel encuentro le había dejado superó prontamente a ese sentir, y un poco más animada se internó nuevamente en el Instituto. Una buena comida era justo lo que necesitaba para relajarse.

En el comedor había expectación por lo que pudiera pasar a la mañana siguiente. Los combates de Noxus contra Demacia y Jonia contra Aguas Turbias eran a primerísima hora del día, y en honor de la vital importancia que tenían eran los únicos agendados en la primera mitad de la jornada. La mayor parte de los campeones habían postergado sus asuntos para quedarse a presenciar los enfrentamientos, por ello aquella estancia estaba abarrotada como solo lo estaba en ocasiones especiales. Cuando entró, la Solari pudo apreciar que tanto Noxianos como Demacianos eran grandes ausentes en aquellos momentos. Bien podía ser que se hubiesen saltado la cena para realizar algunos ajustes de última hora, o que hubiesen cenado más temprano o fuesen a cenar más tarde para evitarse la tensión de las conversaciones a su alrededor, que girarían invariablemente en torno a ellos. Los Jonios, en cambio, agrupados en una única mesa por la ocasión, charlaban y discutían entre sí animadamente, en una clara muestra de confianza frente a los demás campeones. Los representantes de Aguas Turbias eran el polo opuesto de aquella confianza. Es decir, a Fizz no había quien le quitara su aire bromista, y Nami escuchaba atentamente una conversación entre Malphite y Skarner, pero para quien los conociera había un algo que los mostraba más ansiosos que de costumbre. Por si eso fuera poco, sus compañeros humanos estaban claramente afectados. Gangplank comía y bebía en un rincón, envuelto en un silencio hosco que disuadía a cualquiera aún más que de costumbre a acercarse a él. Graves cuchicheaba en voz baja a una Miss Fortune que había estado desde hacía días mucho menos exuberante de lo habitual, y miraba continuamente a la mesa de los Jonios con evidente ansiedad. Eran pequeñas señales de cuán grandes serían los eventos por venir, y Leona no pudo evitar contagiarse de la expectación general. Parecía que a la mañana siguiente se decidiría un cambio de rumbo en la política de Valoran. Con esa nueva sensación la campeona se sentó junto a sus amigas Vi y Caitlyn, puesto que Pantheon al parecer había cenado temprano, según su costumbre. También ellas estaban expectantes, aunque la Sheriff de Piltóver asegurara que aquellos asuntos políticos no eran de su incumbencia. Como representante de su ciudad, anhelaba que la intervención agresiva de Jonia detuviera la oleada de asaltos piratas que tanto perjudicaban el comercio de Piltóver, pero tenía conciencia de que el castigo para Aguas Turbias sería excesivo si triunfaba Jonia, y que ello tendría consecuencias desagradables a largo plazo. Y en cuanto a Demacia y Noxus… No veía cómo un triunfo de uno u otro bando pudiera cambiar la situación del conflicto ancestral que arrastraban las naciones más poderosas de Valoran, pero tenía un presentimiento acerca del combate que se avecinaba. Así pues, aunque intentaba mantener su ojo neutral de representante de la ley y nada más, Caitlyn estaba preocupada por lo que pudiese pasar. La Vigilante, en cambio, no estaba interesada para nada en las confusas telarañas de las maquinaciones políticas, que a pesar de todo no lograba comprender. En cambio, sabía que los contendientes pelearían con fuerza desacostumbrada, y estaba ansiosa por contemplar a los poderosos guerreros que lucharían en los combates dar lo máximo de sí. Bueno, así era Vi, una luchadora de tomo y lomo. La Solari dejó que la conversación la empapase, permitiendo que las palabras de sus voces conocidas borrasen cualquier resabio de preocupación por algo tal vez más urgente que las batallas a librarse.

La mañana siguiente amaneció gloriosa. Los rayos del sol iluminaban a plenitud los pilares y bóvedas de piedra que componían el Instituto de Guerra, dándole al habitualmente sombrío edificio un aspecto casi alegre, por dentro y por fuera. Aquella luz era un regalo para Leona, que se encontraba con la mayor parte de sus compañeros campeones en la Sala de los Espectadores, un prodigio de las habilidades mágicas de los Invocadores. La Sala era un anfiteatro ubicado en el medio del lago artificial del instituto, al que se accedía mediante un pequeño puente casi escondido de la mirada desde el propio Instituto. Aquel lugar comúnmente no se diferenciaba en nada de un anfiteatro al aire libre común y corriente, tal vez más bello y más fino, pero con el mismo esquema básico de los demás. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando los Invocadores ofrecían a los campeones la posibilidad de ejercer de espectadores en ciertos combates a través de aquel lugar. Entonces, gracias a las artes mágicas de los Invocadores encargados, los campeones podían apreciar lo que ocurría en La Grieta del Invocador como si aquel lugar fuese un estadio gigante y ellos estuvieran en las graderías. Aún más, cualquiera podía enfocar la vista en cualquier punto de La Grieta y observar todo con lujo de detalles, como si estuviese a escasos metros. Era realmente un prodigio y una muestra del enorme poder de los Invocadores. Así que en aquel lugar estaban reunidos todos los campeones que se alojaban en aquel momento en el Instituto, más algunos invocadores jóvenes. Los Miembros del Alto Consejo no estaban presentes, pero era sabido que los Magos Invocadores tenían una versión propia de aquella estancia para su uso exclusivo y que los Altos Consejeros acudían allí a ver los combates.

Los espectadores debieron esperar alrededor de media hora antes de que comenzara el combate, y eso suscitó murmullos de queja entre los presentes, empero finalmente aquella curiosa sensación de pesadez que los invadía cada vez que se activaba la magia de Visión comenzó. Los asistentes pudieron observar cómo los campeones de ambos lados se desplegaron a sus puestos con expresiones de decisión en sus rostros. Los demacianos eran liderados por Jarvan en la Jungla, Garen en el carril superior, Lux en el carril del medio y Quinn junto a Galio en el carril inferior. Los noxianos eran liderados por Swain en el carril del medio, Darius en el carril superior, Sion en la Jungla y Draven junto a Katarina en el carril inferior. El primer movimiento fue de los demacianos en esta ocasión. Liderados por Jarvan, se introdujeron audazmente en la jungla enemiga con el objetivo de matar al terrible Espino Rojo y quedarse con la magia que otorgaba. Sin embargo, los noxianos estaban al tanto de ello. Se reunieron en los arbustos cercanos, esperando que los demacianos se confiaran, y atacaron cuando estaban a punto de asesinar al Monstruo rojizo. El ataque fue rápido y eficaz, pero Galio fue más rápido. Con gran valentía, apenas notó la emboscada se arrojó a sí mismo sobre el corazón de los noxianos, muriendo en el proceso pero dando tiempo a sus aliados para escapar. Sin embargo tanto Lux como Garen quedaron muy malheridos, y debido a ello debieron regresar a la fuente para curarse. Esto dio tiempo a Swain y a Darius para fortalecerse y esperar a sus contrincantes con ventaja. La batalla continuó tranquila luego de esto, y la Solari notó con cierta diversión que a su lado Vi comenzaba a impacientarse. "Con la contienda entre Garen y Darius debería estar conforme" pensó Leona "Esos 2 no se están guardando nada". Y en efecto así era. Ignorando a los pequeños súbditos que luchaban autómatas a su alrededor, los guerreros insignia de sus respectivos bandos liberaban un odio acumulado desde hacía años, embistiéndose, golpeándose y cortándose sin dar ni recibir cuartel. Parecían ajenos a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y la Elegida del Sol pudo oír como Vi murmuraba algo acerca de una emboscada. Más Jarvan y Sion parecían tener otros planes. El titán noxiano se estaba dedicando a aumentar su poder en su propia jungla, y lo mismo hacía el Ejemplo de Demacia. No parecían tener intención alguna de intervenir en lo que sucedía en los carriles. En tanto Galio y Quinn, que al principio habían tenido ciertos problemas con sus rivales (había sido Katarina quien se había llevado la muerte de Galio) ganaban poco a poco terreno a sus adversarios, que debían retroceder ante los certeros flechazos de la ballestera y el constante acoso de Valor. Fue entonces que los Junglas de cada equipo hicieron su jugada. Primero fue Sion, quien con aquel terrible grito de guerra que caracterizaba sus cargas embistió contra Lux en el medio. La luz de Demacia se había mantenido muy pegada a su torre debido a la superioridad de su rival, pero el Coloso la atacó bajó la edificación y logró que fuera el Estratega quien la asesinara. Más la impetuosidad de la bestia le costó caro, pues ante la arremetida bestial del titán, la inteligente muchacha logró encadenarlo con sus poderes el tiempo suficiente como para que la torre lo matara por ella. Así la emboscada no fue del todo exitosa, y mientras tanto Jarvan hacía lo propio. Con aquel arrojo tan propio de él, se lanzó entre los asesinos de Noxus con aquella habilidad que llamaban "El Cataclismo", encerrándolos y permitiendo que Quinn los liquidara fácilmente con sus flechas. La encerrona fue tan bien ejecutada que aún les dio tiempo a los demacianos para destruir la torre antes de que Swain llegara a defenderla. Empero éste último no bajó nunca. Sabedor de la vulnerabilidad de Garen en el carril superior, subió a emboscarlo mientras el trío de demacianos golpeaban la torre. El Poder de Demacia no se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría hasta que fue demasiado tarde, y Swain terminó matándolo. Luego, con la ayuda de Darius, dañaron severamente la torre, y huyeron antes de cualquier represalia mientras los súbditos se encargaban del resto. Luego de eso el encuentro degeneró en una serie de batallas de equipo que se inclinaron a favor de demacianos y noxianos alternativamente. Swain se transformó en una máquina imparable, pero otro tanto ocurrió con Quinn, y fueron los errores o aciertos de ambos los que frecuentemente decidían de qué lado se inclinaba la balanza. Todas las torres exteriores de ambos bandos fueron destruidas, e incluso ocurrió algo espectacular: Los noxianos lograron acabar con la vida de todos los demacianos excepto Jarvan, a cambio de que Sawain pereciera también, y decidieron matar al poderoso Barón Na'Shor para finiquitar la partida. Sin embargo, a último momento el Príncipe de Demacia apareció para robar la magia del Barón y matar a Draven y Katarina antes de ser asesinado por Darius. Así, la batalla parecía absolutamente igualada, pero Leona notó que el tiempo conspiraba contra los noxianos. Draven cada vez estaba más desesperado, pues no estaba logrando siquiera igualarse a su contraparte, Quinn, por lo que cometía cada vez más errores estúpidos que costaban batallas en equipo a su bando. Mientras tanto, la férrea disciplina demaciana se mantenía tanto en victoria como en derrota, y así lograron destruir la torre y el inhibidor del carril de medio antes de que Jarvan y Garen murieran en la subsecuente respuesta noxiana. El Barón surgió otra vez en medio de su fosa, y ambas facciones se reunieron en torno a él, dispuestas a trenzarse en la batalla final. Estaba claro que todos pensaban que quien obtuviera la magia del terrible monstruo, ganaría aquella justa. Así, mientras los demacianos avanzaban sobre el Barón los noxianos los esperaban, más un error estratégico generó que Swain quedara atrapado en la hondonada de la bestia mientras los demacianos lo rodeaban. Obligado a recurrir a el encantamiento de invocador, el Estratega utilizó la Teletransportación Limitada, conocida entre los campeones como "Flash" para salvar el enorme muro de roca… pero pareció rebotar contra el mismo. En ese momento todos los espectadores de todos los bandos se levantaron sorprendidos. En numerosas ocasiones habían realizado el mismo movimiento que acababa de intentar el noxiano sin ningún problema, y ahora, en aquella batalla tan trascendental, algo fallaba. Antes de perecer frente a los demacianos (eso sí, llevándose consigo a Lux), Swain pareció mirar hacia el cielo con una expresión claramente furiosa. Era como si pidiera enfurecido una explicación a los espectadores que lo contemplaban aún sin poder creerlo desde el Coliseo en el Instituto. "No, no nos está pidiendo explicación a nosotros" se encontró pensando Leona mientras observaba la muerte del Estratega "Les está pidiendo una explicación a los invocadores; a ellos les echa la culpa de lo que acaba de pasar". Por supuesto, los noxianos se arrojaron desesperados intentando que sus enemigos no consiguieran la magia del Barón, pero fue en vano. Garen murió defendiéndolo, pero también lo hicieron Katarina y Sion, y los demacianos se quedaron con la poderosa aura mágica de Na'Shor. Avanzaron por el carril central al parecer imparables, pero entonces Darius y Draven cargaron con furia. El último hizo grave daño a Jarvan y Quinn, pero debió retirarse rápidamente para no perecer. Darius, en cambio, batalló hasta las últimas, y logró llevarse con él a Galio y a Jarvan en su deseperado intento. Así pues, sólo quedo una Quinn dañada frente a la posibilidad de terminar con todo. Sin titubear, avanzó arrasando con los súbditos enemigos y destruyó las 2 torres que custodiaban en nexo. Pero entonces apareció Draven, totalmente curado y listo para la batalla. Con gran habilidad, ambos tiradores se dañaron severamente, y el noxiano logró sacar a Valor de la batalla. Quinn podía tener mucho más daño, pero estaba desgastada y sola, mientras que Draven estaba en buenas condiciones a pesar de todo y presto a vengar su orgullo herido. Así que la demaciana arrojó una última flecha cargada, y el noxiano tiró ambas hachas a gran velocidad. Pero entonces ocurrió otro acontecimiento que hizo a más de uno soltar un grito. Las hachas de Draven, sin razón aparente, rebotaron contra la guerrera sin dañarla en lo más absoluto, como si un inesperado escudo hubiese aparecido. Y era imposible que hubiese sido la "Barrera", pues la había ocupado hace muy poco contra los hachazos de Darius. Entonces la flecha de la ballestera acertó de lleno en el corazón del Ejecutor, que soltó una blasfemia mientras caía justo frente a su nexo. Quinn, quien parecía tan sorprendida como el noxiano al continuar con vida, no perdió el tiempo; recogiendo sus flechas, acabó con la batalla con unos pocos y certeros tiros. La Solari miró a sus compañeros campeones mientras el grito de victoria se expandía desde el bando demaciano que observaba la batalla. Muchos estaban eufóricos, comentando ya tan intenso combate. Otros parecían pensativos. La guerrera pudo ver a Nasus, el poderoso curador de Shurima, contemplando aún el escenario por ahora vuelto a la normalidad con una expresión que no se podía sino definir como preocupación intensa. Y no era el único, también Kayle, a su lado, tenía esa expresión (se podía apreciar porque no llevaba puesto su eterno yelmo de batalla). Mientras, había algunos campeones que se retiraban ya, sin quedarse a ver el siguiente combate. Y la mirada de Leona tropezó con la persona que menos deseaba ver en aquellos momentos: Diana, que se escabullía de entre el público con rostro impenetrable. Un vacío se formó en el estómago de la Solari al verla, la que antes fuera su mejor amiga, ahora su peor enemiga. Y algo en su corazón la impulsó a seguirla, a advertirle lo que estaba a punto de pasar, en honor a la vieja amistad. Así que sin dudarlo un momento se abrió paso a empujones y se fue del salón, en pos de la Lunari.

Diana caminaba rápidamente, como queriendo alejarse lo antes posible del coliseo, y sin saberlo dejaba rápidamente atrás a su perseguidora, por lo que a Leona no le quedó más remedio para alcanzarla que llamarla en voz alta. Sólo en el momento de hacerlo se dio cuenta ésta de lo irracional de su impulso, y de que no tenía ni idea cómo encarar a la Elegida de la Luna. Diana se paró en seco cuando escucho la voz de su contraparte solar, voz que conocía profundamente y cuyos matices estaban grabados a fuego en su memoria. La guerrera del sol pudo darse cuenta del ligero temblor que se apoderó de ella, casi pudo ver la duda en su cabeza, si confrontarla o hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, así que decidió actuar rápido.

\- Diana, te debo advertir: los Ancianos del Concilio planean obligar a que la Liga te entregue a la justicia Solari. Soy su mensajera en este momento.

La Avatar lunar no se dio vuelta, ni reaccionó de ninguna forma ante ésta afirmación. La desesperación se apoderó del pecho de Leona, no sabiendo qué hacer continuación ¿Es que no había entendido el mensaje? ¿Es que no comprendía las implicaciones de esto? ¿O tal vez estaba conmocionada por la magnitud de la noticia?

-¿Diana? ¿Diana, has comprendido? ¡Los Ancianos pretenden apoderarse de ti! Y sabes bien lo que son capaces de hacerte, cuando la Liga finalmente acceda…

Entonces una risa forzada y amarga emergió de la Lunari, que se dio finalmente vuelta con el desprecio marcado en todo su rostro al mirar a su rival. Verla así fue cómo si una flecha de Ashe le atravesara el corazón. Helada…

\- ¿Por qué crees que la Liga me entregaría, Solari? – preguntó la elegida de la luna cargando cada frase con la misma repulsa que expresaba su cara

\- Los ancianos han amenazado con dejar la Liga si los invocadores no acceden a su petición…

\- ¡Entonces son unos estúpidos! ¡Y más estúpida eres tú, por venir y decírmelo! – se carcajeó Diana con hiel en su voz - ¡Y encima te crees muy buena por advertirme! En verdad, Leona, eras tan idiota cómo pareces. No sé por qué me he molestado en escucharte. Ve, ve a cumplir las órdenes de tus amos y entrega el mensaje, y ya verás cómo te responden. Déjame en paz de una buena vez.

Y, altanera, la única Lunari existente se fue. "¿Cuándo fue que cambió así?" se preguntó con tristeza la guerrera solar "¿Cuándo fue que la calidez de su corazón fue reemplazada por ese odio frío?" Entonces recordó, para su pesar, las palabras de los Ancianos 'Si el sol es calidez y vida, la luna es frío y muerte. Tu amiga ya no existe más, Leona, devorada su alma por ese astro maligno' "No puede ser que ella se haya vuelto así sólo por adorar a la Luna. Tiene que haber otra explicación" Más una voz en su mente desagradablemente parecida a la de aquellos Ancianos le hizo ver que no había más explicación a tan brusco cambio. De pronto Leona se encontró perdida, sin saber qué hacer. Ya no tenía ganas de volver y presenciar el combate restante. A decir verdad, ya no tenía ganas de nada, sólo quería volver a Shamsadinah y perderse en alguna de sus tareas cotidianas, o sentarse en la Explanada del Sol Naciente y dejar que los cálidos rayos solares bañaran todo su cuerpo. Pero no podía volver mientras no cumpliera su misión, así que con un suspiro decidió que aquel era el momento perfecto para terminar con ese asunto de una vez por todas.

Cuando se presentó frente al Salón de los Invocadores supo inmediatamente que Diana tenía razón. Los Altos Consejeros no quisieron recibirla, en cambio, una invocadora a la que ni siquiera conocía de vista se entrevistó con ella en el pasillo. Escuchó las amenazas de los Ancianos Solari por boca de su campeona (a medida que hablaba la convicción de su voz parecía esfumarse y aquellas advertencias que le habían parecido tan terribles sonaban fútiles a sus propios oídos) y dijo con voz amable que haría lo posible para que los Altos Consejeros comprendieran la magnitud del peligro (Con lo que Leona entendió cuán poco pesaban realmente los Solari en la Liga), antes de cerrar la puerta suavemente tras de sí y dejar a la Elegida del Sol sola y pesarosa en medio de aquel pasillo desierto. El resto del día, y el día siguiente fueron un borrón para ella. Se enteró por oídas de que Jonia había aplastado a Aguas Turbias, que la mitad de los campeones pertenecientes al último bando habían rehusado pelear y que finalmente la pena económica había sido impuesta… sólo a Gangplank, al que Irelia en persona acusó de ser la mente detrás del inmenso saqueo. El revuelo que esto causó fue impresionante, pero a la alicaída Leona no le conmovió en lo más mínimo. Simplemente deseaba regresar a casa y no saber por un buen tiempo nada más de la Liga. Vivió como en sueños la furia de los Ancianos al notificarles la inexistente reacción de los invocadores a sus amenazas, y de hecho se retiró de la sala antes incluso de que la autorizaran a hacerlo. No la ayudó tomar las tareas más pesadas ese día, ni meditar bajo el glorioso sol en La Explanada a la mañana siguiente. La terrible frialdad que le había dejado en el pecho su efímero encuentro con Diana no se quitaba, y tampoco podía olvidar ese sentimiento. Y cuando se acostó luego de un agotador día, la Luna la recibió en su cuarto como burlándose de ella. No pudo contener las lágrimas.

-¿Así que, todo sigue tal cómo se planeó? – preguntó Le Blanc sentada sin ningún respeto sobre el escritorio de Swain.

\- Si – respondió éste con una sonrisa divertida – Todo salió bien.

\- ¿A pesar de que Noxus fue evidentemente derrotada en aquel combate y que gastamos recursos en vano en aquel asedio?

\- ¡Vamos, Le Blanc! ¿De verdad crees que llegaríamos a la victoria a través de una estúpida batalla orquestada por los invocadores?

La Rosa Negra sonrió. Comprendía perfectamente a lo que se refería el Estratega Maestro, pero era divertido pincharlo de vez en cuando. Y Swain comprendía esta compulsión de aquella mujer; a su mano izquierda le toleraba cosas que a ninguno más le toleraría.

\- Veremos ahora qué tal va la cosecha – Dijo por toda despedida la mujer, marchándose con aquel contoneo de caderas tan particular.

Una vez solos, el cuervo del noxiano se removió nerviosamente en el hombro de su dueño. Swain lo tranquilizó con un dedo, y sonrió nuevamente.

\- Ya verán qué cosecha – murmuró para sí – Nunca habrá otra tan… magnífica.

* * *

_**¡Al fin he vuelto! Pido disculpas (nuevamente) por casi un mes sin actualizar, pero a cambio les traigo nada más ni nada menos que ¡El capitulo más pinchemente largo que he escrito hasta ahora! Y como bonus track les digo que con este capítulo se termina (por fin) el INICIO de éste FF (De verdad, no sé por qué tengo esa manía de hacer historias tan malditamente largas).**_

_**Debe ser el capítulo que más me ha costado escribir hasta ahora, pues entre lo que me tenía pensado escribir en un principio y lo que salió hay una gran diferencia. Por ejemplo, no pensaba que fuera Leona la protagonista de TODO el capítulo, pensaba narrar el combate de Aguas Turbias y no el de Noxus, no pensaba meter a Diana hasta varios capítulos después... En fin, que no sé si estoy conforme con lo que finalmente escribí, pero sabía que no podía postergar más la salida del bendito capítulo, de modo que aquí está. Si mis lectores me van a tapar con tomates, ojalá no estén tan podridos :(**_

_**Gracias nuevamente a todos los que siguen este fic, gracias sobretodo a benjamínandres (si, eres mi comentarista estrella xD), a Beryl96 y a Kingiskandar por apoyarme con sus reviews. Espero que a pesar de todo les guste este capítulo, y como avance les comento que haré paralelamente a este otros FanFics más cortos (no deberían durar más de 5 capítulos) con historias que hace tiempo tengo en la mente y estoy deseoso de escribir. Gracias por todo y nos leemos pronto ;D**_


	7. Aclaradas Engañosas

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes aquí presentados no son de mi invención, por lo que renuncio a cualquier afán lucrativo en cuanto a esta historia. Copyright perteneciente a Riot Games_

**Comentar es apoyar :)**

* * *

**Aclaradas engañosas**

Decir que la Liga estaba alborotada luego de lo que ocurrió en los duelos era un eufemismo. Decir que el escándalo era mayúsculo se acercaba mucho más a la verdad, pero aún así era suavizar las cosas. Así estaba todo luego de lo que pasó en La Grieta del Invocador entre Demacia y Noxus, y entre Jonia y Aguas Turbias. Primero que nada era muy comentado entre los campeones el hecho de que Aguas Turbias sólo había presentado a la mitad de su planilla de campeones y había tenido que rellenar con criaturas de las mazmorras. Fueron Hecarim y Kog'Maw quienes rellenaron los cupos en un equipo conformado por Nami en el carril inferior (junto a La Boca del Vacío), Fizz en el carril medio y Gangplank en el carril inferior, con el Centauro Espectral en la jungla. Ante ellos Jonia formó con el Varus y Karma en el carril inferior, Akali en el Carril central, Irelia en el carril Superior y Lee Sin en la jungla. Las diferencias ya desde el inicio eran radicales. Los Jonios formaron con gente de todas las layas, a pesar de que en un principio se creyó que sólo pelearían los miembros del consejo. Al final, Shen cedió su puesto a favor de Akali por considerar que sería mejor aportación en aquella batalla, e incluso se permitió que Varus, quien era mal mirado por ciertos miembros del consejo (Irelia y Yi) luchara también como signo de apertura hacia los "renegados" de entre los Jonios (Karma y Soraka fueron sus grandes beneficiarias en ese sentido). De ese modo Jonia se mostraba unida ante un enemigo que era el polo opuesto. Para todos los campeones fue sorpresiva la decisión de Miss Fortune de no luchar, decisión que fue secundada por Graves e incluso por Nautilus, y que dejó desde el vamos a una Aguas Turbias confundida y fragmentada. El imprevisto fue solucionado rápidamente por Gangplank con una solicitud de suplencia, pero los suplentes fueron escogidos por los invocadores de entre las mazmorras y no fueron del gusto del pirata, y ya puestos, de Fizz y de Nami tampoco. Esto ni hizo sino aumentar la confianza de los Jonios, que lucharon ejemplarmente y superaron desde el primer minuto a sus contrincantes. Aguas Turbias, por su parte, estaba rendida desde el comienzo. Aunque Gangplank peleaba con la misma astucia e ímpetu de siempre, sus compañeros eran otra historia. El nerviosismo y la confusión del Bromista se pusieron de manifiesto en un intercambio con Akali, en la primera lucha de la batalla, en la que se movió de forma errática y no acertó muchas de sus piruetas, permitiendo que la ninja lo liquidara sin grandes sobresaltos. Por otro lado, se notaba a la legua la repugnancia de Nami hacia la criatura a la que se supone debía defender, criatura que se exponía mucho más de lo adecuado y parecía movida por un ansia que la dejaba expuesta a los tiros de Varus. De ese modo el carril central y el carril inferior estaban perdidos antes de que transcurriera mucho tiempo. Hecarim, por su parte, le hacía la vida imposible al monje ciego en la jungla, presentándose en toda ocasión en que éste estaba vulnerable, como si tiviera un maligno sexto sentido que se lo indicase. Así logró matarlo en 2 ocasiones y de paso consiguió poner en jaque a la formación Jonia, más la tercera vez que atacó a Lee Sin lo persiguió más de lo debido y termino cayendo ante Irelia, que de ese modo logró por fin sacar una ventaja clara sobre Gangplank y ganó su línea. Luego de eso la ventaja de los Jonios fue abrumadora, y nada de lo que intentase ningún enemigo cambió nada en ese sentido. Al final, la desesperación se notaba en el pirata y las criaturas marinas, mientras que los monstruos que eran sus compañeros se arrojaban de cualquier forma sobre los Jonios, sin que los invocadores pudiesen controlar aquellos impulsos asesisuicidas. Cuando llegó la victoria de los Jonios, más de un campeón se había retirado de las gradas para ir a entrenar, aburrido de presenciar una lucha tan desigual. Sin embargo la mayor bomba cayó una vez terminada la batalla. Primero fue un rumor que corrió como la pólvora entre los campeones luego del combate, rumor que fue confirmado por los Jonios que fueron consultados y aún por Fizz y Nami. Al parecer, luego de reaparecer en el Cuarto de Invocación, Irelia había encarado a Gangplank, afirmando saber a ciencia cierta que era él el responsable del gran robo a la Flota Jonia, y ante los atónitos invocadores presentes, había impuesto una compensación monetaria equivalente a 7 veces la carga que había sido robada EXCLUSIVAMENTE sobre el furibundo pirata. A pesar que era una indemnización mucho menor a la que se había temido en un principio, era mayor incluso que la Fortuna del más acaudalado noble Noxiano o Demaciano, y era por mucho más de lo que el pirata podía pagar. Antes de retirarse dejando solo a un Gangplank que no cabía en sí de la conmoción y la rabia, La Voluntad de las hojas había dicho burlescamente que era una pena que también podía ser pagada en servicios a Jonia.

Sólo aquello habría dado a la Liga de qué hablar durante semanas, más todo esto era ricamente sazonado por lo que había acontecido durante el combate de Noxus vs Demacia. A pesar de que el combate en sí había sido extraordinario, lo más recordado de él eran los "fallos", es decir, el "Flash" fallido de Swain y la "Barrera" fuera de lugar de Quinn. Las opiniones estaban divididas: muchos opinaban que el combate habría tenido el mismo resultado de no haberse manifestado estas anomalías, más otros tantos sostenían lo contrario, y aquello dejaba espacio para pareceres ciertamente peligrosos. Para sorpresa de todos, el propio Estratega Maestro había aceptado el resultado del combate sin hacer ninguna declaración al respecto, hecho que a su propia manera causó más revuelo que si hubiese sucedido lo contrario. Por cierto que el resto de los noxianos no siguieron la estela de su comandante, y luego de terminada la batalla no perdieron oportunidad de criticar aquellos errores groseros en la magia de los Invocadores. Es más, algunos incluso alcanzaron a insinuar que la Liga estaba a favor de los demacianos y que por ello se las habían arreglado para que ganaran pasara lo que pasara, antes por supuesto de que Swain ordenara tajantemente silencio a sus campeones. Aquello no evitó que el Alto Mando noxiano por entero debiera responder por los dichos de unos cuantos, y que el propio Gran General tuviera que negar cualquiera intención de Noxus de escindirse de la Liga. La semilla de la discordia, empero, ya estaba sembrada, y muchos no noxianos se hicieron eco de las palabras de aquellos pocos. Draven estuvo un tiempo alimentando aquella opinión furiosamente, pues parecía no creer que hubiese otra manera de que hubiese perdido tan rotundamente. Debió ser exento temporalmente de muchos de sus privilegios en Noxus y en la Liga para que finalmente cerrara la boca. De este modo, lejos de terminar con aquellas batallas, los conflictos dentro de la Liga sólo se acrecentaron.

Miss Fortune había llegado a imaginar que luego de que todo ocurriese, para bien o para mal, ella podría por fin estar más tranquila. Los nervios en los días inmediatamente anteriores a los combates habían sido infernales, y no había bebida lo suficientemente fuerte como para aliviar sus preocupaciones. Aquellas dudas malditas la asediaban sin piedad ¿Se abstendría Graves de pelear llegado el momento? ¿Podría hacer que los invocadores liberaran a Nautilus de la obligación de luchar? ¿Se atendría Irelia a su palabra? ¿Sería necesario que fuese ella quien apuntara con el dedo a Gangplank a la hora de la verdad? Había tantas cosas que podían salir mal con aquello, tantos posibles agujeros en sus planes… Y sin embargo todo salió mejor de lo que podría haber soñado. Graves mantuvo su palabra, los invocadores ni siquiera llamaron al titán de las profundidades a pelear, Irelia mantuvo su palabra como la guerrera honorable que era, todos estaban tan sorprendidos luego de la acusación de La Voluntad de las Hojas que nadie atinó a preguntar de dónde había sacado la información… Y sin embargo luego de todo aquello no sentía el dulce sabor del triunfo que debería haber sentido. No había alivio, ni siquiera calma. Todo lo contrario, aquella sensación de peligro inminente estaba más presente que nunca. Y en esta ocasión era mil veces peor, pues por más que repasaba una y otra vez cada pequeña parte de su situación no lograba identificar la amenaza que la acechaba. Incluso llegó a pensar que era un resabio amargo de aquellas semanas de tensión que había vivido, pero su experiencia en el mar le indicaba que su instinto no tenía fallos. No, algo estaba mal, algo había salido terriblemente mal, más en principio no lograba determinar qué era.

Por suerte para la salud mental de la pirata, el peligro mismo no tardó en revelarse. Estaba bebiendo algo junto a Nami antes de irse a dormir, algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo y que extrañaba, dado que consideraba a la nereida su mejor amiga, cuando Gangplank las interrumpió.

\- Fortune, necesito hablar contigo – dijo el pirata fríamente.

La pelirroja lo miró de reojo con desagrado. Venirla a interrumpir precisamente ahora, cuando por fin podía relajarse un poco… Estaba a punto de mandarlo al diablo cuando captó la mirada suplicante de la sirena. Quería que conversaran, tal vez tenía la esperanza de que pudiese ayudar al bucanero a salir de la difícil situación en la que había sido puesto. Claro, ella no sabía que la propia Miss Fortune lo había hecho caer en la trampa, pues no le había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a la ondina, acerca de su conversación con Irelia. Pensándolo así, la cazarrecompensas se sintió ligeramente culpable, no por la bien merecida suerte de su rival, sino por Nami. De modo que decidió acceder a la petición muda de su amiga, y con un gesto indicó a Gangplank que la guiara.

El pirata se la llevó lejos del comedor por los vastos pasillos desiertos, hasta muy cerca del Cuarto de Invocación, vacío en aquel momento.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó despectiva Miss Fortune - ¿Qué diablos quieres?

El Azote de los Mares le lanzó una mirada torva que le revolvió el estómago, y que le hizo desear tener junto a ella sus pistolas (todas las armas de los campeones eran confiscadas dentro del Instituto, y sólo podían portarlas durante el entrenamiento).

\- Sé que fuiste tú quien chivateó, Fortune – le dijo al fin el pirata en voz baja y arrastrada – Sé que fuiste tú quien me vendió.

La pelirroja se quedó de piedra un momento ¿Cómo diablos lo sabía? Pero entonces recobró su claridad mental. Él lo sabía por mera intuición, después de todo no era estúpido, pero no tenía pruebas y quería que ella se traicionara en un momento de nerviosismo.

\- Dices tonterías, Gangplank – contestó ella con toda la displicencia de la que fue capaz - ¿Crees acaso que Jonia no tendría espías en Aguas Turbias? Tú fuiste el idiota que se pavoneó con el botín frente a todos.

\- Claro que Jonia tiene espías en Aguas Turbias ¡Como tú! – y dicho esto el corsario se arrojó sorpresivamente sobre su interlocutora y comenzó a ahorcarla. Ella reaccionó rápidamente y asestó un certero rodillazo en su entrepierna, que hizo retroceder a su agresor

\- Imbécil – jadeó Miss intentando recuperar el aire – Haré que te encierren en las mazmorras por esto, mequetrefe estúpido.

Gangplank, también jadeando, se irguió como pudo, con fuego en sus negros ojos.

\- Haré que te arrepientas, Sarah Fortune. Juro que te haré pagar con sangre cada pieza que me cobren los Jonios, traidora maldita.

\- ¡Te espero, sucio ratero! – contestó la pelirroja aleonada - ¡Haz lo que puedas con lo que te quede! Oh, espera ¡Ya no tienes nada! ¿Cómo podrás vengarte? ¡Imbécil!

Por toda respuesta el pirata escupió a sus pies y se marchó. Aquello, la cazarrecompensas lo sabía, era signo de desafío entre las gentes de Aguas Turbias. Su rival, mediante ese gesto, acababa de convertirse en su enemigo.

"Bien – pensó Miss con la cabeza aún zumbando de la ira – al menos ya sé a lo que me enfrento"

"Todos estos estúpidos no comprenden. Aguas Turbias siempre ha sido débil, y por eso siempre ha estado a la merced de los que tienen la fuerza para subyugarla. Ya fuese Piltover, ya fuese Noxus, ya fuese Jonia, todos los fuertes siempre se han cebado sobre las gentes de esa isla miserable ¿Por qué sino les fue tan fácil a los piratas llegar y apropiarse de ese infeliz trozo de tierra en medio de la nada? ¿Quién de entre esas ratas cobardes se alzó para detener a los invasores? Ni uno solo. Todos agacharon la cabeza y se sometieron a las reglas de los piratas. Deberían agradecernos el haber tomado su isla. Les hemos enseñado cómo ser fuertes. Les hemos enseñado cómo ser libres. Mi padre, maldito viejo, me hizo ese favor. Me enseñó cuán dura es la vida, me enseñó la inmisericordia de los seres humanos para con los otros seres humanos. Me enseñó que en el fondo todos somos bestias, y que aquel que acepte esa verdad tendrá poder sobre los que no la aceptan.

¿Quién respetaba a Aguas Claras, esa pacífica isla de navegantes? Y ahora ¿Quién osaría meterse con Aguas Turbias, ese terrible nido de piratas? Esa zorra estúpida cree que los piratas hemos arruinado su bonita isla. No se da cuenta de que ella es fuerte porque aceptó ser una bestia, aceptó el animal dentro de sí. No se da cuenta de que la Liga sólo nos toma en cuenta porque somos terribles e indomables, porque somos rabiosamente libres, porque no pueden subyugarnos. Cree que los piratas somos la plaga, como si no supiera que son los débiles y los gallinas quienes nos entregaron en bandeja el dominio sobre Aguas Claras, quienes nos permitieron convertirla en Aguas Turbias. Tonta. Pero no importa, le demostraré lo que hace la verdadera fuerza, y la obligaré a aceptar la única verdad. El fuerte come, en débil es comido. Y no seré yo el débil"

Había que reconocerlo, jamás se habría esperado aquella maniobra artera de la zorra más buena de Aguas Turbias. Y había que reconocerlo, la manera en que había ejecutado todo era perfecta. Era obvio; si lo dejaba a él solo peleando, era fácil sobreentender que era el único interesado en defender el robo, y por tanto su autor. Nadie tendría por qué sospechar de nadie: el mero hecho de acudir a la batalla lo acusaba. Y sin embargo Gangplank tenía claro que la certeza absoluta en las palabras de Irelia no eran fruto de aquella deducción, no, eran fruto de palabras insidiosas deslizadas en su oído. Miss Fortune había traicionado el código de los piratas al delatar a un compañero, de eso estaba seguro, pero lo había hecho de tal forma que el más temible corsario que surcaba los mares no tenía forma de desprestigiarla por ello. Era un golpe perfecto. Así lo comprendió el bucanero luego de emborracharse hasta quedar sin sentido y despertar con la claridad meridiana del dolor de cabeza a la mañana siguiente. Y también comprendió qué era lo que podía hacer para resarcirse. Si la mujerzuela esa quería vender su trasero a Jonia, bien, 2 podían jugar ese juego.

De modo que preparó todo. Se tragó un honor que nunca había tenido y envió el mensaje pertinente. No esperó respuesta, de inmediato movió sus hilos para partir en secreto hacia Noxus. Nadie debía saberlo, así que fue disfrazado en una barcaza agujereada rumbo a la temible ciudad-estado.

Noxus siempre había sido para él el ejemplo de su filosofía, y sin embargo detestaba cada piedra de aquella ciudadela fortificada. Había tratado en múltiples ocasiones con noxianos, y odiaba la forma en que despreciaban abiertamente a todo no-noxiano. Eran todos unos malditos cerdos arrogantes. Más, como buen pirata, eso no le impedía mantener negocios con los noxianos que necesitaba para entrar en secreto dentro de la ciudad.

Cada calle de aquella urbe tenía un algo indefiniblemente amenazante: las patrullas que parecían ir unas detrás de otras, la forma marcial en que caminaban incluso los niños, las casas sombrías y ominosas, la sombra de la Torre del Alto Mando que parecía observarlo todo. No había mendigos, ni borrachos, ni riñas callejeras: todo parecía en perfecto orden, un orden teñido de miedo. Al pirata le costó una eternidad llegar hasta la torre, intentando no llamar la atención con aquel disfraz burdo que atraía las miradas y levantaba suspicacias entre los soldados. Tuvo que untar la mano a un buen montón de ellos y escabullirse a todo correr de tantos otros para que no lo apresaran, y si no fuera por sus "amistades" entre los bajos fondos de la ciudad jamás habría llegado a destino. Por suerte al parecer era esperado en la Torre, pues un lacayo de apariencia sin vida lo guió hacia un salón recibidor enorme sin hacerle una pregunta. Aquel cuarto, a pesar de ser tan lujoso como cabría desearse, era aun más amenazador que la propia ciudad. Los sillones en apariencia mullidos eran inusualmente duros, las alfombras rojas semejaban sangre en el piso, y los cuadros y estatuas parecían vigilar constantemente. Cabía preguntarse si, dada la siniestra reputación de los magos noxianos, esa apariencia era una realidad. De modo que Gangplank estuvo intentando dominar una sensación cada vez mayor de estar en la guarida del dragón hasta que finalmente la única puerta que tenía frente a él se abrió…revelando la inmensa silueta de Darius. La Mano de Noxus apenas lo vió se llevó la mano a la espalda donde no portaba ninguna hacha, más antes de que la bajara tenía la pistola del corsario apuntándole.

\- Yo que tú controlaría esas manos, marinero – le sonrió burlescamente éste último.

\- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí, rata de mar? – inquirió furibundo el noxiano.

\- Tranquilo Darius, él es mi invitado – dijo la voz del Estratega Maestro detrás de su espalda. En respuesta el guerrero aflojó su postura con rigidez, y se limitó a observar con desconfianza al pirata mientras pasaba a su lado. Éste le dedicó una de sus sonrisas de triunfo mientras contemplaba su figura perderse tras la salida

\- Espero perdones la rudeza de mis hombres, Gangplank – le dijo el cojo con perfecta educación, mientras su cuervo daba pequeños saltitos nerviosos en su hombro – Ahora, si fueses tan amable… - complementó señalando la entrada a su despacho.

Con cautela el bucanero entró al cuarto, reparando inmediatamente en la sobriedad del mismo. No había alfombras ni estatuas ni ningún otro adorno, excepto un retrato enorme del famoso Boran Darkwill. Unas estanterías con muchos libros al parecer todos iguales y el escritorio de apariencia viejísima eran los únicos muebles del lugar. Había un enorme ventanal detrás del despacho (maldita sea ¿Es que a todos los genios malvados les gustaba dar la espalda a quien les hablaba?) por el que no entraba un rayo de sol. En resumen, un cuarto intimidante como todo lo noxiano. Sólo para sentirse seguro Gangplank tuvo la osadía de poner la pistola sobre la mesa, pero Swain pareció no notarlo. Aquellos ojos fríos y calculadores que lo miraban eran casi inhumanos, tan muertos como los del lacayo que lo había guiado hasta allí pero a la vez tan vivaces como los del estúpido cuervo inseparable del cojo.

\- Sé que tu situación no es la mejor, Gangplank – comenzó con suavidad el líder noxiano – Y mucho lo lamento por ti, pero si vienes a pedir ayuda, debes saber que Noxus no da nada gratis…

\- Me sé perfectamente sus políticas, no debe recordarme nada – lo cortó inmediatamente el pirata con toda la grosería que pudo imprimirle a su frase – Y no necesito que nadie me recuerde el embrollo en el que me metieron – Ante ésta respuesta la faz pétrea del Estratega pareció casi divertida, si es que eso era posible, y Gangplank se removió incómodo en la dura silla – Vengo aquí con un trato.

\- ¿A sí? ¿Y qué trato puedes ofrecerme tú, oh Azote de los Mares? – inquirió con cierta sorna Swain. El capitán del Heraldo de la Muerte decidió ignorar el tono burlesco para contestar:

\- Hace algunos años ustedes invadieron Jonia, y fracasaron por muy poco. Cosas como esa no se olvidan fácilmente, y estoy convencido de que Noxus aún no ha olvidado la ambición de invadir a los Jonios. Pues bien, mientras juegan a las mordidas con Demacia yo puedo ser la punta de fierro que los meta de nuevo allí.

El pirata se paró a respirar luego de decir todo de un tirón. Se maldijo internamente por no haber jugueteado largamente con la respuesta, pero él no tenía el talento de su enemiga para las maquinaciones. De modo que lo único que le quedó luego de arruinar de esa forma lo que podría haber sido una diestra y convincente exposición fue ocultar su terrible nerviosismo mientras apreciaba la sonrisa burlona que no se había movido del rostro de Swain. Estuvo así por lo que perfectamente podrían ser horas enteras, pero probablemente fuesen sólo unos segundos eternos y angustiosos. Entonces, lentamente, Swain se inclinó hacia adelante y le preguntó:

\- ¿Y qué cobrarías para ponerte a nuestras órdenes?

\- La mitad de un séptimo de lo que me fue impuesto – contestó Gangplank sin pensarlo siquiera.

Sin dejar de sonreír, su interlocutor afirmó:

\- Eso es demasiado, pirata.

\- A ser pagados a razón de la 12ava parte de un quinto del total mensualmente.

El líder noxiano perdió su sonrisa y se lo quedó mirando con aquellos escalofriantes ojos suyos durante unos momentos, cómo midiéndolo. Luego volvió a inclinarse hacia él diciéndole:

\- Harás lo que te ordenemos cómo te lo ordenemos, y no cuestionarás.

\- Por ese dinero podría hacer cantar a Sona – contestó aliviado el pirata – Soy un maldito pirata, no tengo moral ¿Recuerda? Me importa un comino lo que tenga que hacer.

La Sonrisa volvió al rostro de Swain, que se inclinó con apariencia satisfecha hacia atrás.

\- ¿Alguna otra exigencia para cerrar el trato?

\- Si. Llegado el momento, quiero que Aguas Turbias tenga total potestad sobre sus propios asuntos.

El noxiano se permitió una desagradable carcajada que fue secundada por un aún más desagradable graznido de su cuervo.

\- Bien, bien – dijo después de recuperar el control – Llegado el momento, eso se te cumplirá, Gangplank. De modo que ahora trabajas para nosotros – culminó extendiendo una mano envejecida y muy pálida. El pirata estrechó la mano con firmeza antes de retirarse por donde había venido.

\- Una última cosa – Gangplank se detuvo con la mano en el pomo y se giró para escuchar – Esto es secreto.

\- De cualquier modo nadie lo iba a saber por mí – sonrió el bucanero antes de marcharse definitivamente de aquel lugar que tanto le disgustaba.

"Nunca pensé caer tan bajo" pensaba Gangplank mientras se escabullía de aquella urbe maldita "Trabajando para los malditos noxianos. Pero te juro que yo ganaré esta pulseada, zorra, cueste lo que me cueste".

Apenas hubo salido el pirata Le Blanc apareció de entre las sombras de la habitación mirando fríamente a Swain.

\- Te das perfecta cuenta de que estás malgastando dinero valioso, supongo.

\- Malgastando no – contestó el Estratega Maestro – es sólo una inversión para asegurar del todo nuestros objetivos.

\- ¿Entonces temes que el plan pueda desmoronarse sin la inútil ayuda de ese miserable?

\- No – adujo sin perder la calma Swain – Pero si se nos presenta una oportunidad como está ¿Por qué no aprovecharla?

La Rosa Negra lo estudió un momento con la mirada para luego darse la vuelta con un revuelo de tela y desaparecer tal como había aparecido. El general noxiano se quedó viendo al lugar donde antes estaba ella, y sobre su hombro el cuervo soltó un graznido que resonó con ecos sobrenaturales.

* * *

**_¡Volví! (Al fin, degraciado hijo de ...) trayéndoles un capitulo cortito pero zukulemto que tenía listo hacía varias semanas en todo excepto el final. Hoy decidí dejarme de corcoveos y terminarlo, así que aquí lo tienen y espero sea de su agrado._**

**_La historia está entrando en uno de los clímax (el menor de ellos) y por ende debería haber cada vez más acción en ella. Pido disculpas si hasta ahora ha sido muy aburrida, pero es que soy muy orientado a lo que PIENSAN los personajes más que lo que les SUCEDE a los personajes. Así que para los que gustan de más movimiento, mas sangre y más explosiones, tranquilos, llegarán, pero de ningún modo se terminarán los diálogos o los largos monólogos con los pensamientos de los involucrados. En resumen, probablemente los capítulos que siguen serán más largos. De hecho, el capítulo inmediatamente posterior a éste sea probablemente el más largo que escribiré, así que no creo que lo vean antes de mediados de Mayo. En compensación, he empezado una de las historias que mencioné anteriormente y que publicaré la próxima semana ¡Atentos!_**

**_Los agradecimientos son infaltables. Muchas Gracias a todos los que leen este fic, y sobre todo a los que aportan con sus reviews, me han dado un gran impulso para continuar ésto. No saben lo estimulante que es saber que el trabajo de mi imaginación y mis dedos es tan apreciado. En fin, muchas gracias a todos y nos leemos pronto ;D_**


	8. Aires de Tormenta

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes aquí presentados no son de mi invención, por lo que renuncio a cualquier afán lucrativo en cuanto a esta historia. Copyright perteneciente a Riot Games_

**Comentar es apoyar :)**

* * *

**Aires de Tormenta**

\- Hay mucha niebla hoy, ¿No, capitán? - Preguntó bobamente uno de los pilotos en el puente

El capitán sólo lo miró con indulgencia y se volvió a concentrar en el rumbo de la nave.

\- No me gusta, me da mala espina - comentó sombríamente el jefe de los oficiales de comunicaciones.

\- Dejen de quejarse por nimiedades - los reprendió finalmente el capitán - Sus estupideces no nos ayudaran a llegar antes a Jonia.

Todos callaron frente a eso, mas el capitán podía ver que la molestia continuaba asediando a su comunicador. No lo culpaba, en su tiempo había servido a los Jonios y había visto más de una vez un barco pirata salir intempestivamente de la niebla. Pero ahora estaba sirviendo en un buque carguero de Piltóver, la historia era muy diferente. Aquellas gaviotas carroñeras no se atreverían con aquel blindaje que sus primitivas balas no podrían siquiera mellar. Ni hablar del escudo de energía, que seguramente los sorprendería como si fuera obra de brujería. Además, si eso no los disuadía, los terribles cañones Hextech que portaban los escoltas, capaces de hacer volar por los aires a sus barcuchos de madera de un disparo sí lo harían. No por nada jamás atacaban a las flotas Piltovianas, solo a las Jonias. Podían dárselas de rudos guerreros, pero al final solo eran unas ratas que atacaban a los más débiles. Su comunicador no debería tener nada que temer.

\- ¡Señor! - Salto de pronto el vigía mayor - ¡Sera mejor que vea esto!

En la pantalla principal de la nave aparecieron las siluetas fantasmales de 2 buques pequeños seguidos de uno significativamente más grande. Eran de madera, y no portaban ninguna bandera en sus mástiles.

\- ¡Sabía que esto no estaba bien! - Exclamó aterrorizado el jefe de comunicaciones - ¡Éstos malditos piratas pueden controlar el clima, estoy seguro!

\- Contrólese oficial - le dijo fríamente el capitán - No diga estupideces. Estos estúpidos debieron de emborracharse más de la cuenta si se atreven a atacarnos con sus barquitos de juguete. Nuestros escoltas les darán una lección que han de recordar en el infierno. Póngame con el capitán Seyros.

Tras un breve zumbido la comunicación quedó establecida, y la fantasmal imagen de los barcos fue reemplazada por el semblante serio del capitán Agross Seyros, jefe de los escoltas.

\- Capitán, este buque ya lleva retraso y detenernos por una nimiedad como esta sería sumamente contraproducente. El carguero seguirá su rumbo, y confío en que las naves a su cargo podrán alcanzarnos una vez solventado en inconveniente.

\- Con todo respeto capitán, hacer eso podría ser muy peligroso. Si estos piratas se han atrevido a atacarnos es porque deben tener algo planeado, como una emboscada más adelante, de modo que como responsable de la seguridad de la flotilla le sugiero que se quede cerca de nosotros hasta que conjuremos el peligro.

\- Esta sobreestimando las capacidades de eso brutos, capitán. No, definitivamente nosotros continuaremos y ustedes nos alcanzarán más adelante. Ya me dirá usted cuando nos reencontremos cuán peligroso fue todo. Cambio y fuera.

Una vez cortada la comunicación el capitán del enorme carguero dio las órdenes pertinentes para continuar el viaje, dejando atrás a los escoltas. "Vaya escándalo por unos mequetrefes pasados de tragos" pensaba "A esto hemos llegado, comparándonos con ellos, bah"

En el Amanecer, el capitán Seyros maldecía la necedad de su superior. Era evidente que aquellos piratas tenían todo planeado, y si alguna parte de la carga se perdía todos tendrían que enfrentar mucho más que una simple amonestación por retraso. Por otra parte, no podía entender qué podía haber llevado a esos piratas a atreverse con una flotilla Piltoviana, y algo le decía que esos buques eran mucho más de lo que aparentaban. De modo que ordenó al capitán del otro buque escolta, un joven impetuoso que muy probablemente en su vida había estado en un combate real, proceder con cautela y esperar que los enemigos actuaran primero. Si no intentaban nada, estaría claro que la verdadera emboscada estaba más adelante, y sería mejor seguir con toda la rapidez posible detras del carguero. Más al parecer el comandante de la flotilla no era el único imbécil temerario, pues el buque de su subordinado, desobedeciendo las órdenes expresas de su superior, se adelantó con intenciones evidentes de entrar en combate. "Como la fuerza naval de Piltóver siga contratando a este tipo de gente, muy pronto este negocio será una ruina" pensó iracundo el capitán Seyros "Si salimos vivos de esto, me aseguraré de que éstos 2 imbéciles pierdan esos cargos que evidentemente se ganaron en una rifa".

Mientras el pequeño destructor Piltoviano avanzaba con las armas prestas para combatir, los barcos piratas hicieron su movimiento. El buque grande y negro avanzó encarando al enemigo, flanqueado por los buques más pequeños, más sin hacer nada más. Ahora era solo asunto de esperar a que estuviesen al alcance de fuego. Los poderosos cañones frontales del buque Piltoviano relucían ya de luz púrpura, completamente listos para abrir fuego en cuanto el capitán de la nave diera la orden. Pero entonces pequeños proyectiles surgieron desde las naves más pequeñas, y al chocar contra el escudo del barco estallaron en electricidad. De pronto, las comunicaciones con la nave en combate se cortaron completamente.

\- ¿¡Qué diablos acaba de pasar!?- inquirió nervioso el capitán Seyros a su oficial de comunicaciones.

\- No ha sido cosa nuestra, señor. El Intrépido [así se llamaba el otro escolta] de pronto dejó de emitir.

\- Podrían haber ocupado un PEM, señor - opinó el oficial de armas - pero no me explico de dónde podría haber sacado uno, y más aún tan potente.

El capitán Seyros se puso pálido. Quién sabía que otras cosas se tenían guardadas esos piratas. Estuvo a punto de dar la orden para huir de allí, pero no podía dejar solos a sus compañeros. Mas aún viendo cómo los barcos pequeños se situaban a los costados del Intrépido y comenzaban a abordarlo.

\- ¡Preparen los cañones! - ordenó el capitán perentoriamente - ¡Asegúrense de mantenernos fuera del alcance de eso PEMs! ¡Apenas esté a tiro, abran fuego al barco grande!

Con rapidez las órdenes fueron cumplidas, y el Amanecer se adelantó al combate. El rápido buque de guerra se acercó por el flanco manteniéndose fuera del alcance enemigo, y una vez estuvo detrás de la más grande de las naves abrió fuego. El resplandor de las explosiones cegó por un momento a los tripulantes del barco Piltoviano, más cuando la luz y el humo se hubieron disipado todos se quedaron de una pieza. El inconfundible resplandor etéreo de un escudo de energía rodeaba a la nave enemiga, y así mismo 2 bocas de cañón resplandecían de una forma muy familiar. Toda la nave se sacudió por los impactos.

\- ¡Informe de daños! - Exigió rápidamente el capitán.

\- ¡Los escudos están al 13%, y el blindaje fue alcanzado!

\- ¿Está comprometida la integridad estructural del buque?

\- No señor, por ahora no. Pero otra andanada de esas y somos historia.

Mierda. El capitán cerró los ojos intentando aclarar sus ideas. De algún modo esos malditos piratas habían conseguido armas capaces de hacerle frente a buques Piltovianos, habían abordado y probablemente secuestrarían un valioso buque de guerra y toda su tripulación... Y perfectamente podrían destruir el otro.

\- Toda la potencia a los motores, nos largamos de aquí - ordenó severamente el capitán

\- Pero señor, nuestros compañeros...

\- En este momento soy responsable de las vidas de ESTA tripulación, y me aseguraré de que ESTA tripulación sobreviva. No quiero más excusas, perdemos tiempo. Oficial Heydeggan, comuníqueme con la nave insignia.

\- ¡En seguida señor! - exclamó el oficial de comunicaciones. Empero, tras un breve lapso, anunció - N-no puedo establecer contacto señor. Algo están haciendo con las comunicaciones.

\- Mierda ¡¿Cómo diablos es posible?!

\- Si esos rufianes accedieron a tecnología militar, puede que cuenten con un interrumptor de ondas - afirmó muy serio el oficial de armas

\- ¿Por qué carajos ellos tienen armas que nosotros no? De cualquier forma, eso implica que debemos intentar alcanzar al carguero. Tal vez juntos podamos hacer algo más... - En el semblante del capitán no había optimismo alguno al decir éstas palabras

\- ¡Señor, naves enemigas al frente! - anunció el vigía.

Efectivamente, el trío de buques piratas se acercaba peligrosamente, cortándoles toda chance de avanzar.

\- ¿Cómo van los escudos? - consultó el capitán

\- 42% y subiendo

\- No nos enfrentaremos a ellos así. Retrocederemos manteniendo la distancia. Apenas haya signo de que alguno de los buques deje de perseguirnos, entraremos en combate con los que queden. Al menos si nos siguen no atacan al carguero, y eso es todo lo que importa en éste momento. Cumpliremos con nuestra misión como podamos.

\- ¿Aún no hay noticias de nuestros escoltas? - consultó el capitán del carguero a su oficial de comunicaciones.

\- No señor ¿No cree que a estas alturas deberían haber intentado entrar en contacto? - dijo nerviosamente el consultado.

\- No se preocupe de más, oficial. Si no se han comunicado aún debe ser porque sospechan que la verdadera emboscada está más adelante y temen que nuestras comunicaciones estén intervenidas de algún modo

\- ¿Y usted no cree que algo así sea posible? - Volvió a preguntar el comunicador en jefe

\- No sea ridículo ¿ De dónde sacarían la tecnología para hacerlo esas basuras? Probablemente ni siquiera saben cómo es que hablamos entre nosotros a través de tanta distancia. Son unos brutos ignorantes

El oficial de comunicaciones no dijo nada más, pero se notaba que no estaba de acuerdo. Que pensara lo que quisiera. Sus constantes inseguridades ya tenían de los nervios al capitán.

Unos minutos después entró un mensaje. Provenía del capitán Wraith, del Intrépido.

\- Capitán Wraith, es un gusto saber de usted ¿Se puede saber por qué tardaron tanto en informar?

\- E-es que... Eh ... N-nuestros aparatos tenían problemas, ya sabe, por la niebla...

En su fuero interno el capitán pensó que era una excusa muy pobre para cubrir su incompetencia, pero era joven. Probablemente con el tiempo aprendería a inventar excusas más creíbles. Luego se le vino una cuestión más importante a la mente

\- ¿Por qué no está el capitán Seyros dándome el reporte?

\- Es que el capitán está cerciorándose de que no hay más piratas. C-cuando regrese él en persona le dará el reporte de lo que pasó.

\- De acuerdo, capitán - dijo impaciente el capitán del carguero - Haga el favor de reintegrarse a la formación - luego de eso la comunicación se cortó.

\- ¿No cree que el capitán Wraith sonaba algo...raro? - preguntó el oficial de comunicaciones

\- Haga el favor de dejar de buscar amenazas donde no las hay, oficial - le contestó el capitán con cierto desprecio - Su paranoia llega a ser casi un caso clínico.

\- ¡Señor - lo alertó otro de los oficiales en el puente bruscamente - ¡El Intrépido se está acercando demasiado¡

\- ¡¿A qué se refiere?!

\- Pareciese como...

Un estampido eléctrico cortó la explicación, seguido de una explosión y el corte de la energía en el puente

\- ¡¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?!

\- ¡Nos dispararon y dañaron el suministro de energía! ¡No puede sino haber sido el Intrépido!

-¡¿Por qué haría algo así uno de los nuestros?!

Hasta el cuarto de mando llegaron los sonidos de un combate allá abajo: los zumbidos de las armas Hextech Piltovianas se contraponían con el abrumador estampido de armas más atrasadas.

\- ¡Se lo dije! - le espetó furioso el oficial de comunicaciones al capitán - ¡Los malditos piratas nos tienen por las bolas!

El capitán no cabía en sí de asombro ¿Cómo era posible que un buque de guerra Piltoviano, dotado de lo último en tecnología, hubiese sido secuestrado por unos piratas atrasados varios siglos? Mientras el capitán del buque estaba aún en shock, el oficial de armas tomó el control de la situación.

\- ¡Ayúdenme a cerrar la puerta principal! - gritó al tiempo que accionaba el durísimo mecanismo que servía para cerrar manualmente la entrada al puente de mando.

Con la ayuda de varios lo consiguieron, justo a tiempo para escuchar del otro lado maldiciones tan groseras que sólo podían provenir de los piratas.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? - preguntaron varios

\- Ahora activamos la baliza de emergencias y confiamos en que nos vengan a rescatar. Estamos cerca de aguas Noxianas, así que espero que cumplan como miembros de la Liga...

\- Eso no servirá de nada - refutó abatido el capitán - Los piratas robarán el cargamento y cuando llegue la ayuda ya habremos perdido al menos la mitad. Perderé mi empleo después de esto...

\- La pregunta es cómo diablos lograrían hacer lo que hicieron - dijo el oficial de navegación, expresando la gran duda de todo el mundo.

En ese momento se hizo notoriamente el silencio detrás de los batientes metálicos. Todos los miembros del alto mando del buque se pararon a escuchar, con la tensión marcada en sus rostros. Una voz autoritaria les llegó, ahogada por los 10 centímetros de metal macizo que los separaban, dándo órdenes incomprensibles, y tras ello se escucharon nuevamente las maldiciones y el barullo de la actividad pirata. Los oficiales se miraban unos a otros, más el oficial de comunicaciones se puso a temblar en su lugar "De la sartén a las brasas" murmuraba, y no lograron sacarle nada más hasta que se volvió a hacer el silencio en el lado de los piratas. Ésta vez todos pudieron entender claramente lo que ordenaba el jefe de aquellos bandidos sanguinarios.

\- ¿Todo listo? Muy bien, no hagamos esperar a esas pobres ratas de aguas dulces ¡Vuelen esa puerta al infierno!

El estruendo hizo tambalearse a toda la nave, más las puertas parecieron resistir en un principio. Sin embargo, con un lento aullido metálico, aquellas enormes batientes de acero comenzaron a caerse casi parsimoniosamente, hasta dar contra el piso con otro estruendo metálico. Detrás de ellas, como animales hambrientos esperado ser alimentados, estaba una multitud de piratas liderados por el mismísimo Gangplank.

\- ¡Saludos, aspirantes a marineritos de agua dulce! - les dijo con una sonrisa cruel en los labios - Si quieren conservar sus bien cuidadas cabezas sobre esos hombritos de mujer, les aconsejo que tiren todas las armas al suelo y se arrimen a la muralla con las manos arriba - Y acto seguido le pegó un certero tiro en la cabeza al oficial de armas que salpicó de sus sesos a los aterrorizados oficiales que estaban detrás. Su arma resonó contra el piso mientras caía de su mano ahora inerte.

\- Puede que a ustedes les guste jugar, pero yo no estoy jugando. Si no están todos listos cuando termine de contar hasta 10, espero que tengan sus testamentos listos de antemano.

El pirata se puso a contar en voz alta como parodiando a un niño pequeño, mientras los oficiales corrían a cumplir sus órdenes bajo la lluvia de burlas y risas de los piratas que observaban el espectáculo. Cuando terminó, todos aquellos hombres que lo habían despreciado como a un ser inferior estaban contra las paredes de la cabina con las manos arriba y las piernas temblando patéticamente. Gangplank se permitió saborear la ironía por un momento antes de seguir.

\- Bien, queridas ratillas de río, ustedes se quedarán aquí y se portarán bien, de lo contrario mis hombres estarán encantados de enseñarles cómo debe comportarse un buen señorito Piltillo. En cuanto a su capitán, me encantaría que saliéramos a dar un paseo para intercambiar pareceres - estaba muy claro por el tono del bucanero que aquella era una invitación que el capitán no podía declinar, de modo que intentando disimular el evidente terror que le inspiraba aquel hombre el capitán del carguero Piltoviano se dispuso a seguir a Gangplank. Los hombres del bandido cerraron filas detrás de él, y antes de que se alejaran mucho comenzaron las pullas y provocaciones. Era evidente que aquellos simios gustaban de jugar con la presa.

\- Bien, capitán - comenzó Gangplank con un desagradable remedo de voz culta, mientras le pasaba un brazo empapado de sangre por los hombros - me gustaría hacer negocios con usted - Antes de que el capitán alcanzara a mostrar su sorpresa, el pirata prosiguió - Usted tiene algo que yo quiero, y que está bien protegido por una muralla de metal al menos 3 veces más gruesa que la que los protegía a ustedes, y que al parecer se cerró automáticamente cuando los privamos de energía. Estoy seguro que usted conoce el método para poder salvar este pequeño inconveniente, y que me lo mostrará a cambio de que usted y lo que queda de su tripulación continúen sus vidas para volver a Piltóver y hacer lo que sea que hagan allá con los capitanes fracasados. ¿Está usted de acuerdo?

\- ¿Y quién sería el tonto que creyera en las palabras de un ladrón y un asesino? - exclamó el capitán con más valor del que sentía.

\- Vamos, vamos, colega - le dijo burlonamente el pirata dándole unas "amistosas" palmaditas en la espalda. Hizo al mismo tiempo una señal con la cabeza a uno de sus escoltas que no pasó desapercibida para el capitán del carguero - No se ponga irrazonable. Si estoy hablando con usted es para evitarnos todo tipo de situaciones que no le favorecen ni a usted ni a mí. Espero que entienda a lo que me refiero. Pero si no lo entiende, se lo voy a dejar claro.

El escolta regresó arrastrando al oficial de comunicaciones que se resistía débilmente. Era evidente que lo habían "ablandado" para que cooperara. Al verlo la sonrisa del bandido se ensanchó.

\- ¿No es usted aquel piltillo que los Jonios se sacaron de la manga hace ya 2 años? ¿Cómo se llamaba, Badros, Sardros?

\- Iffeas Lardros - contestó desafiante el oficial de comunicaciones - Aún conservo el "regalo" que me diste, Gangplank.

\- Me alegra. Pensé que era demasiado para usted, pero veo que es más fuerte de lo que pensé. Me ahorrará mucho tiempo - Dicho esto el bucanero le plantó con toda naturalidad una patada devastadora en la cara al oficial Lardros, y mientras estaba en el suelo le levantó la manga del uniforme en el brazo izquierdo. Todos sabían que allí tenía una marca de su encuentro con los piratas, pero muy pocos conocían la verdadera naturaleza de ésta. Una carne sintética tranparente dejaba ver con macabra perfección los vasos sanguíneos que corrían desde el brazo a la mano. Y debajo de aquello se podían apreciar sus huesos marcados con quemaduras que formaban patrones de horrible belleza a lo largo de los huesos expuestos. Era evidente que el que había hecho aquella atrocidad era muy experimentado en ello, pues de lo contrario no se explicaba que el oficial de comunicaciones hubiese sobrevivido lo suficiente como para encontrar atención médica. El capitán no pudo contener una arcada al darse cuenta de todo aquello.

\- Lardros, le daría un abrazo por ser tan amable de dejar mi obra de arte a la vista ¿Le gusta, capitán? Se llama tallado en hueso, es un arte que crearon viejas tribus que antes vivían en Las Islas. Yo lo he perfeccionado, aplicándolo en lienzos vivos. Muy pocos son lo suficientemente resistentes, pero he aquí alguien que de verdad lo aprecia. Me alegra haberlo elegido aquel día, Lardros. - Luego se volvió con una sonrisa aún más ancha, si cabía, hacia el capitán del carguero - Es muy difícil conseguir lienzos hoy en día, con la Liga siendo tan quisquillosa, pero creo que he visto muy buenos ejemplares entre sus oficiales capitán. Tal vez los piltillos sean la clave para llevar mi arte a más gente. ¿Qué dice, capitán? ¿Cooperará o tendré que resarcirme de otra manera?

\- Hemos activado la baliza de emergencia - dijo el capitán intentando darle un tono desafiante a su voz temblorosa - Los noxianos estarán aquí en cualquier momento.

La sonrisa de Gangplank no disminuyó ni un ápice, pero sus ojos adquirieron un cariz todavía más malévolo.

\- Si esa es su elección... Puede esperar a los noxianos mientras me pongo a trabajar. Estoy seguro que apreciará la formación de una obra tan...inusual. Tal vez el oficial Lardros quiera la colección completa - La ya hinchada cara del oficial se deformó aún más de horror puro - En cuánto a los noxianos, siempre he querido presentarle mi pequeña gracia a Jericho Swain. Estoy seguro de que encontrará mi arte interesante cuando menos.

La sonrisa del pirata se ensanchó aún más si cabe al ver el terror manifiesto en su interlocutor. Tal y como pensaba, ese era un blanducho.

\- ¿C-c-cómo p-pued-d-do fiar-r-rme de u-usted-d? - preguntó aquel mequetrefe que se hacía llamar capitán

\- No puede - contestó el bucanero malévolamente. Pudo apreciar cómo aquella pobre excusa de hombre casi se desmayaba ante su respuesta, pero desmayado no le servía - Pero le doy mi palabra de que respetaré mi trato. Palabra de pirata - terminó con un remedo de elegante floritura.

Al parecer al capitán de los piltillos le falló la voz, porque sólo asintió para mostrar su conformidad. Gangplank entonces dio instrucciones claras a los hombres en los que más confiaba para que hicieran todo lo que aquel capitán les ordenara. Había sido tan fácil que casi no tenía gracia. Diablos, no necesitó ni siquiera mutilarlo como al otro capitán. Pero bueno ¿No era mejor así? Por supuesto que no, disfrutaba mucho más cuando se resistían.

Aquel capitán sin honor les abrió las cámaras de carga abatido como un perro apaleado, y luego obedeció sin resistencia a los piratas que lo llevaron junto al resto de su tripulación. Gangplank tuvo que controlarse al verlo pasar cabizbajo a su lado ¿Cómo podía haber llegado a capitán un hombre cuyo valor era inferior al de un niño de pecho? ¡Ni siquiera le había hecho daño, maldita sea, y se entregaba en cuerpo y alma, quebrado el espíritu! Si así eran los Piltovianos, se dedicaría a asaltarlos con más frecuencia. Hasta esos monjes idiotas de los Jonios oponían más resistencia. Sumido estaba en aquellos pensamientos cuando uno de los vigías gritó: "¡Barcos a la vista!". El pirata maldijo entre dientes mientras dirigía su potente catalejo hacia aquellas ominosas formas que se aproximaban entre la niebla. Sin embargo, a través del instrumento pudo apreciar los contornos rígidos y severos que un marinero experimentado como él identificaba en los barcos noxianos. De modo que Swain no confiaba del todo en él, y había enviado a alguien a supervisar su trabajo. O tal vez todo había sido una elaborada trampa para atraparlo con las manos en la masa… Si así era ya no había vuelta atrás, estaba perdido, por lo que decidió no preocuparse. O todo estaba llendo muy bien, o todo se había ido al diablo; no había nada más que pudiera hacer.

Sin embargo y muy a pesar suyo, cuando Darius se apersonó en el carguero y le recriminó la lentitud, no pudo evitar sentir alivio.

\- Vamos, carnicero, puede que sean unos debiluchos pero eran bastantes. Y al menos uno de los capitanes nos dio bastantes problemas.

\- ¡¿Y qué diablos haces con todos esos oficiales vivos en la cabina?! ¡¿No se supone que estabas de incógnito?!

\- El cojo…digo, tu general me dijo que no los matara. Pregúntale tú a él porqué.

El noxiano maldijo en voz alta, y luego dijo:

\- ¿Has terminado de descargar el botín?

\- No llevamos ni un octavo – mintió con toda naturalidad el corsario, previendo lo que pasaría a continuación.

\- Bien, entonces puedes retirarte. Tus ratas de mar ya han hecho su trabajo aquí. No olvides de deshacerte de ese buque piltoviano que has traído.

Gangplank fingió enfurecerse, pues eso es lo que el noxiano esperaría. Sin embargo, una vez alejados de ellos, el bandido se rió en voz alta. Al menos un tercio del botín estaba en sus manos, y todavía cobraría la paga al cojo por aquel trabajito. "Fortune, tus artimañas han sido en vano. Sigo siendo el rey de Aguasturbias, y seguiré siéndolo no importa lo que hagas. Ve a vender tu trasero a quién se te antoje, a mí no me podrás derrotar"

Detrás del Heraldo de la Muerte, donde estaba el carguero Piltoviano, se pudo apreciar una serie de explosiones pequeñas seguidas de una más grande que la niebla reinante apenas pudo disimular. Al mirar con el catalejo, el pirata pudo apreciar que las naves noxianas se alejaban del lugar sin prisa. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Si aquello se llegaba a descubrir… Una cosa era pagarle a un pirata por saquear a un rival, otra muy distinta destruir un barco de un miembro de lo Liga…presumiblemente con todos los tripulantes que habían sobrevivido dentro ¿Por qué Swain se arriesgaría a algo así? ¿Qué diablos pasaba por la cabeza del estratega maestro?

Las palabras del Concilio resonaban en la cabeza de Leona mientras bajaba con lentitud las escalinatas del Gran Templo del Sol. En realidad, más que las palabras, resonaba toda aquella arrogancia, toda aquella soberbia que emanaban los ancianos, amenazando a diestra y siniestra mientras la avatar solar debía escuchar las quejas vanas de aquellos ancianos ¿No comprendían que en la Liga ellos no tenían ni un centésimo de la influencia que creían tener? ¿Por qué no se conformaban con regir sobre los Solari, que necesitaban tan desesperadamente regir sobre Runaterra entera? Lo peor era la decisión que habían tomado sin escuchar en lo absoluto la recomendación de ella, La Elegida del Sol, que sentía una impotencia terrible mientras esos viejos necios los llevaban al abismo. Dado que la Liga no sólo se negó a escuchar siquiera su exigencia de entregar a Diana, sino que además había tenido la "insolencia" de autorizar a esa "hereje y criminal" a resucitar el culto Lunari, los Ancianos del Concilio habían decidido que los Solari ya no participarían en la Liga. No habían escuchado a Leona cuando les dijo que cualquiera que no estuviera bajo la protección de la Liga en esos momentos sería visto inmediatamente como blanco por todas las potencias expansionistas, que cualquiera que no participara en la Liga no tendría voz ni voto en los asuntos de Valoran, que el culto Solari en otras naciones se podría ver prohibido porque ya no gozaban del favor de los Invocadores… Más útil habría sido gritar a una roca.

Se sentía terriblemente hastiada con la situación ¿Por qué diablos aquellos necios no aceptaban a los Lunari? Es más ¿Por qué su odio era tanto que estaban dispuestos a renunciar a la única protección que podía tener cualquier Estado en aquel mundo convulso, sólo porque los Lunari eran protegidos también? Alguna vez había respetado a aquellos viejos; en ese tiempo habría estado de acuerdo con cualquier determinación que tomaran. Pero ahora, que había visto esa cara que no mostraban al común de los fieles Solari, ahora los detestaba, y daría cualquier cosa por no tener que estar a sus órdenes. En momentos como aquel sencillamente no podía quedarse en Shamsadinah, pues cada piedra le recordaba su sumisión a esa gente nefasta. De modo que salió de la ciudad en dirección a su viejo refugio: un bosquecillo de pinos en la cara sur del Monte, donde solían reunirse Diana, Pantheon y ella cuando eran niños y las preocupaciones de aquel mundo aún lo los habían cambiado completamente. Cuando aún consideraba a Diana su mejor amiga...

El bosque no había cambiado mucho con los años; seguía siendo aquel lugar acogedor que recordaba. De hecho, aquel pequeño claro donde tenían todas sus reuniones clandestinas de noche seguía tal cual, con la marca de la pequeña fogata en el mismo sitio desde hace más de 10 años. Por nostalgia, Leona volvió a encender un fuego en el mismo lugar, y observando el alegre danzar de las llamas se perdió en el recuerdo de tiempos más inocentes.

\- Veo que sigues con las mismas viejas costumbres, Elegida del Sol - dijo de pronto una voz que la Solari reconoció de inmediato.

Entre las sombras de los viejos árboles apareció Pantheon, ataviado tal como ella con su armadura de batalla. Fue una grata sorpresa para la Solari, en el preciso momento en el que necesitaba de un amigo. De modo que una sonrisa cálida se extendió por todo su rostro

\- Panth - dijo con voz dulce por todo saludo.

El rakkoran se adelantó con su andar depredador y se sentó junto a ella, en el mismo viejo tronco que solía ocupar hacía tanto tiempo. Ahora sólo faltaría ella para que los viejos tiempos se tornaran en los presentes. Sin embargo, eso ya no pasaría. El río del tiempo no discurre en vano jamás.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí sola, Leona? - preguntó el guerrero mirándola por debajo de la visera.

\- Lo mismo me pregunto yo - contestó sonriente ella - ¿Qué trae por aquí al Artesano de la Guerra?

\- Probablemente lo mismo que a a ti. La necesidad de descanso y la añoranza por tiempos idos.

Leona se quitó la diadema para ponerse más cómoda, y se recogió el cabello castaño en una trenza. Pantheon la imitó, quitándose el casco. Mirándolo, la guerrera se percató de cuán dolorosamente pasaba el tiempo. No era sólo que su rostro de muchacho se hubiese tornado en el de un hombre. Recordaba perfectamente aquel cabello café claro, casi pajizo, que contrastaba notablemente con su tez morena y sus ojos gris acero. Hoy, su pelo era de un pardo metálico, haciendo juego con sus ojos. Además, tenía unas notorias ojeras debajo de ellos, e incluso su piel cobriza parecía metálica de algún modo. Todo él había cambiado, orientándose incluso físicamente hacia el guerrero perfecto que deseaba ser... Lejos de aquel muchacho parco pero sincero que había sido hacía tiempo.

\- Si, el tiempo nos ha cambiado a todos - le dijo Panth percatándose de su observación - Me temo que ha de ser especialmente doloroso para ti, Leona, puesto que eres quien menos ha cambiado de los 3. Diana y yo somos muy distintos de los niños que solían sentarse aquí a charlar contigo.

\- Guardo la esperanza de que nuestras almas sigan siendo las mismas - afirmó ella con una sonrisa triste - Así tal vez podamos sentarnos los 3 a charlar como hacíamos antaño.

El simplemente se la quedó mirando fijamente, y luego se pasó una mano por el cabello, suspirando. La Solari se sorprendió. Nunca mostraba el guerrero su debilidad frente a otros; tal vez aún seguía teniéndole confianza. Una parte de su corazón se llenó de calidez al percatarse de ello.

\- Has estado lejos de la Liga mucho tiempo, Leona. Tanto, que hasta yo he notado tu ausencia.

\- Si, bueno, digamos que he tenido asuntos que atender en Shamsadinah - dijo ella con una mueca de infelicidad. Justo cuando empezaba a sentirse cómoda y a olvidarse del maldito concilio, tenía que arruinarlo de esa forma. Una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en la cara de él al percatarse del disgusto de ella, pero pronto se puso serio otra vez.

\- ¿Qué traman esos malditos viejos esta vez?

Leona emitió un largo suspiro, y le contó todo lo más pausadamente que pudo. Aquella ira que la había embargado saliendo del Gran Templo se había transformado en una profunda melancolía; se sentía de pronto al borde de las lágrimas. Sin embargo, cuando terminó de contarle todo a su amigo (maldiciones y groserías incluidas) se sintió mucho mejor. Era agradable volver a tenerlo a su lado, como en los viejos tiempos, cuando ambos eran rakkoranos y primero las costumbres, luego la Liga, aún no los habían separado.

\- Desde que me hablaste por vez primera de ellos esos viejos malditos me han parecido de algún modo peores que los propios invocadores. No haces sino ratificar dicho juicio.

La Solari se permitió una sonrisa al contestar:

\- Me parece que están hechos de la misma tela, o al menos cortados por la misma tijera. Pero los Invocadores tiene poder real, y los Ancianos del Concilio no. Me parece que esa es la principal diferencia.

El guerrero se quedó pensativo un momento.

\- El poder de los invocadores proviene de la aceptación y sumisión de Runaterra a sus juicios. Es un equilibrio demasiado frágil, me parece, como para ser real.

\- Sin embargo, durante décadas han logrado mantener a Runaterra en una paz relativa. En un mundo tan decidido a ser belicoso como éste, ése es un gran logro.

Pantheon se quedó nuevamente en silencio, y Leona notó que debajo de su máscara de imperturbable había algo que le preocupaba profundamente.

\- ¿Qué está mal, Panth? - le preguntó con preocupación ella.

\- Hay algo que me inquieta, Leona. Tú no has estado estos últimos meses en la Liga, y por eso no lo sabes, pero mucho me temo que para algunos ésta paz ha durado ya demasiado. Puede que la decisión de los Ancianos del Concilio no sea tan descabellada después de todo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - consultó ella, sintiendo un desagradable e inexplicable vacío en el estómago.

\- Es difícil de explicar - dijo el rakkoran con lentitud - pero me parece que algo grande, muy grande, se está cociendo entre las maquinaciones habituales a la Liga. Algo tan grande que podría destruirla, y de ese modo traer de vuelta las guerras de verdad a Runaterra - La guerrera lo miró asustada, y él de devolvió la mirada seria y el rostro amenazante que solía poner desde niño cuando tenía miedo - Es... ¿Tú estuviste ahí cuando lo de Demacia y Noxus? Sí, creo haberte visto abandonar el Anfiteatro de Visión después de ello. Bueno, cosas como esa han estado pasando cada vez más frecuentemente en estos meses. Son cosas para las que nadie tiene explicación, y lo que es peor, los Invocadores no han dicho nada al respecto. Y cualquiera puede notar su nerviosismo. Algo en ese Juego maldito que tiene está fallando, algo se está entrometiendo con su magia, y no necesito ser Ryze para afirmar que cualquier cosa tan poderosa como para entrometerse en la magia de los Invocadores sin que ellos puedan hacer nada es... Algo muy peligroso. Y es como si hubiese un frenesí entre las facciones rivales por, precisamente ahora, enzarzarse en disputas sobre, bueno...¡Sobre todo, maldita sea! ¡Precisamente ahora, cuando la imparcialidad que se le reconoce a la Liga está más en entredicho, precisamente ahora eligen para pelearse por cualquier nimiedad! La desconfianza está sembrada entre los campeones. Ciertos bandos han estado acusando de un complot de la Liga contra ellos. Lo peor es que parecen tener razón. Es como si los Invocadores estuviesen favoreciendo en forma permanente a ciertos bandos con errores groseros en la Magia de Invocación.

\- Pero los Invocadores no son tan tontos ¿O sí? - preguntó Leona sintiéndose desagradablemente turbada

\- Hasta ahora nunca lo habían sido - contestó Pantheon muy sombrío - Si habían favorecido a alguna facción, lo habían hecho de una forma que muy pocos pudiesen darse cuenta, y que nadie pudiera señalar con el dedo. No, creo que esto no es cosa de ellos, creo que alguna facción está entrometiéndose en los Rituales para minar los cimientos de la Liga.

\- ¿Y a quién le podría interesar algo así?

\- ¿Y a quién no? Piénsalo, Leona; las 2 más grandes potencias de Valoran se han visto atadas de manos durante muchos años, y esto ha favorecido la aparición de otras naciones poderosas. Tanto a Demacia como a Noxus les convendría una Guerra, pero también a los Zaunitas, y a los Piltovianos, y a los Jonios, y a los Shurimanos ¡Maldita sea, si incluso a los yordles una guerra les podría resultar beneficiosa! Sin ir más lejos, a los malditos ancianos del Concilio Solari les convendría una guerra ahora, si es que están tan decididos a detener a Diana. No, a todo el mundo le conviene o cree que le conviene una guerra justo ahora. La verdadera pregunta es ¿Hay alguien con el suficiente poder como para poder entrometerse en la Magia de Invocación?

La Solari se puso a pensar. Es verdad que existían seres de poder extraordinario en la Liga, Como Kayle o Nasus, pero los Invocadores llevaban milenios estudiando la Magia en todas sus formas, y habían llegado a ser tan duchos con ella que podían contener a las peores pesadillas de todo Valoran e incluso utilizarlas a su antojo ¿Había alguien, ya fuese un individuo o un Estado, con un poder y un conocimiento de la Magia tales que rivalizaban con el poder de los Invocadores?

\- Por más que me estrujo la cabeza, no creo que haya nadie que pueda hacer algo así durante tanto tiempo sin ser detectado - se le adelantó Pantheon - Así que creo que un grupo de Invocadores se ha dejado sobornar por uno o varios bandos para minar el poder del Alto Concilio, y esos Ancianos ya lo saben, pero no saben de qué forma lidiar con la situación. Quiero decir ¿Qué pasaría si se descubriera que parte de los Invocadores han tomado bando? Por más que se les hiciera un juicio y se los condenara a pasar el resto de sus vidas en las mazmorras del Instituto, ya nadie confiaría de la misma forma en los juicios de la Liga. Y el fin de la confianza en la Liga sería el fin de la propia Liga.

\- ¿Y por qué de pronto estás tan preocupado por los asuntos de Valoran, Panth? - preguntó sin humor la Solari, con la mera intención de distraerse un poco de pensamientos aterradores.

El consultado se permitió una sonrisa sarcástica mientras paseaba su mano nerviosamente por su cabellera corta al estilo clásico de los guerreros rakkoranos

\- Supongo que no se puede entrar en la Liga sin contagiarse uno del amor por los juegos del poder. Además... - añadió Pantheon mirando hacia nada en concreto - creo que me has contagiado con tu pensamiento - terminó muy bajito.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó ella con algo de sorpresa

\- Es que... - comenzó él viéndose como un adolescente nervioso, cosa que no había parecido ni cuando lo era - Estando en la Liga he tenido tiempo de ver a muchas clases de guerreros. Desde gente que no se toma la Guerra en serio hasta gente que se la toma demasiado en serio hasta para mí, desde gente que estaba ahí por causas nobles, hasta otros no tan nobles, y algunos francamente despreciables. Y... Bueno, creo que tienes razón. Es decir - dijo atrapando de pronto con una mirada intensa los ojos de Leona - ¿De qué sirve la Fuerza si no es para proteger algo que amas? - luego bajó la cabeza, soltando a la Solari de tan poderoso agarre - Nací para la Guerra, fui criado para la Guerra, vivo por la Guerra y por la Guerra moriré. Pero eso no significa que tenga que convertirme en algo como Sion. Me gustaría pelear por mi gente, y sólo cuando sea necesario. He muerto y he matado las suficientes veces como para desear algo así de verdad para los míos. ¿No es curioso que yo, El Artesano de la Guerra, no desee que estalle una?

Leona sintió de pronto unas ganas locas de estrecharlo en un abrazo, pero se contuvo. A él nunca le habían gustado las muestras de afecto físico, lo ponían nervioso. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar tomarlo de la mano y regalarle una sonrisa tan cálida como un amanecer de verano. A pesar de todo en aquel mundo convulso, Pantheon seguía siendo su Pantheon, su mejor amigo y un hombre bueno, incluso si su oficio era matar gente.

\- No has cambiado tanto como crees, Panth - le dijo con voz dulce - y si lo has hecho, ha sido para mejor.

Su amigo se revolvió en su sitio, visiblemente incómodo, y Leona se separó de él con una suave risa. Luego suspiró.

\- Creo que me toca volver a la Liga para ver con mis propios ojos lo que está pasando - dijo - Y para ver que conviene más a los Solari. Y si creo que lo mejor para nosotros será mantenernos al alero de la Liga...

\- ¿Que harás? - inquirió el guerrero alzando una ceja

-Una locura, supongo - contestó ella risueña, a pesar de que sentía mucho miedo en su interior. Más incluso del que había sentido hace casi una década atrás, cuando había decidido entregar su vida a los Jueces Rakkoran para no tener que profanar su principio más sagrado. Pantheon la miraba inquisitivo, como si estuviera intentando desentrañar un complicado enigma. De pronto ella se volvió muy seria hacia él

\- Aunque lo que haga sea totalmente estúpido ¿Estarás a mi lado, apoyándome? - preguntó con toda la intensidad de su anhelo y su temor

\- Ya te he apoyado una vez, cuando casi tiras tu vida por la borda por un mero capricho - dijo él sin fuerza en la voz pero con fuego en los ojos - ¿Crees que te dejaría sola ahora?

\- Gracias, Panth - dijo ella casi susurrando, con el corazón lleno de ese calor que sólo él le daba - Es todo lo que necesitaba saber.

* * *

**_¡He vuelto, al fin! ¿Me extrañaron? ¡Porque yo sí que extrañé escribir para ustedes! Han pasado ya 3 meses o así desde la última vez que actualicé cualquier escrito en esta página, por lo que pido perdón (otra vez). No deseo marearlos nuevamente con excusas, pero digamos que he tenido unos meses particularmente complicados en todos los sentidos, y como comprenderán no me quedaba mucho tiempo para sentarme a escribir... Y cuando lo hacía no se me venía nada a la cabeza para ésta u otra historia relacionada ami canal (?). Sin embargo, las musas han tenido piedad de éste siervo suyo y me han dado las palabras que necesitaba para completar finalmente éste capítulo. Nuevamente, no quedó todo lo largo ni lo decisivo que planee en su momento, pero creo que cumple bastante bien su cometido. Desde el próximo todo va a comenzar a estallar (¡por fin!), de modo que ¡Espérenlo con ansias!_**

**_Ahora, me querría tomar una no tan pequeña pausa para hablar de una espina que me ha quedado clavada. Primero que nada, he de reconocer que me gusta apegarme lo más posible al Lore original de Riot. Por eso me molesta mucho cuando esos desgraciados llegan y me lo cambian así tan campantes. Pasó con el evento de Shurima (en el que la Liga de Leyendas como tal dejó de existir, cerrando muchas puertas narrativas y abriendo tantas otras, pero dejando el concepto inspirador de éste fic obsoleto) y ahora vuelve a pasar con el mega evento de Aguas Turbias (o Aguas Estancadas en España, me parece). Por cierto que cambiaron muchas cosas allí, pero lo que más me afectó fue que 2 personajes que me gustan mucho y que han sido bastante protagonistas en lo que va de la historia, como son Gangplank y Miss Fortune, han cambiado radicalmente. En principio el capitán del Heraldo de la Muerte (así se llamaba el barco de Gangplank antes del cambio, ahora se llama el Masacre, y ya no existe) no había cambiado tantísimo. Sólo habían exagerado sus rasgos crueles, un cambio que no era grande y que fácilmente podría adaptar al fic (como en efecto lo hice). Sin embargo, en ningún momento había sido él quien había matado a la madre de MF, puesto que en la historia antigua tenían aproximadamente la misma edad (me remito al antiguo juicio que hicieron de la pelirroja), y por supuesto, MF era sólo su rival, no una acérrima enemiga que lo iba a humillar, intentar asesinar y mutilar. Y Miss Fortune sí que ha cambiado; me parece que en su nueva historia, a pesar de que sigue siendo astuta, es mucho más cruel y menos seductora que la MF antigua y que intento replicar en ésta historia. Dicen por ahí que los cambios son buenos, pero en particular éstos cambios no me han gustado mucho, y los cambios a la cazarrecompensas no me han gustado nada. Como sea, en éste fic seguiré con la vieja MF y con un Gangplank que no mató a la mamá de su rival, y que por ende se conserva más o menos intacto. Y con un barco que se sigue llamando Heraldo de la Muerte. Es decir, conservaré a los viejos Gangplank y Miss Fortune en casi todo. Si los vuelvo a usar en otros fics ulteriores, creo que me apartaré de mi costumbre y seguiré el Lore antiguo, que me gustaba más (Puto Rito xD)_**

**_Bueno, hasta aquí mis descargos. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que esperaron el regreso de ésta historia, y a los que se vienen incorporando muchísimas gracias también. Tengo un par de sorpresas preparadas y la inevitable continuación de Las 3 Hermanas. Sólo les pido un poco de paciencia, soy lento para escribir, mucho más de lo que me gustaría. Sin más, reitero las gracias y nos leemos pronto ;D_**


End file.
